Underlife
by Nnem's
Summary: Il survit, la trouille au ventre, la rage aux crocs, le couteau à la main, et se confond dans les ombres de la cité noire. Il cogne, baise, trafique, esquive, élimine. Le plus grand espoir de l'humanité, né dans un nid saturé de vermines, a longtemps gardé ses ailes repliées.
1. Chapter 1 : Fils de bourbe

YOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente à vous avec un peps de malade et une passion inconsidéré pour le plus petit bonhomme plus grand espoir de l'humanité ! J'ai nommé « Rivaï Heichou ».

Cette fiction va retracer son enfance, selon mon imagination. Elle est complètement centrée sur lui, sur ce qu'il a vécu et traversé dans le monde souterrain, donc c'est vraiment pour les gros fans de lui quoi, et ceux qui attendent de voir d'autres personnages de SnK risquent d'être sacrément déçus. Je préfère prévenir, quitte à faire fuir, que je largue du Heichou dimension hippopotame.

D'ailleurs, quelques petites précisions :

**Rivaï** : je suis navrée, c'pas très joli mais c'est comme ça que j'écrirais le nom de… Heichou. Parce que phonétiquement, c'est « Ribaï », mais entre les Levi/Rivaille (ça fait vieux nom français, j'adore xD)/Livaï (iik) et autres Ravioli, merci, on trouve pas plus chiant à écrire.

**Rating M** : bon, honnêtement, j'ai l'impression en écrivant cette fiction de prendre un dico de vulgarité et de le secouer au-dessus de mon clavier. Que ce soit pour le vocabulaire, les petites scènes de violence ou les allusions et passages sexuels, je pense que M est justifié.

**/ !\** : je suis une fana de pavés. Si vous avez l'intention de lire ce premier chapitre en entier (ce que j'espère !), faites des provisions, sortez la tente de camping et dites à vos proches qu'ils vous reverront pas avant deux ou trois jours, parce que, je sais, je ponds des trucs trèèèèès longs.

Yop. Eh bah voilà voilà, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là, et que vous le serez encore tout à la fin de ce chapitre ^^

Sur ce… Enjoy it ! :D

**Chapitre 1 : Fils de bourbe**

**_« Notre vie ici-bas, à quoi ressemble-t-elle? À un vol de corbeaux qui, venant à poser leurs pattes sur la neige, parfois y laissent l'empreinte de leurs griffes »_**

_Su-Dong-Po_

Un croassement sinistre retentit, résonnant dans l'air glacé de l'aube.

À l'horizon, la perle rougeoyante du soleil commençait à déverser l'encre de couleurs flamboyante dans le ciel encore morose, faisant plisser les yeux des sentinelles postées au haut des trois Murs.

Le corbeau croassa une seconde fois et décolla de son perchoir, survolant Utopia encore profondément endormie.

Remarquant un rongeur trépassé dans un caniveau, le corbeau fondit, frôla le sol pavé de la ruelle avant d'atterrir près du festin. Son atterrissage serré fit voler quelques plumes noires, qui se dispersèrent à terre. L'une d'entre elle, portée par les courants d'air, se faufila par la bouche d'égout que l'oiseau avait survolée.

La plume virevolta dans les profondeurs du cloaque, se jouant des parois graisseuses et puantes, descendant plus, toujours plus bas. Bien plus profondément que n'aurait dû l'être un simple égout.

Elle s'enfonçait dans des catacombes, de plus en plus sombres et glacées.

Elle finit par se poser délicatement dans une flaque douteuse, y flotta tranquillement… quand une bottine foula brusquement la flaque, noyant la plume d'éclaboussures crasseuses.

Une minuscule silhouette, telle une ombre furtive longeant les murs des ruelles obscures, disparut à l'angle d'un bâtiment miteux, les petits pieds trottant à toute vitesse.

La courte personne n'était qu'une forme noire dans le noir du souterrain, sur laquelle seules deux pépites d'acier scintillaient furtivement sur son passage.

Un grand capuchon rabattu sur son visage, il serrait contre lui un paquet. Sa joue gauche le cuisait et il devait régulièrement s'essuyer l'œil pour empêcher le sang d'obstruer sa vue. À sa ceinture, un couteau était pressé contre son flanc, tel le croc d'un fauve immobile mais aux aguets.

Traversant les ruelles précipitamment, évitant les bars nocturnes grouillant de criminels désœuvrés et les points de rendez-vous des factions, le petit être ne diminuait pas sa cadence. Au détour d'une étroite avenue, il fut surpris par un ivrogne vautré au pied d'un mur. Ne se gênant pas pour le piétiner dans sa course, il le réveilla brusquement et fila en ignorant les vociférations du soûlard.

La semelle de ses bottines usées et détrempées par les flaques d'eau croupie, ne faisaient pas plus de bruit que les coussinets d'un chat foulant les pavés crasseux des ruelles, les bottillons se stoppèrent soudain lorsqu'un fin raie de lumière en éclaira le bout. Le garçon, arrêté contre le mur, garda le regard fixé sur cette flaque de lumière pâle qui éclairait ses pieds. Il releva les yeux à la source de la clarté et fixa le rectangle de lumière qui laissait filtrer les rayons.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'heure dans les sous-sols. La société y avait développé un sixième sens qui, calqué sur l'horloge biologique, indiquait à chacun l'heure de se lever pour aller trimer, et l'heure de se recoucher en attendant un lendemain non moins fastidieux.

Le gamin savait qu'à cette heure-ci, les gens du dessus dormaient encore. La lumière qui arrivait, chaque jour presque à la même heure pour indiquer aux hommes de se lever, était très pâle encore, mais les rayons qui filtraient jusqu'à lui étaient infiniment lumineux par rapport à l'obscurité omniprésente.

Le garçon tendit l'oreille, se concentra sur ce que ses sens lui faisaient percevoir filtrant par le soupirail.

Une odeur de cuivre, de terre fraîche, de pain chaud. Les bruits de quelque volet s'ouvrant en grinçant, et le silence douillet de l'aurore. Même un peu de chaleur parvenait jusqu'au gosse qui grelottait autant que respirait.

Il fut tenté, un bref instant, de grimper jusqu'à l'ouverture et jeter un petit coup d'œil à travers, comme il avait osé le faire une ou deux fois, mais un bruit le tira hors de ses pensées et, son instinct réagissant plus vite que son esprit, il se plaqua aussitôt contre le mur, le poing déjà refermé sur le manche du couteau, les muscles prêts à la détente.

Une boîte de conserve roula à ses pieds. Il retraça visuellement le chemin du détritus et remarqua quelque chose, tassé au pied du mur, tétanisé par le bruit engendré et qui l'avait fait repérer.

Le garçon plissa les yeux et discerna la silhouette d'une fillette, à peine plus jeune que lui. Un bandage épais recouvrait la partie droite de son visage et elle était douloureusement maigre dans sa robe trop grande.

Il la fixa, tandis qu'elle s'immobilisait, comme une perdrix flairée qui ne comptait que sur son camouflage et son immobilité pour passer inaperçue aux yeux de la menace.

Le garçon renifla et essuya une énième fois le sang qui ne cessait de couler de son front. Sans un mot, il sortit de son paquet un pain à la croûte rocailleuse et en arracha le quignon avant de le lui lancer.

- Prends ça et casse-toi, siffla-t-il en faisant volte-face. La Triple Dague va bientôt venir traîner par ici.

Il ne prêta plus attention à la gamine se jetant sur le quignon sec, et continua son chemin. Il trotta encore de longues minutes avant d'arriver dans une avenue plus large. Il s'approcha d'un large bâtiment, légèrement penché, comme un pâté de briques écrasées entre deux autres bâtisses.

Une enseigne surmontait l'entrée, éclairée d'une lueur rouge et dorée qui éclairait de façon obscène l'allée :

_**Chez Brak**_

_**Maison du Phénix**_

_Salle du fond_

Le gamin pénétra naturellement à l'intérieur. La taverne était continuellement peuplée. Des gaillards larges comme des bœufs étaient entassés au fond de la salle, de même que quelques hommes emmitouflés dans de longs manteaux noirs, le col relevé sur la mâchoire. Le coin des affaires. Un type d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt chic (son col était propre), traversa la salle pour disparaître dans le couloir du fond qui menait à la salle du Phénix, le bordel dont les affaires étaient couplées à celle du bar.

Deux clients déjà bien cuits baragouinaient, avachis sur le comptoir, tandis que deux autres hommes y étaient accoudés de l'autre côté. Le gosse n'eut pas le temps de saluer vaguement celui des deux qui était le patron, que l'autre, un trafiquant, hélait déjà :

- Où t'étais encore passé, Rivaï ?

L'enfant laissa tomber sur le comptoir les paquets qu'il tenait dans les bras et se faufila précipitamment entre les chaises tout en lâchant :

- J'étais à l'épicerie noire, comme tu m'as demandé. J'ai le pain et tes clopes, et le vieux Rump m'a aussi filé tes enveloppes, et…

Alors qu'il allait s'éclipser et disparaître dans le couloir au fond de la salle, la large main de l'homme qui l'avait interpellé se referma sur le bras du garçon.

Il l'attira à lui tandis que l'enfant s'obstinait à fuir son regard en se débattant sans grande conviction. Lâchant une insulte à son intention, l'homme massif saisit le visage de Rivaï dans sa main libre et le força à se tourner vers lui l'œil gauche du garçon, dont la paupière était violacée, était surmonté d'une large entaille qui faisait ruisseler un épais filon écarlate sur sa joue.

- Tu t'es encore battu ?

Le gamin ne répondit pas mais le patron du bar intervint :

- Klave, c'est bon. T'as déjà bien la gueule pleine, t'échauffe donc pas pour ça.

- Ils étaient combien ? demanda le dit Klave, ignorant son ami, à l'intention de Rivaï.

-…

- COMBIEN ? s'écria-t-il en affermissant sa poigne sur les joues de l'enfant.

Rivaï émit un grognement inaudible et lâcha sans se démonter :

- Cinq.

Le trafiquant toisa sa poigne sur la mâchoire de Rivaï immobilisait complètement le garçon qui soutint son regard, inflexible. Ne jamais baisser les yeux.

Ici, c'était comme vivre au milieu de bêtes sauvages.

Ne jamais établir le contact visuel en premier, mais une fois cela fait, ne jamais être le premier à baisser les yeux.

Jamais Rivaï n'avait baissé les yeux. Jamais. Ni face aux dealers qui grouillaient dans les ruelles et s'amusaient à impressionner la marmaille ni face aux adolescents qui l'encerclaient pour se sentir impressionnants et oublier le pathétisme de leur existence ni face à Klave. Ni face à personne. Et jamais il ne le ferait.

Derrière lui, Brak, le tenancier, se désintéressa du spectacle si banal pour encaisser un client qui quittait la salle pour se rendre « à côté ».

Les doigts de Klave se délièrent soudain et, du dos de la main, l'homme repoussa brutalement l'enfant qui trébucha et atterrit sur les fesses, heurtant le pied d'une table.

Les clients baragouinaient dans le langage des lieux ombragés, sans s'interrompre mais jetant de petits regards à la scène. Un homme rejetant violemment un gosse. Un acte aussi banal et fréquent que la respiration. Mais personne ne perçut, le temps d'une infime micro-seconde avant que l'enfant ne soit projeté à terre, la pression presque paternelle de la patte de l'homme sur le petit visage. Seul Rivaï la sentit, parce qu'il savait que dans cet acte brusque, il y avait aussi un geste de récompense, pour s'en être tiré. Ce que confirmèrent les mots suivants de Klave :

- Et ils y sont restés, au moins, ces fils de pute ?

- Oi, Klave ! Arrête ça ! Tu te crois malin, de dire ça ici ? intervint Brak en désignant du menton le couloir menant au bordel. Et puis arrête de le pousser à se bagarrer, tu sais très bien qu'il suffit d'un rien pour y rester.

- J'ai pas besoin de le pousser, il y va tout seul. Et Rivaï se laissera pas crever comme ça.

- T'en sais rien.

- Oh que si, j'en sais ! Il a des crocs et sait s'en servir, et il est malin comme deux. Jamais il ne se laissera avoir par un con et s'il doit y passer, ce sera contre un adversaire qui en vaut la peine. Hein, gamin ?

Ce dernier, qui s'était relevé depuis longtemps, ne demandant pas son reste pour s'éclipser, était sur le point de disparaître dans l'ombre du couloir quand il tourna le regard vers Klave. Les hommes qui le regardaient virent un rictus féroce étirer légèrement ses lèvres et l'éclat d'acier de ses yeux scintilla furtivement dans l'obscurité, en réponse à Klave. L'instant d'après, l'enfant avait disparu.

- Fais-y attention, à ce morveux, Klave, reprit Brak. Sérieusement.

- Ça va, t'es pas sa mère.

- Justement, il en n'a pas de mère.

- Et alors ? C'est pas le seul, y a plus d'orphelins ici que de mômes à leur môman. Et c'est pas plus mal, y a rien de pire qu'un giron de bonne femme pour empêcher les gosses de devenir débrouillards.

En disant cela, Klave s'approcha du comptoir et jeta un coup d'œil aux enveloppes ramenées par Rivaï. Il ouvrit la première et Brak vit ses traits se durcir instantanément à la lecture des premiers mots de la lettre.

- Ils demandent des comptes, c'est ça ?

- Ils cherchent vraiment la merde.

- Klave, tu te frottes à plus gros que toi, rétorqua son ami en s'approchant de lui et en chuchotant si bas que seul le concerné put entendre. C'est l'un des plus grands piliers du système de crime organisé que t'as arnaqué, là, avec ton faux espion. La Triple Dague va pas apprécier que tu les baises comme ça. Lui, il va rappliquer te faire payer avant même que tu n'aies le temps de te bouger le cul.

- Entourez-vous d'amis, ils vous réchaufferont le cœur de leur optimisme, cingla Klave avec sarcasme en rangeant la lettre dans son enveloppe et en la fourrant dans son veston.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le pain ramené par le gamin, posé à côté, sur le comptoir.

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent en remarquant le quignon arraché, que Rivaï avait essayé de masquer en emballant le pain dans du papier, mais ce qui ne trompa guère Klave.

- Le p'tit con, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents en allumant une cigarette.

Rivaï s'était engouffré à toute vitesse dans le couloir, essayant d'échapper au plus vite au tissu de tensions du bar, et surtout à la présence de Klave.

Il soupira longuement et se dirigea tout droit, suivant la piste musicale d'airs exotiques qui formaient des farandoles de notes s'amplifiant au fil de ses pas. Au détour du couloir, une lumière chaude filtrait à travers un épais rideau de perles et d'étoffes. L'enfant entra dans un petit cabinet précédant l'entrée du bordel.

Se hissant sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes, il se planta devant le minuscule miroir : le visage pâle qui s'y reflétait était semblable à celui d'un esprit brumeux, encadré par des mèches de cheveux noirs éparpillées et où l'acier bleu des prunelles se descellait à peine sur la peau. Il semblait presque translucide. Un enfant en noir et blanc, décoloré par la profonde et impitoyable âpreté de l'existence et de la condition humaine, dans ce sous-sol d'une ville où se terrait les derniers bribes d'une humanité déchue. La seule couleur apparente sur ce reflet était la cuisante flamboyance du sang qui tranchait son visage d'un ruisseau rouge et gouttait à présent de son menton.

Rivaï ouvrit le robinet et se débarbouilla grossièrement.

Sale. Il était toujours sale. Il avait beau s'efforcer de se débarbouiller tous les jours, le sang, la crasse, la poussière, chaque jour, quoi qu'il fasse, salissait son visage, son cou, ses mains. Il en avait l'habitude, mais pourtant, se sentir encrassé de la merde de ces rues, de ces lieux lui soulevait parfois le cœur, le faisant frissonner de dégoût.

Une fois ses joues, son front et ses mains frottées et ses cheveux rincés, l'enfant sauta de son perchoir, tira un peu sur le T-shirt effiloché dans lequel il flottait, tapa le bout de ses bottines sur le seuil de l'entrée pour en décoller la terre, renifla un peu et entra dans le bordel.

Aussitôt, l'ambiance bariolée, chaleureuse mais malsaine des lieux s'engouffra dans ses poumons comme une bouffée d'air salvateur. Un air vicié mais familier.

Les filles dansaient, chantaient, évoluaient comme des panthères. L'atmosphère était chargée de vapeurs, de parfums, de la fumée des cigares que fumaient les clients et des longues pipes issues de l'artisanat factice du marché noir. L'odeur de sueur et de poudre de corps emplit les narines de l'enfant, qui s'en gonfla les poumons. Tout était préférable aux effluves pestilentiels des égouts et de la moisissure des rues du souterrain.

Les bougies et les lustres éclaboussaient les murs de pépites de lumières et la grande salle, toute drapée de tapis, de couffins et de mobilier flamboyants, semblait être un rubis factice dans lequel évoluaient de pitoyables créatures. La majeure partie des malfrats de ce monde se retrouvaient dans ce genre d'endroits. Un bordel est un lieu propice pour un rendez-vous, perdu dans la masse et dans l'ivresse charnelle, un lieu idéal pour conclure des accords, régler des affaires, des échanges, et se féliciter ensuite du travail accompli en montant à l'étage avec une demoiselle.

Rivaï n'avait pas six ans mais savait déjà tout ça.

Il avait déjà entendu les membres d'un gang planifier sombrement l'assassinat d'un homme encombrant, alors que trois prostituées étaient langoureusement installées sur leurs genoux à faire la sourde oreille. Il avait été témoin des délires fumeux d'un client ivre, un ancien soldat du bataillon d'exploration qui divaguait en serrant une des filles jusqu'à lui briser les côtes, dans une étreinte terrorisée face à un Titan qui n'existait pas. Il avait vu le corps des filles, somptueux dans les costumes scintillants, mais une fois dénudés, couverts de bleus, de meurtrissures, de suçons sales, les peaux diaphanes laissant apparaître les côtes sous les seins gonflés.

Rivaï était un gosse, mais il connaissait tout de cet environnement. Il paraissait qu'il n'était pas né dans ce genre de lieu (c'est ce que Klave lui avait dit, un soir, bourré), mais il ne connaissait que cela. Le danger constant, la faim, l'harassement, les débordements de luxure, d'alcool, de violence. Ses yeux d'enfant ne s'écarquillaient plus face au sang ou à l'obscénité. La froideur mordante des ruelles sombres et la chaleur lourde du bordel n'étaient pour lui que des sensations habituelles. Familières. Elles étaient les seules qu'il connaissait.

- Coucou, Rivaï !

Les salutations fleurissaient furtivement sur son passage, les filles lui adressant de grands sourires et de petits signes de la main. Les clients réguliers et les péripatéticiennes du Phénix avaient l'habitude de le voir ici : lorsqu'il ne traînait pas dans les rues ou n'aidait pas Klave dans ses affaires, il venait toujours rechercher la chaleur des lieux, et était presque la petite mascotte du bordel.

Quelques mains taquines ébouriffèrent ses cheveux sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, cherchant du regard une personne précise.

Son regard s'éclaira en la voyant, apparaissant entre les essaims de populace agglutinés.

Une jeune hétaïre, longue comme un chat, aux cheveux blonds teints de mèches roses grossières et tressés à des plumes et des perles, en une superbe coiffure. Les éclats de noisette de ses yeux pétillaient sous les lumières indécentes, et le feu des couleurs de la tenue de la jeune femme se reflétèrent sur les prunelles polaires de Rivaï tandis qu'elle le saluait en s'avançant.

- Hey heeeey ! chantonna-t-elle d'une voix suave. Regardez qui voilà ! C'est mon homme qui rentre de vadrouille !

- Salut Ikki.

Elle se pencha vers lui, les plumes de sa coiffe effleurant le visage de Rivaï qui rosit légèrement.

- Quoi de neuf aujourd'hui, chef ?

- Et toi ? Tu as déjà dû faire passer le temps aux clodos les plus chiants de la journée ou le pire est à venir ?

- Ssssshhh ! siffla Ikki en dissimulant son expression d'amusement. Tu vas vraiment finir par me faire virer avec ta langue bien pendue ! Je t'offre un verre, pour te remplir la bouche et t'empêcher de menacer ma carrière ?

Rivaï se trouva perché sur un tabouret plus haut que lui, accoudé à un petit comptoir bordé de froufrous écarlates, un verre de limonade fade entre les mains.

À côté de lui, Ikki s'installait pour siroter un whiskey, après avoir ondulé des hanches une dernière fois pour les messieurs qui la pressait. Regardant le petit garçon qui buvait goulûment son premier breuvage de la journée, elle fronça un sourcil, passa un doigt sur l'arcade sourcilière du gamin et le retira teinté de rouge.

- Tu veux un pansement ?

Rivaï se renfrogna : un pansement… Ce genre de luxe, il n'en avait pas besoin, pas pour une éraflure aussi bénigne, et il se sentait légèrement offusqué que la péripatéticienne le juge nécessaire pour une telle broutille. Cependant, il était reconnaissant à Ikki de ne pas relever ce détail outre-mesure, ni poser la moindre question. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que pour Rivaï, l'origine du combat n'avait strictement aucune importance comparée à son issue. Il était là, vivant et entier, alors inutile d'en faire des caisses ou même d'aborder le sujet. Lui faire la morale, encore moins.

De toute façon, le sens même du mot « morale » était un vrai aberration ici.

Se rappelant de quelque chose qui le détourna de son humeur ronchon, Rivaï reposa son verre et se tourna vers Ikki.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, fit-il, les yeux pétillants.

- Ah ? Un cadeau de fiançailles ? sourit la jeune femme.

Elle s'interrompit soudain, avisant un homme à la carrure imposante qui entrait dans le bordel, par là où Rivaille s'était faufilé quelques minutes auparavant.

- Ah…, fit-elle en se levant. Je dois y aller, Rivaï. Mon pépère est arrivé. Tu… Et si tu allais voir la mère, là-haut ? Elle doit avoir besoin de toi pour ses chiffres.

- Ouais.

- Tu reviens me voir après ? Vu le bonhomme… Ça devrait pas durer bien longtemps ? fit-elle avec un sourire taquin, en désignant le client, en faisant un petit clin d'œil à l'enfant.

Rivaï le lui rendit et, esquivant les sofas où se vautraient les vénaux clients et les danseuses qui secouaient des plumes rouges en tous sens, il atteint l'escalier en colimaçon caché derrière une étoffe au fond de la pièce.

Morose, il grimpa les marches interminables, la musique chaude et brouillonne et la salle se fit plus feutrée lorsqu'il atteint l'étage supérieur et frappa à la porte qui se dressait devant lui.

Une voix grasse lui indiqua d'entrer et il s'exécuta.

Une énorme femme aux grands yeux verts en amende et au gargantuesque chignon poivre et sel, avachie sur un divan au milieu de monticules de paperasses, le saluant sans le regarder. La patronne du Phénix, la vieille Mara.

- Eh ben bonhomme ? T'es de mauvais poil ? devina-t-elle, comme voyant l'air renfrogné du gamin sans avoir à le voir.

Elle posa son encrier et tourna un visage buriné et orné d'énormes grains de beauté vers l'enfant, remarquant la couleur violacée autour de son œil.

- On t'a encore cherché des noises ? Ils y ont perdu combien de dents ?

- Autant qu'ils ont dit qu'il me manquait de centimètres.

- Arrête donc de démarrer au quart de tour dès qu'on te titille, gamin. C'est un coup à finir enculé dans un coin de rue si tu te jettes sur la mauvaise personne.

- Celui qui tente, je lui écrase les…

- J'en doute pas, coupa la femme. Mais arrête tes gamineries j'te dis. Faut pas que ça t'atteigne ce genre de r'marques Tu verras qu'la taille, c'est pas ce qui compte le plus pour un gars. Enfin, tu comprendras plus tard.

- J'ai compris.

Mara haussa un sourcil et ravala l'expression de surprise qui commençait à modeler son vaste faciès. Elle avait beau s'adresser elle-même à Rivaï comme un à un adulte et jurer comme un charretier, elle oubliait que cet enfant vivait dans une vraie porcherie où les contextes lubriques et les langages crus proliférait, aussi le môme n'avait aucun mal saisir le sens des sous-entendus salasses. Elle détourna le regard et reprit :

- Et puis c'est ça, les hommes : ça met du temps à pousser et une fois lancés, pfiouuuu ! Tu verras que dans douze ans, tu seras si grand que tu pourras attraper les couilles des bourgeois de la surface en gardant les pieds ici.

Rivaï éclata d'un léger rire en cascade, se déridant complètement.

- Allez, bonhomme, oublie ces couillons et amène-toi par ici, j'ai pas mes lunettes et je peine à décrypter ces chiffres-là.

L'enfant approcha et s'installa sur le divan, s'emparant de la feuille que lui tendait la mère.

- Huit… cent quarante… trois, déchiffra-t-il petit à petit. Et dans la deuxième ligne, c'est… Neuf cent vingt.

- Neuf cent vingt quoi, bonhomme ? Ça correspond à quoi, cette deuxième ligne ?

- J'arrive pas à le lire.

- Essaie quand même.

- Liv…raison… hed… Non, heb… domaire. Ça veut dire quoi ?

- C'est ce que je dois casquer pour le ravitaillement de picrate cette semaine.

L'enfant hocha la tête et épela le contenu de la seconde feuille.

La vieille Mara était de ces rares personnes qui savaient lire, écrire, et habilement calculer dans la cité, et c'était elle qui s'occupait des comptes du bar de Brak et du Phénix. Klave étant un illettré complaisant, Rivaï n'était absolument pas destiné à savoir un jour lire et écrire, et d'ailleurs le « tuteur » du gamin ne plaidait pas en faveur de l'enseignement. Savoir lire ne mettait pas le pain dans la bouche. Mais Rivaï, pour avoir souvent assisté à des trafics, avait vite compris que ceux qui connaissaient le langage des lettres étaient avantagés, se faisaient bien moins arnaquer, et dominaient la situation. Alors, malgré le désaccord de Klave, Mara lui apprenait discrètement les rudiments de la lecture et du calcul.

Pour justifier ces séances d'apprentissage, la vieille mère prétendait que sa vue baissait et avait besoin d'yeux jeunes pour décoder la paperasse et les chiffres d'affaire du commerce.

- Eh ben voilà, bonhomme ! s'exclama la grosse femme une fois les comptes épluchés. Tiens, va te servir une orange sur le guéridon, là-bas.

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier et trotta jusqu'à la coupe de fruits lourds de jus qui trônaient sur le meuble.

- Où tu les as eues, ces oranges ? demanda l'enfant en y mordant à pleines dents, sans se soucier d'ôter la peau épaisse.

- C'est un lascar qui a un filon avec le commerce du dessus. Ton paternel a dû dégoter un sacré réseau, parce qu'il nous revient avec les poches gonflées ces derniers temps.

- Mh mmh, marmonna Rivaï, le menton dégoulinant de jus.

Lui, évidemment, savait tout. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un petit gamin aux yeux grands ouverts, aux oreilles affûtées et à la curiosité traînante pour connaître les moindres détails des affaires du quartier. Et Rivaï savait que Klave avait il y a peu réussi à « faire affaire » avec un gars de la Triple Dague, un des plus importants réseaux criminels des souterrains. Enfin, faire affaire… Le trafiquant se vantait silencieusement d'avoir trouvé un moyen de plumer son type, par des moyens incompréhensibles pour Rivaï.

- 'Fin bref, reprit Mara. Klave a eu la « générosité » de filer une part de l'oseille à Brak et on a pu se payer quelques petits plaisirs. Allez, gobe-moi cette orange-là avant que ton paternel ne débarque en braillant au gaspillage.

- C'est pas mon père.

Le gamin avait sifflé ces mots avec agressivité. Cela faisait la seconde fois que Mara désignait ainsi Klave et horripilait l'enfant. Sans remercier pour l'orange, Rivaï recala sa besace sur son épaule et sortit en adressant un bref regard à la patronne du bordel, sur la chambre de laquelle il referma la porte. Redescendant dans la salle, il constata qu'Ikki n'était toujours pas revenue. Les sourcils froncés, contrarié, le garçon sortit dans la rue en raclant avec agacement ses semelles sur les pavés.

Il en avait assez d'entendre Mara désigner Klave comme son père. Ce n'était strictement pas le cas.

Rivaï avait toujours vécu ainsi, par débrouilles et astuces mais ayant un foyer où rentrer le soir, dans la cahute du vieux Klave, qui lui assurait aussi de le nourrir lorsqu'il en avait besoin. C'était presque de la coopération, de la cohabitation plutôt qu'un lien de pur altruisme.

Il paraissait que l'homme connaissait vaguement la mère de l'enfant, qui aurait été prostituée et lui avait confié le garçon avant de disparaître. Rivaï savait que Klave s'était vaguement attaché à lui et veillait à ce qu'il comprenne et suive les règles du souterrain sans jamais se faire avoir, mais, lorsque l'alcool rougissait le front de l'homme, son poing s'abattait aussi facilement sur lui.

Sans comprendre exactement ce qui l'hérissait exactement dans le fait qu'on les associe père et fils, Rivaï se mettait en colère chaque fois que ça arrivait.

Il n'avait pas de père, n'en avait jamais eu besoin, et en avoir un signifiait avoir une longueur de retard dans ce monde : être couvert par le chaperon parental, être protégé, chéri. Cela rendait faible, peu méfiant, et peu débrouillard. Rivaï n'avait besoin de personne… même si c'était quand même drôlement rassurant de ne pas dormir le soir dans le caniveau, et d'avoir toujours de quoi manger un peu.

Un cri de fille accompagné d'un fracas métallique, à plusieurs rues d'ici, vibra dans l'air glacé de la cité noire, parvenant jusqu'aux oreilles de Rivaï, allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité.

Insomnies. Encore. Il préférait encore rester éveillé à entendre les bruits terrifiants de la nuit plutôt que d'avoir à les retrouver. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix : même s'il le voulait, le sommeil ne viendrait pas, l'effroi crispant le corps de l'enfant était trop intense pour laisser filtrer l'épuisement.

Cela arrivait, parfois. Ce cauchemar.

La première fois, il s'était réveillé si brusquement qu'il avait cru mourir sur le coup. Il était resté pétrifié, les yeux brillants d'épouvante dans le noir, la pelisse lui servant de couverture se déchirant presque sous la pression de ses poings verrouillés de terreur.

La vision d'un visage, immense, disproportionné, aux yeux inexpressifs et à la mâchoire monstrueuse, tourné vers lui. Voilà ce qui, de temps en temps, de manière irrégulière, le hantait dans son sommeil.

La première fois, il n'avait pas identifié cette apparition, mais la peur ancrée dans les entrailles de l'Humain, comme gravée dans son empreinte génétique depuis le grand massacre d'il y a plusieurs ancestrales décennies, lui avait soufflé le nom de cette abomination.

Un Titan.

Une de ces ignobles et absurdes créatures, qu'il n'avait jamais vues. De ce cauchemar, il avait parlé une fois à Mara, qui lui avait alors imposé de se taire. Un simple cauchemar, à force d'entendre des baragouins sur ces monstres…

Oui, sauf que le sujet Titan était aboli dans la cité souterraine. C'était le problème principal des gens de la surface, qui en parlaient avec l'excitation et l'appréhension de victimes en sursis se sachant intouchables au fond d'elles. Mais cette populace de surface, la « première exposée » aux Titans, vivait prospère. Dans les sous-sols, la notion de vie n'était pas remise en question par ces géants contenus à l'extérieur des enceintes fortifiées. Elle n'est pas menacée quotidiennement par un danger extérieur, lointain, abstrait presque pour le citoyen standard.

L'habitant des souterrains, lui, luttait chaque jour, non pas contre l'espèce répugnante des Titans mais contre celle, pernicieuse et obscure, de l'humanité elle-même. Ses travers, ses pêchés, ses vices engendraient les pires retors entre congénères.

Le truand, le meurtrier ou le clochard de la cité sombre a déjà suffisamment à faire avec ou contre ses semblables pour survivre, plutôt que de se soucier en plus de la menace de la surface. Il était inutile de mentionner les Titans, et au fil du temps, l'inutilité de la chose s'était muée en interdiction muette. Un sujet tabou qui faisait se retourner avec désapprobation les passants, se resservir avec aplomb les buveurs, et parfois s'échauffer le sang des bagarreurs.

Alors, non, Rivaï n'avait jamais entendu parler des Titans autre que dans les basses rumeurs du soir et la bouche des saoulards. Assez pour s'exercer de temps à autre à se visualiser ces créatures, mais pas assez pour en cauchemarder.

Mara s'était inquiétée de savoir comment pareil rêve pouvait polluer l'esprit de l'enfant et cela l'avait effrayée, lui demandant de faire comme si de rien n'était et de ne plus en parler.

La nuit précédente, Rivaï l'avait revu. Il s'était s'éveillé, tétanisé, le cœur si crispé qu'il semblait s'arrêter de fonctionner pendant les longues minutes durant lesquelles Rivaï peinait à réaliser qu'il était encore vivant. Il n'avait pas envie de le retrouver. Il se répétait des provocations dans sa tête sans jamais s'en convaincre. Il était terrifié par cette vision qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Non, décidément, il ne fermerait pas l'œil ce soir.

À quelques mètres de lui, les ronflements monstrueux de Klave résonnaient dans toute la cahute, faisant trembler les chambranles de bois.

Rivaï s'enfouit la tête dans sa besace, dont le contenu moelleux lui servait d'oreiller. Ce contact fit remonter à la surface une pensée qui l'avait hanté toute la matinée et, soudainement envahi d'énergie, il se releva brusquement et s'extirpa sans bruit de sa paillasse.

Il se faufila vers la fenêtre, et disparut à l'extérieur.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quarante minutes pour traverser à l'aveuglette la cité, chemin qu'il faisait presque tous les jours, qu'il avait traversé le matin-même, et dont il connaissait les moindres détails.

Il arriva sans encombre au Phénix. La taverne et le bordel étaient ouverts, comme d'habitude, mais Rivaï savait que toutes les filles ne travaillaient pas de nuit.

La petite ombre s'arrêta au pied du mur, avisa la fenêtre ouverte semblable à un carré de lumière sur la façade noire du mur du bordel, et, réajustant sa besace sur son épaule, escalada un empilement de tonneaux, agrippa une poutre dépassant de la charpente éventrée du bâtiment et, agile, grimpa le long du mur sans un bruit. Il atteignit la fenêtre sans mal, enjamba la balustrade et y resta assis, scrutant l'intérieur de la pièce.

Le seul mobilier était composé d'un grand lit croulant sous les couvertures, et d'un petit secrétaire surmonté d'un miroir.

Et, au centre de la pièce, superbe dans sa quasi-nudité, Ikki chantonnait en se déhanchant doucement, démêlant ses cheveux.

À sa vue, Rivaï sentit son cœur devenir tout chaud dans sa poitrine.

Une fois, il avait trouvé une bille, par terre, près d'un égout (sans doute un enfant du dessus l'ayant fait tomber). Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais cette petite bulle de verre poli translucide, chamarrée et si jolie, avait exercé sur lui une telle attraction qu'il s'en était emparé sans hésitation. Elle ne lui servait à rien – ce qui n'aide pas à survivre dans le souterrain n'est d'aucune utilité – mais sa beauté et la pureté de sa surface avaient fait résonner en lui le désir de serrer cet objet de toutes ses forces et ne jamais le lâcher.

Finalement, il l'avait perdue dans une bagarre. Dans la cité souterraine, la beauté se perdait trop vite.

La beauté était rare. Presque inexistante. Et Ikki était belle. Mais être belle, ici, c'était triste, et éphémère. Les femmes belles avaient pour néfaste destin de finir, au mieux, dans ce genre de maison close, et étaient vouées à y faner leur splendeur dans les bras brutaux des hommes.

Pourtant, malgré les années passées à faire la prostituée, Ikki était encore jeune, et incroyablement resplendissante aux yeux de Rivaï. Il aimait le velouté de sa peau, la courbe des flancs qui jouaient avec la lumière pour, par l'usage d'illusions d'optique, dissimuler les côtes saillantes. Et il aimait par-dessus tout ces incroyables cheveux blonds, fascinants, si différents des banales chevelures brunes caractéristiques du type du souterrain.

Il aimait sa voix, qui chantait pour elle-même.

Au bout de longues minutes, tournoyant lentement sur elle-même, Ikki aperçut l'enfant, perché à sa fenêtre. Elle ne sursauta pas, ni ne dissimula son corps, mais s'interrompit brusquement et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? T'as fugué ?

- Klave est complètement bourré et j'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Je te signale qu'en plus d'arriver à l'improviste, au moins on toque pour demander à entrer !

Le petit garçon tapota son poing contre le battant de la fenêtre et demanda avec une candeur non feinte :

- Je peux entrer ?

- Je t'en prie, répondit Ikki en riant.

Une étincelle ravie dans le regard, Rivaï sauta sur le plancher avec la souplesse d'un petit chat, ôta sa petite cape et trottina jusqu'au lit pour s'y asseoir, sa besace sur les genoux.

Ikki, bras croisés, le regarda s'installer avec amusement. Elle soupira avec un sourire, finit de se déshabiller et, seulement vêtue d'un bas usé, vint s'asseoir aux côtés du gamin.

- Allez, pas de chichis, dis-moi franchement : pourquoi t'es là ?

- J'ai dit que j'avais un cadeau pour toi, ce matin, avoua Rivaï en ouvrant sa besace.

- Oh, oui ! Qu'est-ce que c…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'objet, déplié entre les petits bras tendus de Rivaï. Une grande cape de coton robuste, teintée de vert, apparut à la vue de la jeune femme.

- Où as-tu eu ça ?

- On me l'a donné.

- Menteur ! s'exclama la jeune femme en agrippant l'enfant et en lui passant une main sévère dans les cheveux, l'ébouriffant avec insistance. Espèce de petit menteur, et voleur ! Tu as chipé ça !

- Arrête ! Ikki, lâche-moi ! fit le gamin en se débattant.

- Tais-toi, tu risques en plus d'avertir la mère de présence !

Elle finit par le lâcher, tout échevelé, et le laissa reprendre son souffle. Sérieuse, elle le prit par les épaules et déclara :

- Tu sais que c'est mal de voler.

Le gamin se renfrogna.

- Je voulais que tu aies un truc pour te couvrir, si un jour ton seul manteau tombe en pièce. C'tout.

Le sourire d'Ikki se figea et son visage afficha une expression inidentifiable. Rivaï n'aurait su dire si elle était fâchée, contrariée ou dubitative, mais il se sentit plonger dans une profonde perplexité quand il remarqua la force et la brillance du regard posé sur lui.

- Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi, annonça-t-elle. Tu fermes les yeux ?

L'enfant porta aussitôt les mains à son visage pour s'y cacher les yeux avec une petite moue excitée.

Le lit grinça, indiquant à l'enfant qu'Ikki se penchait vers lui, et il sentit son souffle s'éparpiller sur son visage.

- Rivaï.

La voix d'Ikki frissonnait en prononçant ce nom, avec une solennité surprenante. Le garçon se redressa, les mains toujours plaquées sur les yeux, figé par le ton étrange de la jeune femme et le cœur battant soudain plus vite, en écho à l'intensité avec laquelle son prénom avait été formulé.

- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, fit-elle en approchant son visage du sien. Tu es gentil. Tu es intelligent. Tu es quelqu'un d'attentionné. Et tu es quelqu'un d'important.

Ce dernier mot résonna dans l'esprit de l'enfant avec la même intensité que l'écho de son prénom prononcé par Ikki quelques secondes auparavant, tandis que la jeune femme reprenait :

- Quelle que soit ta taille. Quel que soit ton âge. Quel que soit l'endroit où tu vis et d'où tu viens. Tu es une belle personne, et il faut que tu le restes. Ne laisse pas la saloperie et la gadoue de cet endroit t'atteindre.

Elle posa sa main sur la poitrine du garçon, à l'endroit du cœur, et y referma doucement le poing en appuyant plus fermement.

- Là. Ce cœur qui bat dans ta poitrine n'appartient qu'à toi, tu entends ? Il est à toi, il n'y a que toi qui puisses choisir de quels objectifs le charger. Tu n'as pas à te fondre dans la masse de brutes et de criminels de ce souterrain, Rivaï. Tu as beaucoup de force et de belles valeurs en toi.

Rivaï sentit une main écarter les mèches retombant sur son front et les lèvres douces d'Ikki s'y poser avec tendresse. Sa conscience primaire d'enfant ne lui permettait pas de comprendre que ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais entendus étaient suscités par la sincérité et l'émotion engendrée par le cadeau qu'il venait d'offrir à Ikki. Il ôta ses mains de son visage et vit Ikki enrouler la cape autour de ses épaules en souriant un « merci » silencieux.

Elle se glissa dans les draps et Rivaï n'attendit pas d'invitation pour s'y réfugier aussitôt, se pelotonnant aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Le visage plongé dans l'oreiller, un œil tourné vers le visage d'Ikki, l'observa. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant d'éclater d'un petit rire étouffé, Rivaï se blottissant contre le corps tiède de la jeune femme.

- Tu sais ce que c'est que cette cape que tu m'as rapportée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bah… Un vieux drap vert.

- Pas vraiment, rit Ikki. Il s'agit d'une pièce d'uniforme militaire appartenant aux bataillons d'exploration. Elle n'est pas finie, mais ça ne fait pas de doute, c'est bien l'une d'elles. Sans doute une livraison d'uniformes en cours de finition. Ils y cousent deux grandes ailes : une noire, et une blanche. On les appelle les « ailes de la liberté », il paraît. Et ceux qui les portent ont le droit et le pouvoir d'aller au-delà des Murs.

- …Pourquoi ils font ça ? demanda Rivaï après une hésitation. Sortir des Murs… C'est dangereux.

- Oui, très. Beaucoup perdent la vie.

L'image du Titan de ses cauchemars fit tressaillir l'enfant.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si des gens comme nous pouvons le comprendre. Comme eux ne comprennent pas beaucoup de nos agissements.

Elle caressa longuement la tignasse noire du gamin, qui retint un sourire de bien-être. Les cheveux sombres, ébouriffés, étaient collés de sueur et de poussière, mais Ikki n'en avait que faire.

Elle ouvrit les lèvres, inspira et se mit à chanter.

Ces mots étaient prononcés dans une langue étrangère, ronde, aux accents pleins et aux syllabes roulant sur sa langue comme des galets dans le courant de la rivière.

Rivaï ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par cette mélodie qu'Ikki chantait souvent sans qu'il l'ait jamais comprise.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça signifie « déploie tes ailes, petit corbeau… Déploie tes ailes aussi grandes qu'est la taille de ton âme, et envole-toi au-delà de la muraille de chagrin, là où tu pourras devenir colombe… »

Ikki sentit, contre son cou, les lèvres de l'enfant s'étirer en un léger sourire, son souffle devenir petit à petit plus régulier, sa tête s'appesantir, encadrée des plis de la cape verte. Elle chanta encore de longues minutes, des heures peut-être. Dans les souterrains, le temps n'est jamais considérable, et les moments d'apaisement et de sécurité trop précieux pour être mesurés.

La salle du bar était semblable à un trognon de pomme agrémenté de quelques mouches à viande. La petite douzaine de sombres clients qui chuchotaient par groupes restreints créaient un bourdonnement rauque, que les bruits de la rue et les musiques du bordel agrémentaient.

Une soirée ordinaire, encore une insignifiante journée passée, préparant la tout aussi insignifiante suivante.

C'est ce que pensait Brak, essuyant un verre, quand soudain la porte d'entrée vola en éclats. Trois hommes au visage balafré entrèrent, la main portée à leur flanc sous leur ample manteau de cuir. Tous les clients, ainsi que Brak, se figèrent en reconnaissant la déchirure du vêtement au niveau du cœur. Le signe de reconnaissance des membres de la Triple Dague.

- **KLAVE !**

Le braillement de l'homme de tête ébranla toute la salle.

- Espèce de merde de cafard, ramène ton sale cul ici qu'on te l'épluche !

L'interpellé s'approcha, feintant l'ignorance avec un calme frôlant l'insolence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, les mecs ?

- C'est ça, fais le malin. Tu croyais nous tromper longtemps ?

- Tromper ? Je n'ai tr…

Le premier des hommes cracha dédaigneusement son cigare et dégaina brutalement un revolver, qu'il braqua sur Klave.

- Oh là, on se calme, les gars ! s'écria ce dernier en tendant les mains, maîtrisant le frisson qui secouait son échine.

- Si vous voulez vous battre, c'est dehors ! intervint Brak.

- Merci, vieux, tu m'aides là ! siffla Klave.

- On va pas se gêner pour foutre une plumée à cet enfoiré dans le lieu qui lui convient le mieux : cette taverne miteuse !

À ces mots, l'homme et un de ses acolytes donnèrent un violent coup de pied dans une table, qui se brisa sur le sol. Ils ravagèrent la salle, violentant les clients qui ne s'étaient pas encore enfuis.

Rivaï, qui trottinait en tous sens et faisait le pigeon voyageur dans le quartier, entra à ce moment-là.

Le troisième des lascars qui étaient entrés Chez Brak et se trouvait encore près de l'entrée n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'il sentit une brûlure intense lacérer le bas de son dos.

Il poussa un hurlement de surprise et, faisant un bond de côté, découvrit le gosse qui tenait fermement une des torches éclairant habituellement l'entrée du bâtiment, et dont il s'était emparé sans hésiter ni chercher à comprendre la situation, en voyant ces hommes foutre le bordel dans la salle.

- OUARG ! brailla l'homme. Le p'tit con, il m'a brûlé !

Rivaï évita le coup que tenta de lui porta son adversaire, que le premier homme rappela à l'ordre avant de lancer à l'intention de l'enfant :

- Déguerpis d'ici, gamin.

- Rivaï, barre-toi, cingla Klave.

- C'est à eux de se barrer. Ils ont rien à foutre ici.

- Oh que si, ricana le premier de la Triple Dague, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Klave, rends-nous notre blé, immédiatement, et peut-être qu'on partira sans trop te fumer ni abîmer la déco.

- Comment je l'aurais votre argent ? fit le trafiquant, avec de moins en moins d'assurance.

- Ok, rétorqua l'homme en pointant son revolver sur Klave.

- Attendez ! Prenez la caisse de Brak !

- Quoi ? s'étrangla le patron de la taverne.

Le leader du trio hocha la tête et les deux autres empoignèrent Klave, le fouillant avec brutalité et lui retirant les moindres pièces fourrés dans chacune de ses poches.

- Autant récupérer tout ce qu'on peut sur ta carcasse avant de te buter. Et comme tu nous en as soufflé la si bonne idée, nous allons aussi prélever quelques intérêts dans la caisse, en dédommagement de cet accueil déplorable que vous nous faîtes, fit l'homme en fourrant le contenu du petit coffre du comptoir dans un sac.

Le temps d'apercevoir l'éclat d'une lame et d'avoir le réflex de faire un saut de côté pour éviter le coup de couteau, le second de la Triple Dague entrevit le gosse qui s'était jeté sur lui, le couteau au poing.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, Rivaï ! beugla Klave. Range ça ! Tu…

Le gosse n'eut pas le temps de désobéir.

Le poing massif de la Triple Dague s'abattit sur lui, le projetant à terre, heurtant le comptoir.

Klave eut un rictus en voyant l'enfant gémir mais rester immobile au milieu des débris.

Il empoigna le criminel et lui envoya une droite discutable, avant qu'un phénoménal coup ne lui fasse regretter son audace, lui faisant traverser la salle en brisant les tables.

Brak retint son camarade en l'aidant à se relever, quand Klave cracha avec gravité :

- Brak, fais évacuer le bordel.

- **Personne ne bouge ! **répéta l'homme du réseau.

- Brak, qu'est-ce qu…

Les regards se tournèrent vers la petite voix venant du couloir menant au bordel : Ikki se tenait dans l'entrée, pétrifiée.

- Ikki ! hurla Brak. Rentre dans la salle !

- Personne ne bouge j'ai dit ! brailla l'un des mercenaires de la Triple Dague. Toi ! fit-il à l'intention de Klave. Dernière fois. Tu me dis comment tu comptes nous refiler notre blé, ou je conclus notre brève coopération avec une balle dans ta misérable cervelle.

Klave secoua misérablement la tête. Ce fut son dernier mouvement.

Le plomb de la balle perfora le front du trafiquant. Une autre pénétra son abdomen, avant qu'un coup de poing inutile ne vienne fracasser son crâne, propulsant Klave hors de la salle et atterrir dans le caniveau de la rue, faisant hurler les derniers passants qui finirent de déserter les lieux. Tous s'étaient tus dans le bâtiment. Le hurlement d'Ikki s'était étranglé dans sa gorge.

Le tireur rangea son arme et déclara tranquillement :

- On a fini, les gars. Je me tire.

- On arrange un peu ce foutoir et on te rejoint, ricana son acolyte. On fait du zèle.

Le premier homme quitta le champ de bataille tandis que ses deux comparses restaient à ravager le reste des lieux et violenter les personnes encore présentes.

Rivaï, sonné à terre, avait entendu les deux coups de feu mais n'avait pas réussi à rassembler ses bribes de conscience. Il devinait plus que ne voyait le capharnaüm de la salle, les clients les plus hardis (ou ivres) ripostant, se débattant face aux criminels d'élite, Brak se faisant massacrer contre un mur, un des hommes renversant un chandelier sur le rideau couvrant le couloir menant au bordel, y mettant le feu.

Le gosse sentit une main se refermer sur son bras et le soulever et il vit Ikki, les yeux effarés et luisants de larmes d'effroi, l'entraîner vers l'extérieur. Ils ne l'atteignirent pas une patte énorme se referma sur la gorge de Rivaï et il vit un des criminels, le tenant à bout de bras, agripper de l'autre main la chevelure de la jeune femme.

L'homme ne les regardait même pas. Il était animé par le simple désir d'empoigner tout ce qui était encore intact – aussi bien mobilier que personnes – pour finir de le briser correctement et asseoir ainsi la terreur engendré par la Triple Dague.

Rivaï se sentit plaquer contre le mur, son crâne heurtant une étagère d'alcools. Il entrevit le regard glacé du criminel quand la voix d'Ikki transperça le vacarme des ravages causés par son acolyte.

- Non, laissez-l… !

Un coup de poing la cueillit en plein visage, coupant net sa supplication.

Rivaï sentit une onde foudroyante parcourir ses nerfs, diluant instantanément toute confusion. Il poussa un grondement qui resta bloqué dans sa gorge et, gesticulant en tous sens, il donna un coup de pied violent dans l'étagère le juxtaposant elle qui céda sur le coup. Tous les alcools qui y étaient posés se déversèrent sur Rivaï et le brigand, qui sursauta, crachota, brailla tous les jurons du langage humain avant de resserrer sa poigne sur Rivaï, le fusillant du regard, furieux comme un taureau piqué. La vue brouillée par la rage et l'alcool gouttant devant ses yeux, il ne vit pas que l'enfant, lui aussi couvert de liquide, avait dans la chute des produits gonflé ses joues d'alcool.

Le brigand, mis hors de lui, sentit ses pieds s'empêtrer dans les débris de bois et de verre jonchant le sol. Il recula de quelques mètres, trébuchant, sans lâcher le gamin qu'il assaillait de tous les noms.

- **Espèce de petit con de bâtard de mes deux, tu vas...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa vocifération. Rivaï, dégoulinant de liquide et la bouche pleine d'alcool, cracha brutalement le liquide sur le visage de son adversaire. Du moins ce dernier cru que son visage était la cible. Il n'avait pas remarqué, s'élevant dans son dos, la flamme du chandelier sur le comptoir, dont il s'était approché à reculons. L'alcool craché par Rivaï entra en contact avec la puissante flamme et, comme une bouffée draconienne, une gerbe de feu jaillit.

L'homme, couvert d'alcool, s'enflamma aussitôt.

Un hurlement bestial retentit dans la taverne dévastée. Les vêtements de l'homme, embrasés, diffusaient une odeur nauséabonde et sous la douleur et la surprise, il lâcha Rivaï que les flammes avaient déjà atteint.

Tandis que l'homme hurlait comme un porc que l'on égorge, gesticulant comme un diable et se heurtant, hystérique dans son effroyable agonie, à tous les débris jonchant la pièce, le gosse roula à terre. Il ôta précipitamment son T-shirt enflammé, étouffa fébrilement les flammes rongeant son pantalon et léchant sa peau dans un grésillement avide. Il ne prêta aucunement attention aux profondes marques qui cuisaient sa peau et se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Ikki.

La jeune femme, couteau à la main, avait essayé de porter un coup à un des hommes, dans le dos. Ce dernier grogna et se retourna, la lame n'ayant pas pénétré la masse musculaire et graisseuse et ne lui ayant porté presque aucun dommage. Ikki, constatant l'échec de sa manœuvre et se décomposant face au regard terrible de l'homme, bondit sur le côté pour éviter le coup de feu qui avait essayé de l'atteindre et s'enfuit à toute vitesse hors du bâtiment, l'homme sur ses talons.

Percutant les passants, elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle qu'elle savait aboutissant à un immeuble blindé.

Titubant de terreur, elle fonça vers la porte, et la percuta de plein fouet. Fermée. Hermétiquement close. Ikki se retrouva piégée.

Elle fit volte-face et vit le criminel débarquer dans la ruelle et s'abattre sur elle comme un vautour.

Il lui attrapa les cheveux, la projeta contre le mur et ne lui laissa pas le temps de retomber au sol avant de se mettre à la rouer de coups, déversant sur elle la colère absurde d'un homme qui ne trouvait sa raison d'être que dans la brutalité gratuite.

- Espèce de sale petite pute ! Crève donc dans la merde, là dont tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir !

- **Lâche-la !** rugit Rivaï, débarquant du coin de la rue, en se jetant sur lui alors que l'homme dégainait son revolver, pointé sur Ikki, et qu'un coup de feu retentissait.

Il se cramponna à lui, cognant de toutes ses forces, mordant, se démenant comme un chien fou sur la menace. Il entendit un coup de feu mais, ivre d'adrénaline et ne se sentant pas glisser au sol, il en déduisit inconsciemment qu'il n'était pas touché et redoubla de hargne.

L'homme manqua de se débarrasser de lui maintes fois mais jamais il ne parvenait à détacher ce petit condensé de ténacité bouillonnante.

Les mâchoires de l'enfant se refermèrent sur la gorge de l'homme et, cramponné à lui, Rivaï serra les dents, de toutes ses forces.

Il sentit la peau se craquer, se distendre comme un tissu, et céder. La chair chaude du cou éclata comme celle d'un fruit et, sous la pression des crocs de Rivaï, les vaisseaux crevaient et emplissait la bouche du gamin de sang.

L'homme mugissait comme du bétail acculé, qu'une hyène aurait pris à la gorge. Le son du revolver tombant à terre parvint à ses oreilles.

Un coup de poing magistral cueillit le gamin en pleine tempe, lui faisant lâcher prise instantanément. Sous le coup, Rivaï sentit son esprit vibrer dans son crâne. Il fut projeté à terre et dérapa sur le sol gluant d'eau sale.

La tempe cuisante, la vue complètement brouillée et l'oreille gauche vrombissante, l'enfant haleta et se releva sur un coude, dodelinant de la tête.

Il vit, à travers le brouillard du choc, l'homme se dresser entre lui et Ikki. Il n'était qu'une vague silhouette pour le gosse, sonné, mais pour qui il paraissait trop grand.

Immense. Inhumain. L'incarnation immédiate de la menace de la vie.

Rivaï se releva d'un bond, s'empara du revolver inerte, à un mètre de lui. L'arme pesait incroyablement lourd au bout de ses petits bras.

Il entendit une détonation qui résonna longuement dans sa tête, et vit distinctement une fleur sanglante éclater sur la nuque de l'homme et un ruisseau de sang teinter son dos.

L'enfant resta immobile, le regard ancré à la vision de l'homme s'écroulant. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Ikki, baignant dans son sang, haletait des mots inintelligibles. Rivaï allait se précipiter vers elle quand un bruissement le fit sursauter il fit volte-face, la main toujours verrouillée sur l'arme.

Celui qui avait tiré et abattu le Triple Dague se tenait au bout de la rue déserte. Un homme, emmitouflé dans un grand manteau de cuir noir, le visage camouflé par une large capuche, abaissait tranquillement son arme.

Les neurones de Rivaï, affolés, parvinrent cependant à lui retransmettre une information.

Il reconnaissait le type de cet homme, il en avait déjà vu.

On les appelait « les choucas » de la cité. Les nettoyeurs des rues, ceux qui mettaient fin aux conflits causant trop de ravages dans la ville. Ils n'étaient pas officiels, n'avaient aucunement le titre de flics, mais débarquaient parfois d'on ne savait où lorsqu'une lutte violente entre trafiquants ou gangs dégénérait, et ils intervenaient de manière radicale, souvent en éliminant simplement le problème. Seuls ces hommes empêchaient la cité souterraine de devenir un véritable Enfer.

Et un de ces choucas venait d'abattre le ressortissant de la Triple Dague, sans doute n'ayant aucune idée de la source du conflit, mais empêchant l'homme de massacrer ce gosse et cette femme. Femme qu'il semblait toiser, jaugeant son état de loin. Rivaï l'entendit soupirer et le vit s'approcher d'un pas calme, l'arme au poing.

Il savait que les choucas étaient là pour « régler » les conflits et ne laisser aucun trouble derrière. Pas de blessés graves. Pas d'agonie. Juste une mort bien propre et nette, pour faire table rase du différend en achevant les mourants.

L'homme avançait toujours vers eux. Vers Ikki. Un « clic », indiqua à Rivaï que le pouce de l'homme avait appuyé sur le chien.

Il eut l'impression que la pompe de son cœur se remettait soudainement à fonctionner, un battement puissant dans sa poitrine le secouant et le faisant bouger de sa tétanie alors qu'il voyait le canon de l'arme se lever lentement vers la femme blessée.

- **Arrête !**

Il se rua au devant du choucas et s'interposa entre lui et sa cible, braquant farouchement son arme sur lui.

Le choucas fixa l'enfant, qui ne voyait pas ses yeux mais sentait son regard le transpercer de part en part.

L'homme toisa longuement la demi-portion d'enfant qui se dressait devant lui, le torse marqué de brûlures, le visage ensanglanté, une flamboyance bouillonnante animant l'acier de ses yeux.

Il finit par baisser calmement son arme et la ranger dans son étui, à la grande surprise de Rivaï qui resta cependant campé dans sa position, prêt à tout.

- T'as du feu dans les yeux, toi.

Le choucas lâcha ces mots en rangeant son arme. Rivaï ne les intégra pas immédiatement, le cerveau chahuté. Il continua de foudroyer l'homme, le mettant au défi de faire le moindre geste déplacé.

Ce dernier soupira de nouveau et tourna les talons. Un acte de pitié inutile. Ou un acte de respect, peut-être, pour ce petit rien d'homme qui semblait prêt à s'élever contre le monde.

Rivaï, déboussolé, regarda l'homme s'éloigner. Quand il eut disparut et que le silence et l'obscurité de la ruelle se refermèrent sur lui et Ikki, il lâcha l'arme qui avait appartenu à la Triple Dague et, le cœur au bord des lèvres, se précipita vers la prostituée, étalée au pied du mur.

- Ikki !

La jeune femme, le dos appuyé contre l'angle du bâtiment, était écroulée au milieu des détritus.

Elle suffoquait, les cheveux éparses, et Rivaï sentit un gouffre déchirer son esprit quand il sentit l'image d'une tache vermeil, située sur l'abdomen d'Ikki, se graver à jamais dans sa mémoire d'enfant.

La plaie de la balle laissait fuir le sang par gros bouillons chauds. Rivaï aurait pu appeler au secours, mais une présence d'esprit glaciale lui indiquait que cela ne ferait qu'ameuter de la populace autour de son amie perdue.

Il ignorait ses genoux tremblants, le sang battant à ses temps. Il s'agenouilla en frissonnant près d'elle et leva les mains, essayant désespérément d'en faire quelque chose pour aider la blessée. Il finit par les poser sur la plaie, pressant maladroitement le flanc meurtri qui ne cessait de laisser échapper le sang par ruissellements.

- Riv-v…

Elle leva péniblement les bras et pris le visage de l'enfant dans ses mains, pressant avec fébrilité ses paumes sur ses joues poisseuses de sang.

- Je suis pas une pute, Rivaille !...

Ce dernier resta tétanisé, fixant le regard éperdu et embué d'Ikki, dont les paroles semblaient être un démenti pathétique des derniers mots violents du criminel à son égard.

- J'en suis p-pas une… Je… Je veux juste…

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge et elle se mit à pleurer, le corps secoué de sanglots qui ressemblaient plus à des convulsions. Les larmes coulaient en cascade de ses grands yeux, toujours écarquillés et plongés dans ceux du petit garçon.

Alors qu'il était resté figé, Rivaille, sans quitter Ikki du regard, ôta ses paumes de la plaie et posa à son tour sa petite main tiède sur la joue de la prostituée plongeant ses grands yeux polaires dans les prunelles dorées de la jeune femme, il chuchota :

- T'en es pas une, Ikki ! T'es mon amie.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent davantage tandis que les traits de son visage, congestionnés en une expression d'abandon à la douleur, semblèrent se figer en ce masque de souffrance. Secouée de spasmes nauséeux, elle appuya sa joue contre la paume de l'enfant.

Dans un geste d'épuisement, elle l'attira à lui la tête de Rivaï se posa contre la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Le gosse tira à sur eux un pan de tissu poisseux étendu à terre.

Il faisait froid, l'humidité de la cité souterraine faisant perler des gouttes de sueur glacée sur la peau hérissée de Rivaï la pelisse était inutile, mais même s'ils avaient eu à disposition le plus épais et fourni des édredons, les deux corps serrés auraient eu tout aussi froid. Ils étaient deux résidus humains brisés, fermement enlacés, tels deux animaux agonisants.

Rivaï, la tempe collée au sternum d'Ikki, la serrait doucement contre lui. La blessure de la balle bavait le sang à gros bouillons et trempait le petit corps de Rivaï d'encre rouge. Dans la cage thoracique ensanglantée, telle la caisse d'un tambour, un gong mat et lointain résonnait.

Il se sentit emporté par le rythme de ce cœur et s'y mêla peu à peu la mélodie de la chanson qu'Ikki chantait lorsque Rivaï la retrouvait, la nuit. L'enfant ne sut pas si c'était lui qui, cette fois, fredonnait la berceuse. L'ariette résonnait dans l'air, se confondait avec le vrombissement sourd du silence, créait un brouillard confus dans l'esprit de Rivaille. Seule Ikki entendait clairement cette petite voix fredonner la berceuse contre son cœur.

Rivaï sentit précisément à quel moment la mort jeta son voile sur le corps de la jeune prostituée. L'oreille collée contre sa poitrine, les yeux mi-clos, il les ouvrit peu à peu en entendant le rythme du tambour ralentir, irrémédiablement. Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, ne releva pas les yeux. Il eut l'impression de cesser de respirer, pourtant, sans s'en rendre compte, il continuait de fredonner.

Les battements s'espacèrent de plus en plus, devinrent plus graves, plus lointains, imprégnant l'âme de Rivaï d'impacts profonds.

_Boum. _

Il sut que c'était le dernier, pourtant il attendit la suite. Peut-être qu'un autre battement surviendrait à la suite… Mais il n'en fut rien. Les notes de la mélodie se perdirent dans la gorge de Rivaï.

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de décoller sa tête du corps d'Ikki et de la regarder longuement.

Il ne lui ferma pas les yeux. Personne ne lui avait appris à le faire. Il avait déjà vu des personnes mourir. Des dealers, sous la balle. Des clochards, sous le froid et la faim. Des vieillards, sous la fatigue de l'existence. Et même, un jour, un bébé, mort dans les bras d'une femme habitant à côté du bordel – Rivaï se souvenait des hurlements de douleur de la mère, pleurant son enfant qui, certainement refusant de s'aventurer dans ce monde putréfié qui ne lui offrait que la possibilité d'une existence gangrénée, avait préféré redonner le plus vite possible sa vie.

Il avait vu de nombreux cadavres, des meurtres, des accidents mortels… Mais jamais n'avait eu à regarder droit dans les yeux le cadavre d'un être cher. Jamais il n'avait eu à contempler le reflet vitrifié d'yeux éteints qui avaient autrefois pétillé en le regardant. Jamais il n'avait eu à porter un deuil. Mais après tout, aussi petit et ignorant soit-il, si Rivaï avait déjà compris une chose, c'est que l'apprentissage de la vie dans les souterrains ne se faisait jamais sans souffrance.

Le gosse sentait un plomb peser dans sa poitrine. Ses paupières étaient lourdes.

Il se pencha vers Ikki, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Les yeux mi-clos, il sentit la tiédeur de la bouche d'Ikki se disperser contre la sienne, les lèvres charnues perdre de leur souplesse et, horriblement vite, Rivaï sentit la froideur du corps de la fille du Phénix les auréoler tous deux d'une bulle de silence et de lourdeur. Il finit par se détacher d'elle.

Ses yeux recherchèrent instinctivement, une dernière fois, le regard de la femme, mais seul le voile embué de l'inconscience éternelle lui répondit.

Il se releva et, après avoir fixé une dernière fois le cadavre, sans plus de cérémonie, fit volte-face et s'éloigna.

Il ne pensait pas aux silhouettes traumatisées qui apparaissaient le soir et qui, en découvrant le corps superbe, le profanerait sans scrupule. Il ne pensait pas aux chiens errants, aux chats maigres, aux rats qui dévoreraient la chair tendre. Il ne pensait pas au temps et aux charognards qui transformerait Ikki en simple amas d'os et de pulpe noircie par la pourriture.

Il passa devant l'homme qu'il avait abattu, inconsciemment, d'une balle en pleine nuque sans y jeter le moindre regard, et reprit le chemin menant au Phénix il le retrouva réduit en cendres. La salle de la taverne n'était plus qu'un amas de briques et de poutres dévorées par les flammes, et il ne restait rien de la charpente. Au fond, le bordel n'était pas en meilleur état. L'étage s'était écrasé sur le rez-de-chaussée, ravageant tout. Il ne restait que l'escalier, élément s'élevant absurdement sur deux mètres de hauteur vers un étage qui n'existait plus.

Au milieu du champ de décombres, Rivaï distingua un bras, fin et pâle, dont le poignet était ceint de multiples bracelets scintillants et qui dépassait des blocs de roche. Les survivants du massacre étaient inexistants. Le Phénix n'était plus qu'un amas de déchets de plâtre et de chair.

Le regard dans le vide, les flammes se reflétant sur l'acier de ses yeux et la pâleur de sa peau, Rivaï finit par se détacher de ce spectacle. Autour de lui, certains commerçants et passants s'évertuaient à éteindre les dernières flammes pour éviter qu'elles ne se propagent aux boutiques voisines et que la fumée ne sature les étroites allées. Quand les lieux seraient sécurisés, certains extirperaient les cadavres pour les brûler proprement et éviter qu'une épidémie ne sévisse. Et ce serait fini. Les hommes du quartier devraient aller assouvir leurs désirs d'alcool et de sexe plus loin, les trafiquants régler leurs magouilles ailleurs, et la vie continuerait.

Rivaï se dirigea vers le cadavre de Klave, sanguinolent dans le caniveau, s'accroupit et fouilla ses poches avec un sang-froid terrifiant. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Elles trouvèrent le canif de l'homme, fixé à son ceinturon, ainsi qu'un paquet d'allumettes. Il ôta aussi la veste tâchée de rouge de l'homme et s'en vêtit, son seul habit ayant brûlé.

Klave n'aurait plus besoin de tout ça, mais lui, si.

Rivaï se releva, et sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière, à la carcasse de ce qui avait été le nid de ses journées, de ses habitudes, disparut dans un boyau obscur du labyrinthe de rues de la cité.

L'adrénaline bouillonnante des dernières minutes s'était glacée dans ses veines. Son cœur battait de façon effroyablement calme. L'affolement, la fébrilité, la terreur ne parvenaient pas à l'atteindre, cognant aux portes de sa conscience sans parvenir à passer la muraille froide que l'esprit avait érigée autour de Rivaï. Il avait un contrôle parfait de son corps et de ses pensées.

Il était tout seul. Mais cela ne serait pas une excuse pour se laisser crever trop vite dans ce monde englué. Dans sa poitrine, un cœur battait. Un cœur qu'il pouvait charger des objectifs qu'il choisissait, lui-même.

Et portant la main à son cœur et y crispant ses doigts, Rivaï se fixa pour seul objectif de survivre.

Com de fin :

… Moshi moshi ? Vous êtes encore là ? Vivants ? Vous avez mon respect ! (on dirait Erwin après l'engagement des jeunes dans les Survey Corps XD)

Eh bien, je suis sacrément contente d'avoir publié ce premier chapitre en tout cas, et j'espère qu'il vous reste un peu de punch pour un petit commentaire. Dieu sait que mon style manque cruellement de… tout un tas de choses, et je vous serais bien reconnaissante de me filer quelques conseils, des astuces d'écritures, des remarques, que ce soit dans la syntaxe ou même pour améliorer la fluidité de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à causer du contenu de ce premier chapitre, j'adore parler, même et surtout avec ceux qui voient pas les choses de la même façon (genre « mais n'importenawak, genre Rivaï il a fait ça, mais elle est ouf c'te meuf »). Je reçois avec beaucoup d'objectivité et d'attention les remarques constructives. Et dans tout ça… Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez diablement pas non plus à le dire !

Ouf ! Sur ce, très bonne année à vous au fait, et que la Heichou attitude soit avec vous !

Cha cha !


	2. Chapter 2

_YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Comment allez-vous bien ? La patate, la frite, le peps ? OH YEAAAAAH ! Alors c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre poétique et coloré !_

_Je tiens à remercier très très fort les auteurs des coms, qui m'ont apporté beaucoup de motivation ! YAHOOOOO ! Merci très fort à vous :D_

_Avant de vous laisser lire, je vais quand même répondre aux coms, justement, moindre des choses quand même…_

_Alors, je tiens à prévenir que j'écris les réponses aux coms au fur et à mesure que je les reçois mais que j'attends une publication de chapitre pour les poster. Je m'adresse particulièrement à Lottie-chan et Mello-chan : les filles, on a pas mal causé depuis l'apparition du premier chapitre et on a gagné en complicité je trouve, donc si vous trouvez que ces réponses ressemblent pas aux messages qu'on s'envoie depuis, c'est normal : je les ai écrites alors qu'on se « connaissait pas encore », du coup y a une certaine distance et vu que j'ai rien retouché à ces réponses pour les actualiser ou je ne sais quoi, elles peuvent paraître vieillotes ^^''  
_

**Levi512** : YOOOOOOOOOOO !  
Enchantée ! Ça me fait super plaisir que mon premier chapitre t'ait emballée ! :D  
Je fais de mon mieux pour que mon français soit irréprochable au maximum (même si j'en suis encore très loin xP) et je suis ravie que mon style te plaise ^^  
Euh, par contre si t'est écoeurée par le sexe, tu risques d'être déçue ^^'' Y aura certainement pas de lemon fantasmique absurde et déluré, mais certaines scènes seront franchement explicites ( bien que toujours justifiées et cohérentes avec le récit).  
Je fais au plus vite pour écrire au maximum, et comme tu vois, j'ai mis un peu de temps à publier ce chapitre… Je vais faire de mon mieux à l'avenir !  
Ça fait plaisir d'être autant encouragée ! Promis, je vais me donner à fond !

**Kangoo :** Yo ! Enchantée !

… Euh… Oui… C'est un peu tristouille, oui, ce premier chapitre… Bah en même temps, dès qu'on parle de Rivaï, on s'imagine pas plongé dans un univers de soleil et cocotiers où les lapins roses font des cacas papillons, hein ^^''

Bon, la suite risque pas d'être joyeuse à s'en faire péter la glande du bonheur, mais j'espère que tu y trouveras tout de même ton bonh… hem, de l'intérêt ! D

**Mello-chan :** ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Yahooooo, ça me donne trop la patate de voir que tu as tenté le premier chapitre !

Hehe, yep, pour paraître sauvage… Il l'est. Et encore, dans la suite, ça risque pas de s'arranger (tu me diras, quand on voit à quoi il ressemble dans le présent au sein de l'armée, on se doute que le côté poétique, doux et affable de son caractère n'a jamais connu d'accalmie…)

Oulà… Mettre un gros nœud autour de la « tite bouille » de Rivaille… Alors pour le coup, je te suis à fond, mais alors je prends une armure, une assurance vie, quelques pansements et au cas où, je prépare mon testament. (hihi, n'empêche qu'en lisant tes derniers mots, j'étais morte de rire en imaginant ça, Rivaille avec un p'tit nœud krognon !) XD (ah, ça me fait penser à une image que j'ai vu, trop mimi… quand je retrouverai le lien, je te le passerai, c'est rigolo ! warf warf warf)

Alors là, je suis vraiment enchantée que tu perçoives le travail d'équilibre : on est dans la fiction, avec un p'tit personnage attachant comme tout (c'est sûr qu'un môme qui te dit « va te faire voir, sale porc de mes couilles, tu me donnes envie de gerber »… c'est attachant), on peut avoir envie de laisser traîner quelques moments de douceur un peu fluffy… mais en même temps, au vu du décor, y a le côté bien gore qui toque à la porte. Côté fluffy, c'pas trop mon genre donc je ne m'inquiétais pas de noyer les lecteurs sous la guimauve (Rivaille et guimauve dans la même phrase, de toute façon, ça sonne très faux XD), par contre, je craignais vraiment de trop m'étaler en détails… pas « salasses », mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Faire « trop » quoi, peindre un enfer total, où les personnes sont limites des zombies nécrosés et pires criminels barbotant dans leur merde…

Il y a un certain équilibre dans ce souterrain : très subtil, entre la violence et la misère omniprésente, et les pépites de chaleur humaine qui constellent la cité et la vie de Rivaille.

J'avais très envie de mettre en valeur cette ambivalence, qui se retrouve dans le manga dans la personnalité de Heichou je trouve : badass, Chuck Norris, impitoyable et dur, ok... mais avec une certaine empathie, un attachement profond à ses camarades et une certaine forme de gentillesse et de prévoyance.

Olà, je cause trop, encore ! Pardon pardon, je me tais, j'arrête de raconter ma vie XD

Bon, eh bien, MERCI beaucoup pour ton com ! Il m'a fait très plaisir (et… ksssssssssssssss, trifouille de flacaplotte, que ta fiction fasse gaffe à ses fesses, j'arrive pour le com !)

**Lottie-chan : **YOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, tout d'abord enchantée ! Et puis WOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Quel punch tu me transmets avec ton com ! C'est le tout premier que je reçois et il me fait énormément plaisir !

J'espère que tu as eu (ou va avoir) le courage de "relire en entier et tranquillement" ce chapitre, parce que c'est vrai que je gaze du lourd dès le début /"

Franchement ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir de tels encouragements ! ..."comme un roman" ? "pas de fautes" ?! Guaaaaah... Je débarque à peine avec mon petit *kof* chapitre que déjà tu manques de me faire enfler les chevilles ! XD Non, sérieux, ça me fait profondément plaisir. C'est méga motivant, surtout venant d'une fan de "Levi" (putois de poukram de shlurk, COMMENT s'écrit son *** de nom ?!), ça va encore plus m'obliger à soigner les détails de son histoire.

Bref... Merci de tout coeur pour tes encouragements ! Pour sûr, je vais me donner à fond pour la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira (même si le prochain chapitre est un peu affreux... -")

Merci encore !

_Voilà, je vais vous laisser souffler un peu… ah, juste une précision : j'ai la fâcheuse manie de m'éparpiller quand j'écris, du coup y a plein de petits passages reliés par des… ellipses du coup. Les passages sont séparés par ceci : __*********____ce qui signifie qu'on fait un saut de quelques heures dans le temps, enfin, que vous risquez pas d'être paumés. MAIS !( car si y a pas de MAIS on se fait chier) quand il y en a le double, c'est que le saut dans le temps est plus important. Il n'est pas important de le préciser mais vous pouvez imaginer plusieurs jours, ou semaines. _

_BREF ! Si vous avez rien pigé, c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui applique du « pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué », donc là, je vais me taire, sortir discrètement et vous laisser lire… enfin… (et si vous êtes toujours là)_

_Enjoy it ! :D_

**Chapitre 2 : Barking beasts**

_« Lorsque la loi redevient celle de la jungle, c'est un honneur que d'être déclaré hors-la-loi »_

Au bout de la rue étroite, les passants pressaient le pas, ignorant les deux silhouettes face à face dans l'obscurité du cul-de-sac.

- Allez ! Viens donc, j'vais pas t'manger. Tu m'as l'air affamé, bonhomme... Suis-moi, t'auras de quoi grailler !

L'homme tendit la main vers Rivaï, qui resta statique.

Depuis le temps, il savait reconnaître les types comme lui et les voir venir à des kilomètres. Il avait eu affaire à ce genre de lascar plus d'une fois, et même si lorsqu'ils étaient plusieurs, il avait déjà cru se laisser avoir, jamais cela n'était arrivé.

- Allez, viens j'te dis !

Les trafiquants d'enfants. Il devait y en avoir plus une trentaine dans la grande cité noire, et ce uniquement au niveau supérieur. Les niveaux sous-jacents devaient en être infestés.

Ils ratissaient, dans l'ombre, les ruelles de la ville et repéraient les gamins susceptibles de « faire l'affaire », les attiraient sans faire trop de grabuge, et plus personne ne voyaient ces enfants… mais personne n'ignorait qu'ils étaient revendus à des individus dépravés de la périphérie de la cité.

L'homme, drapé dans une large capeline brune, tendait une main vers ce gosse qu'il avait repéré, traînant seul dans ce quartier depuis quelques temps. Il ne semblait pas avoir la dizaine ni ne paraissait bien robuste, et tant mieux. Il avait été difficile à approcher mais à présent, l'enfant se trouvait acculé contre le mur sans sembler s'en formaliser, ne donnant même pas l'impression de prêter attention à cet inconnu l'abordant. Le haut du corps plongé dans l'obscurité, il semblait avoir la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant, mais le trafiquant sentait ses yeux dardés sur lui, dans l'ombre.

Le gamin restait immobile, les épaules appuyées au mur, les mains nonchalamment croisées dans son dos.

L'ombre furtive d'un choucas traversa l'avenue, de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Ceux-là, n'étant pas des justiciers, n'intervenaient généralement pas lorsque les gamins vagabonds étaient ainsi abordés, mais le trafiquant dut juger plus prudent de se presser car même une fois le choucas passé, il insista à voix basse :

- Ok, morveux, je crois qu'on va éviter de trop traîner par ici. Maintenant tu te laisses faire et on va s'éloigner tous les deux.

L'enfant ne bougeant pas, l'homme s'approcha soudain, avançant une main pour l'empoigner.

Le trafiquant ne comprit que le gosse avait évité sa main, si vite qu'il ne l'avait pas réalisé immédiatement, que lorsqu'il perçut sa silhouette dans son dos.

- Hé ! Hey, bordel, reviens là ! Tu…

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ni de se retourner. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut un éclat bleu-gris, impitoyable, semblable à celui d'une lame.

- Tiens-toi tranqu… !

Le fil de la lame, telle une griffe mortellement aiguisée, étrangla la phrase dans la gorge du trafiquant.

L'homme s'effondra face contre terre, une nappe de sang d'élargissant sous lui. Rivaï resta immobile et le fixa quelques secondes. Un gémissement plaintif émana de la victime, qui amorça un mouvement chaotique avant de gémir de plus belle et de rester inerte à terre, émettant seulement quelques plaintes inaudibles s'éteignant peu à peu.

La plaie qui lui zébrait profondément la poitrine n'était pas létale. Le tuer n'était pas l'intention de Rivaï, mais il n'était cependant pas vraiment sûr que l'inconnu reste en vie bien longtemps.

Peu importait. Le trafiquant avait pris un risque en le prenant pour cible. Il avait fait le choix de jeter son dévolu sur ce petit bout de gosse et en avait payé le prix. Et Rivaï se serait peut-être contenté de l'éviter et de disparaître aussi sec, sans le blesser, s'il n'avait pas _besoin _de ce trafiquant, ou du moins de ce qu'il possédait.

Il se pencha vers le corps et fouilla avec rapidité et assurance les poches et le sac de l'homme.

Pas d'argent, ni d'eau, ni de nourriture. Juste un canif, que Rivaï fourra sous sa veste (mieux valait être fourni en matière d'armes, ici), ainsi qu'une corde, un sac de toile, un chiffon et un flacon hermétiquement fermé. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait fit vaciller Rivaï, qui, reposa prestement la fiole d'alcool soporifique qui, à moitié vide, avait déjà dû servir à endormir bon nombre de gamins opposant trop de résistance.

Rivaï lâcha une insulte acide à l'homme inconscient, fouillant de plus belle le corps inanimé. Rien de rien.

Raté. La chasse n'était pas toujours bonne.

Il se releva en émettant un sifflement contrarié et exaspéré. Cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué et ardu de survivre, ici.

Les conditions de vie des gens du dessous n'avait globalement pas changé depuis des années, se maintenant à un niveau de misère relatif, mais cela n'était pas le cas de Rivaï. N'avoir ni foyer, ni connaissance, ni aucun lien avec quiconque, voilà ce qu'il y avait de pire pour un gamin comme lui. Trouver sa nourriture, de l'eau potable, et un endroit le soir où dormir sans craindre d'attirer saoulards et pervers était une tâche quotidienne, constante, exténuante.

Pendant plus d'un an, il avait réussi à trouver des vivres journaliers sans trop de problèmes le tout était de se créer des opportunités, et pour cela, Rivaï avait redoublé de créativité, de ressources, de ruses et d'audace.

Repérer les convois de marchandises, chiper sur les étals plus que surveillés… À une période où il avait méchamment peiné à se restaurer, il avait même jeté son dernier dévolu sur les poubelles d'un café. L'odeur immonde et les nausées qu'il avait récoltées à fouiller la pâtée chaude et putride des détritus décomposés (et dont il n'avait pas pu tirer le moindre aliment comestible) lui avaient définitivement fait prêter serment que les poubelles seraient à jamais bannies de sa liste de moyens de restauration potentiels.

L'eau était aussi un grand problème il n'y avait pas de fontaine dans le souterrain et Rivaï s'était infiltré plus d'une fois au domicile même de certains pour laper furtivement au robinet avant de disparaître sans que quiconque n'en sache rien. Les puits permettant à la population d'accéder à l'eau potable étaient presque constamment aux prises de bandes de garçons ou de petits gangs qui asseyaient leur territoire.

La soif s'était petit à petit imposée comme son pire ennemi, et l'eau son plus grand bonheur. Mais plus il en avait besoin, plus elle se montrait inaccessible.

En ce moment, le bruit courrait que les réseaux de crime organisé étaient en chasse. De temps à autres, les meneurs de gangs se mettaient à lancer des campagnes obscures de liquidation et de ravitaillement. Personne ne savait quand s'attendre à voir un homme, arborant une déchirure sur le manteau au niveau du poitrail, un tatouage d'appartenance ou n'importe quel emblème de n'importe quelle organisation, surgir au coin de la rue ou pénétrer dans les maisons et demander des comptes.

Alors, les gens se barricadaient, suivaient des couvre-feux hâtifs, se faisaient pousser des yeux dans le dos pour anticiper la moindre attaque, la moindre anomalie. Rivaï avait l'habitude de ces périodes de tension. Il en avait vécu trois ou quatre durant sa vie au Phénix, mais celle-ci tombait vraiment mal pour un vagabond vivant de maraude.

Entrer dans les habitations devenait trop compliqué. Voler à l'étalage se révélait être un véritable tour de ruse et d'acrobaties.

Et à présent, il avait soif et faim. Horriblement faim.

Le dernier repas qu'il avait pris remontait à l'avant-veille, et il ne s'agissait d'un morceau de viande séchant sur un étal de boucher, qu'il avait dérobé avec brio, ainsi qu'un vieux reste de galette de froment rassis. Depuis, il gardait sur lui un vieux morceau de cuir, qu'il mâchonnait pour tromper cette faim qui lancinait ses entrailles.

Il avait faim à en hurler. Les crampes de son ventre le réveillaient parfois de son piteux sommeil, la nuit, le gardant éveillé jusqu'à l'aube, marmonnant des insultes sourdes pour se distraire de la famine.

Arpentant les rues clairsemées de populace nerveuse, , distrait de son attention aigue habituelle par le tiraillement de ses entrailles, il donna un coup de pied désabusé dans un caillou qui ricocha sur les pavés. Le gamin le rejoignit mollement et, levant les yeux par hasard, découvrit une place étroite, qu'il connaissait bien, avec un puits en son centre… mais sur la margelle trônait un tas de sacs de toiles. Mieux : les lieux étaient déserts. Rivaï savait qu'une bande de garçons, âgés de seize à vingt ans environ, avaient élu domicile ici et s'appropriaient le puits, or les adolescents se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la rue, s'amusant à héler les patients en laissant leur territoire sans surveillance, sûrs d'eux. Trop.

Rivaï prit à peine le temps d'observer les lieux : la place, reliée par deux allées, ne permettrait aucune fuite par celles-ci si les garçons le repéraient : ils couraient plus vite que lui. Mais un muret permettait de rejoindre une façade érodée qui offrait une échappatoire idéale.

Rivaï se rua silencieusement vers le puits, grimpa sur la margelle, actionna la poulie, et… _Riiiiiiiiiiiink_… Le mécanisme grinça affreusement. Rivaï s'immobilisa.

**- Hé ! **

Le cri dans son dos était le signal : déguerpir le plus vite possible.

- Et merde, siffla-t-il en abandonnant la manœuvre.

Sans se retourner, Rivaï sauta de la margelle et s'éclipsa à toute vitesse.

Alors qu'il tendait le bras pour atteindre le haut du muret, une main le harponna par le col et le fit s'abattre violemment à terre, son dos heurtant le sol.

Un adolescent d'une seizaine d'années se dressait au-dessus de lui, le jaugeant avec supériorité.

- Hé, abruti ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? T'es chez nous, tu penses pouvoir clocharder à ta guise ?

- Je savais pas que vous aviez besoin de vous réserver des coins pour glander, répliqua l'enfant en se relevant sur un coude.

- Oh, mais comment tu causes, toi ? cracha un autre garçon, plus âgé, en écrasant sa semelle sur le front de Rivaï, l'étalant de nouveau sur les pavés. Tu veux qu'on te foute une plumée ou quoi ?

Il eut à peine fini ces mots que le talon de Rivaï le heurta de plein-fouet à l'entrejambe le gamin, en une roulade avant, s'extirpa du cercle de six adolescents qui s'était formé autour de lui. Le temps que le garçon honteusement blessé se remette du coup et que les autres se remettent de la brève stupeur, Rivaï avait filé vers le muret et, l'ayant escaladé, grimpait le long de la façade, hors de portée des garçons.

- Hey, où tu crois aller comme ça ? ricana l'un d'eux. Attrapez-le !

- Il est à moi ! gronda l'adolescent blessé en se lançant à la poursuite du gosse, suivi des autres.

Les bras de Rivaï étaient plus courts et, en ce cas-ci, cela lui apportait un avantage certain. Sans s'épuiser le moins du monde, il évoluait le long de la paroi irrégulière tandis que sous lui, les jeunes, pourtant bien bâtis malgré les dures conditions de vie, peinaient à aller à son allure.

- Comme il grimpe vite, le p'tit ossupum ! grinça le meneur.

- On dit opossum, crétin ! le rabroua un autre.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Rivaï atteignit le haut, hors de portée des adolescents. Il leur lança un regard inexpressif qui se refléta dans les yeux des adolescents comme une provocation outrecuidante à leur intention.

La seconde suivant, le gosse avait disparut.

- Espèce d'enfoiré, tu verras, on te chopera un de ces jours ! beugla le meneur en redescendant. Et on te foutra la branlée du siècle !

Les garçons, impuissants, fixèrent l'endroit où Rivaï avait disparut.

- Eh merde.

- Oi, les mecs…, osa l'un d'eux, resté en retrait, tenant un sachet vide à la main.

- Quoi ?

- Il m'a fauché ma bouffe.

Un biscuit aux fruits secs, deux bonbons au caramel et des épluchures de poire. Le plus beau butin qu'il avait dégoté depuis une semaine, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à avaler. Sa gorge était un puits sec et pâteux. Si la faim était douloureuse et lui faisait crisper les poings de frustration et de colère, la soif était exténuante, écrasante.

Alors qu'enfin Rivaï espérait pouvoir la tromper avec un peu de nourriture, elle l'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Il se fit violence et s'enfonça un morceau de biscuit dans la bouche, qu'il s'obligea à mâcher longuement. L'avaler fut un supplice.

Il s'en était sorti cette fois, contre cette bande de garçons, mais c'était surtout de la chance : ils étaient imbus d'eux-mêmes et avaient voué une confiance aveugle et idiote en leur nombre et leur force, et ne prenant pas Rivaï au sérieux, ce dernier n'avait pas peiné à leur faucher compagnie. Mais s'ils avaient été un peu plus fins, au vu de son état, l'enfant était presque certain qu'il n'aurait pu leur échapper.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il commençait à être pris de vertiges, ses muscles devenaient rêches. De plus, quand les urines devenaient brunes, le corps humain n'avait plus qu'une quinzaine d'heures à tenir avant que l'évanouissement par déshydratation ne soit inévitable. Il avait besoin de se trouver une source d'eau régulière, sinon il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Il erra, longtemps. Marcher était sa seconde façon de respirer. Il le faisait à longueur de journée. Ayant grandi durant les trois années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis le massacre du Phénix, il avait eut l'occasion de changer de chaussures une fois. Un miracle.

Il tendit soudain l'oreille, le corps tremblant : un écoulement.

Il suivit la piste auditive et finit par en trouver la source. À la vue de l'important ruissellement qui s'échappait du conduit d'évacuation sortant de la paroi à deux mètres du sol, un son incontrôlé de soulagement émana de la gorge du gamin. De l'eau, enfin. Il évitait toujours cette zone cause de l'odeur et des rumeurs, mais voir finalement de l'eau s'écouler par ce tuyau, dégringoler en petite cascade le long de la paroi et former une flaque sur les pavés avant de s'écouler dans les rainures du sol.

La transparence du liquide était vaguement teintée de bistre, comme de l'aquarelle délavée.

L'eau des égouts. Le liquide vicié venant de la surface, l'eau sale des gens du dessus.

Les yeux gris en amende restèrent accrochés de longues minutes à cette vision, sans que le corps de Rivaï n'esquisse le moindre mouvement.

Il finit par s'approcher d'un pas mécanique, la tête vrombissante de soif.

Il se pencha vers le ruissellement et, marquant à peine une hésitation, but à grande lampées.

L'eau avait un goût de rouille, de chou cuit et d'humus fermenté.

Elle avait un goût de rage, et de honte. Une humiliation qui se confondait dans la nécessité de la survie.

Cependant Rivaï sentait, brûlante, une honte bien plus grande lui ravager les entrailles : celle de ne même pas ressentir d'avilissement dû à cette situation dégradante dans laquelle il se retrouvait, lui, humain, à laper avidement l'eau des égouts. La douleur qui lui brûlait le ventre, la sécheresse de sa gorge, la lourdeur de sa langue et de son crâne étaient trop insupportables. Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre, de ce qu'il avait à faire pour que cette souffrance s'en aille, et pourtant il avait conscience de la profonde ignominie de la scène.

Voilà à quoi il en était réduit. Boire cette eau malsaine et trouver cela salvateur. Trouver cela **normal**, pour sa survie.

Les profondes goulées qu'il avalait coulaient en gros bouillons amers dans sa gorge et hérissaient sa chair mais, peu à peu, il sentit la lourdeur de son corps s'envoler et sa lucidité revenir.

Après de longues secondes à étancher son effroyable soif, il éloigna son visage de l'écoulement et essuya son visage ruisselant.

- Fuuuuuuu…, souffla-t-il en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Il ne devait pas se laisser la moindre seconde pour penser à ce qu'il venait de boire. S'interdire de reconsidérer cette eau.

Il releva les yeux et remarqua, une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du conduit, l'étroite ouverture, telle une brèche luisant avec fatigue, qui menait à Utopia.

Rivaï ne traînait jamais par ici, car cet endroit reculé de la cité était réputé pour être souvent truffé de trafiquants, et c'était par ici qu'à de rares occasions, des ressortissants de la Police militaire entraient dans le souterrain. Personne ne comprenait la raison de ces patrouilles. Si le gouvernement décidait de considérer la situation et le taux infernalement élevé de crimes de ses sous-sols, il avait sans doute les moyens de ratiboiser les lieux de ses puces plutôt que d'organiser ces minables opérations d'observation.

Le fait étant, que Rivaï ne s'était jamais réellement approché de cette zone. Il fixa longuement le chemin escarpé qui menait à la lointaine brèche (une fissure dans la paroi, presque, plutôt qu'une petite rue) menant au-dessus. La pente abrupte qui y menait, l'escalier défoncé, les gravas à escalader et enfin, le monde extérieur à affronter… C'était ce dernier élément qui, définitivement et radicalement, détourna Rivaï de l'infime et furtive pensée qu'il pourrait brièvement jeter un coup d'œil par la fente. Il n'avait jamais voulu aller au-dehors pour fuir sa condition. La faim et la soif étaient normales, naturelles, banales, et il n'allait pas les laisser lui disperser les idées.

À cet instant, un gargouillement monstrueux retentit depuis les tréfonds de ses entrailles, le faisant se plier en eux, les bras plaqués contre le ventre.

Il glissa ses bras sous sa tunique et passa ses mains sur ses flancs, essayant de réchauffer un peu ses doigts. Son corps semblait être une boule de nerfs constamment tendus. Les muscles de son ventre, de ses bras et de ses jambes étaient continuellement contractés et il sentait, sous ses doigts, les côtes apparaissant. Il détestait ça. Il ôta ses mains et les frotta vigoureusement, réajustant les mitaines effilochées qui lui couvraient les mains, puis se releva.

L'eau viciée laissait un goût tenace de rance sur son palais et le long de son œsophage, mais elle avait ravivée le désir de manger. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et goba les deux bonbons au caramel, essayant d'atténuer la saveur âcre de l'eau.

Il garda les épluchures et le reste de biscuit pour plus tard et, vaguement ragaillardi par sa soif étanchée, il décida d'essayer une dernière fois, avant que la nuit ne tombe, de trouver de quoi faire encore quelques réserves.

Retournant vers le fourmillement de la ville, il entreprit d'en arpenter les avenues à la recherche d'un pigeon idéal.

Il s'arrêta devant une petite habitation, en plein milieu du centre ville. Trop peuplé. Rivaï aurait continué sa route pour chercher plus loin, mais son regard fut attiré par la fenêtre ouverte, imprudemment.

À l'intérieur, un grand gaillard, attablé aux côté d'une jeune femme, lisait le journal. Et au centre de la table de bois trônait, nargueur et rayonnant de saveurs, un plat de charcuterie. Un épais tronçon de saucisse sèche noire fit étinceler le regard de Rivaï, qui, l'air de rien, s'adossa à l'angle de la maison. Cible repérée.

Il regarda autour de lui un moyen de distraction, une ruse pour s'approprier cette nourriture. Les gens allaient et venaient, les sens en éveil malgré leur visage blafard et exténué. Quelques magouilleurs (Rivaï les reconnaissaient maintenant au premier coup d'œil) erraient au coin des rues, deux bambins pataugeaient dans une flaque au pied d'un bâtiment.

Un tableau banal n'offrant aucun élément de distraction.

Rivaï fit claquer sa langue avec agacement et ferma le poing contre la poche interne de sa tunique. Se plaquant dans l'angle de la maison, camouflé, il sortit de son vêtement la petite boîte d'allumettes, véritable trésor, qu'il avait réussi à chiper à une jeune femme fumant sur une terrasse.

Le paquet ne contenait plus que deux allumettes.

Il regarda autour de lui, s'empara d'un tas de vieux journaux qu'il déchira pour en former une boule informe et froissée, et avisa le corps d'un clochard, inerte, étalé au pied du mur jouxtant celui de la maison-cible. L'enfant s'intéressa à la bouteille d'alcool gisant à terre et en déversa le contenu sur la boule de papier.

Il saisit une des allumettes restantes. Ce trésor, en sa possession, était d'une valeur inestimable. Utiliser ainsi son unique moyen de faire du feu était sacrificiel, cependant il y avait mille et une façons de contrer le froid. Bien moins de moyens de se nourrir, et Rivaï ne laisserait pas passer cette opportunité.

Il la frotta sèchement contre le grattoir de poudre de verre, mais l'allumette était trop humide et s'écrasa pathétiquement.

- Merde ! siffla le gamin de plus en plus irrité, les nerfs à vif, en s'emparant brutalement de son ultime allumette et la raclant avec rage contre le flanc de la boîte. Tu vas t'allumer, saloperie de m…

Un craquement délicieux retentit faiblement et une flamme ronde apparut sur le bâtonnet. Rivaï enchaîna aussitôt : il alluma la sphère de papier dégoulinant d'alcool et eut juste le temps de sortir de sa cachette et la jeter sur la couche d'herbe sèche servant de paillasson sur le seuil de la maison avant que tout le globe ne s'embrase et ne lui brûle les doigts.

L'effet fut instantané : le paillasson s'enflamma, comme foudroyé par le Diable, et il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour que les enfants jouant dans la rue ne remarquent le départ de feu et ne hurlent, prévenant les passants et alertant les habitants de la maison.

Rivaï, l'esprit clair et le corps ployé comme un arc tendu à l'extrême prêt à décocher une flèche au but, se tint prêt : très vite, l'homme se rua dehors pour éteindre le feu qui avait pris une ampleur inespérée, suivi de son épouse qui s'efforça d'étouffer les flammes à coups de balais. Les passants prêtèrent main forte au couple (plus dans leur intérêt, craignant un incendie généralisé) et alors que tous mobilisaient leurs efforts pour maîtriser le feu qui fut vite étouffé, personne n'avait prêté attention à la petite silhouette qui s'était infiltrée dans la maison en un éclair et, bondissant par la fenêtre, avait disparu aussi sec.

Rivaï, serrant contre lui son inestimable butin, trotta à toute vitesse à travers la ville. Il redirigea ses pas vers le coin reculé où s'écoulait l'eau des égouts. Il y serait tranquille et même s'il s'en éloignerait dès le lendemain, par prudence, il était presque certain qu'il pourrait s'y reposer ce soir sans être dérangé.

L'enfant arriva à destination après une demi-heure de course et, le dernier pâté de maison franchi, ralentit pour souffler un peu.

Cœur battant, il se laissa tomber sur les fesses sans ménagement et, sans plus attendre, mordit dans le morceau de saucisse sèche durement gagné.

Il arracha difficilement le premier morceau et mastiqua avec ardeur, ferma les yeux de bonheur en savourant le goût salé fondant sur sa langue.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas manger trop vite : après sa période de disette, son estomac lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être plus gros qu'une noix et il savait que s'empiffrer dans ce cas le ferait vomir instantanément, perdant son repas si précieux.

S'obligeant à se modérer, il s'apprêta à mordre de nouveau dans la viande sèche.

Un grondement sourd le fit se figer, suspendant son geste. Les pupilles étrécies en deux fentes aiguisées, alertes au danger, ses yeux se tournèrent et s'ancrèrent à la vision d'un arrivant indésirable.

Un grand chien bâtard noir, hirsute, venait de débarquer. Les grands yeux brillants de fièvre de l'animal toisaient l'enfant.

Ce dernier resta assis, à regarder l'animal, gardant cependant les muscles prêts à la détente. Les babines écumantes, le chien resta campé dans ses positions avant d'oser quelques pas, la queue hérissée.

- Quoi ? cingla l'enfant. C'est ton territoire ici ? Je peux pas y poser mes fesses ? Y en a de plus en plus, des abrutis qui prennent les quartiers de la ville pour leur piaule.

Il se désintéressa du chien et porta la viande à sa bouche l'animal, grondant avec plus de hargne, bondit presque vers l'enfant pour se tenir, menaçant, à quelques mètres de lui.

Rivaï reposa le saucisson sur ses genoux et toisa l'animal. Ses pattes efflanquées et ses flancs saillants sous le pelage crasseux étaient une incarnation de la misère canine. Les chiens errants étaient nombreux dans les souterrains. Des clabauds, de vieux griffons, des ombres rasant les murs et partageant les poubelles et les paliers avec chats et rats. Ils appartenaient au décor morbide du sous-sol et hommes et canidés ne se considéraient pas, la plupart du temps.

Mais la faim rendait fou et hardi certains d'entre eux, apparemment.

- Tu veux me chourer ma graille, le clebs, observa Rivaï sur un ton presque las.

L'animal, la gorge vibrante de grondements, s'avança et approcha le museau de la nourriture posée sur les genoux de Rivaï. La réaction de ce dernier fut immédiate, instinctive. Le coup que se prit l'animal sur le museau le fit reculer en glapissant, avant de darder un regard fou sur le gosse et d'essayer de lui porter un coup de croc. Rivaï l'évita sans mal et, les genoux fléchis, se mis spontanément en position. Un sentiment d'égoïsme naturel, viscéral, mêlé de colère lui faisait battre le sang aux temps.

Il galérait bien trop, depuis des semaines, à essayer de se nourrir, de boire. La plus belle occasion depuis une éternité s'était présentée à lui. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser sa prise à quelqu'un d'autre. Homme, chien, qu'importait. Il avait gagné sa viande et ne comptait pas partager sa seule garantie de survie.

Face à lui, l'animal, acculé par l'hystérie affamée, ne semblait pas décidé à s'en retourner fouiller les détritus putrides des rues et avait trouvé, en la possession de cette petite créature, de quoi remplir son ventre desséché. Ni l'un ni l'autre, en une attitude de défiance, n'avait l'intention de fuir l'affrontement devenu inévitable.

- Amène-toi ! gronda Rivaï, les traits durcis.

Le chien (dont le garrot arrivait au-dessus du nombril de l'enfant), enhardi par la voix brusque du gamin, émit un grognement rauque et, écumant, se jeta sur lui. Il suffit d'une roulade à Rivaï pour l'éviter, mais l'animal, malgré la faim, était habile et rapide et pivota sur ses pattes pour réattaquer.

Rivaï lui agrippa l'échine et les deux adversaires s'effondrèrent à terre, luttant comme deux serpents emmêlés.

Rivaï se trouva vite démuni face à son ennemi : il savait crocheter les bras et les jambes, atteindre les points faibles du corps humain, avait une connaissance aigüe et rodée des gestes nécessaires à utiliser au bon moment et le faisait par instinct, avec un naturel aguerri. Mais c'était une autre affaire que combattre un chien, et Rivaï manqua de se déséquilibrer tout seul en cherchant un moyen d'immobiliser ce corps si différent de celui de ses adversaires habituels.

Malgré le poids qu'il mettait contre l'animal, ce dernier se libéra à force de gesticulations hargneuses et, repoussant l'enfant, parvint à lui porter un coup de crocs.

Rivaï, vibrant d'adrénaline, ne sentit pas immédiatement la douleur tandis que sa tunique se teintait peu à peu de rouge, partiellement déchirée à l'endroit du flanc là où le chien avait refermé ses mâchoires.

L'animal, presque rugissant, se rua de nouveau sur lui, grisé par l'enivrement de l'affrontement pour la survie. Rivaï empoigna son couteau à une vitesse fulgurante et parvint à atteindre le chien avant que celui-ci ne bondisse de côté. La blessure n'était pas assez profonde pour le pousser à se retirer du combat, mais le regard de Rivaï étincela en notant les tremblements de l'animal et les gouttelettes rouges perlant sur la fourrure noire.

Les poings crispés, la main droite verrouillée sur son couteau, il fit un pas brusque vers l'animal qui repartit à l'assaut. Rivaï encaissa le coup mais le poids de son adversaire le déséquilibra et son dos heurta les pavés. Il se retrouva écrasé par le corps du canidé qui émettait d'effrayants grognements.

Les mâchoires du chien claquaient à quelques centimètres de son visage Rivaï sollicitait au maximum les muscles de ses bras, calés sous la gorge de l'animal : si sa gueule s'approchait du moindre centimètre, il allait y perdre le nez.

Le chien, le regard fou, s'acharna avec toute la bestialité imaginable et, ne parvenant pas à le repousser et sentant ses bras faiblir, Rivaï eut le réflex de saisir l'opportunité qui se présenta lorsque la gueule du chien claqua en frôlant son visage : il lui mordit le museau, de toutes ses forces.

La chair vulnérable de la truffe éclata en pulpe chaude dans sa bouche, faisant couiner le chien qui releva la tête, permettant à Rivaï de se redresser légèrement.

- Chacun son tour, clébard !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et entrevit à peine le gouffre d'une gueule béante fondre sur lui.

Les crocs de l'animal – revenu à la charge avec une rapidité époustouflante – se refermèrent sur sa mâchoire comme un étau, bloquant la tête du garçon.

Rivaï s'étonna de se sentir parfaitement lucide. C'était toujours comme ça. Il s'était retrouvé dans les situations les plus imprévues et dangereuses, mais jamais il ne s'était senti glisser vers la panique. Toujours, l'adrénaline foudroyante qui électrisait son corps et son cerveau le maintenait dans un état de maîtrise de lui-même épatant, effrayant même parfois.

Même à cet instant, le visage à moitié enfoncé dans la gueule écumante de l'animal, ses crocs pressant son crâne, il avait l'impression que son cœur battait au ralenti, que chacun de ses gestes étaient parfaitement contrôlés et froids.

Il essaya de mordre la langue de l'animal pour lui faire lâcher prise mais celle-ci semblait s'être rétractée, prévenant ce risque.

Son couteau était tombé lors de l'assaut et, désarmé, Rivaï lutta pour ne pas avoir la mâchoire broyée par celle du puissant canidé. Désarmé… Pas tout à fait : se repliant brusquement sur lui-même, l'enfant parvint à atteindre la semelle de sa chaussure gauche.

L'étincellement d'une lame scintilla, et le chien lâcha soudain prise en poussant un glapissement.

Rivaï, le souffle court, se redressa aussitôt sur les coudes : le chien, une mauvaise estafilade zébrant son côté, de la gorge jusqu'au flanc, claudiquait pauvrement et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, émettant de petites plaintes, la langue pendante. La folie ravageuse suscitée par la faim désespérée était retombée. Le combat était fini.

Rivaï expira longuement et laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol mais étrangement et malgré son état, cette position de vulnérabilité, gorge et abdomen exposés, le fit se crisper et il se redressa aussitôt en étouffant un gémissement.

Titubant, il s'adossa à un réverbère défectueux, la cage thoracique s'ouvrant à l'extrême au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Il ne sentait plus son corps, ni son visage. Le chien l'avait-il mordu deux fois ? Trois ? Ou bien plus ? …

Sa main, le long de laquelle gouttait un ruisseau de sang, était verrouillée sur le tronçon de saucisse sèche qu'il ne semblait pas avoir lâché. Rivaï n'esquissa pas le moindre geste quand le chien, boitant piteusement, la fourrure ensanglantée, s'approcha en émettant de petites plaintes mêlées de grondements. Il renifla la viande, et l'enfant le laissa faire. Rivaï ne réagit pas non plus quand la truffe de l'animal lui effleura la main au moment où le chien refermait les crocs sur le saucisson, avec une mollesse exténuée.

Il en arracha un morceau et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Les yeux clairs de Rivaï, mi-clos, s'attardèrent sur la vision de ce grand chien noir, aux couleurs de ce monde pétri de suie, dévorer avidement cette nourriture pour laquelle il avait ardemment combattu.

Rivaï inspira profondément et il s'appuya l'épaule au réverbère et resta de nouveau immobile quelques secondes, reprenant des forces. Il ne pensa même pas à s'asseoir : il avait l'impression qu'alors son corps resterait à jamais scotché au pavé froid, sans jamais être capable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il était vidé.

Quand il eut retrouvé un rythme respiratoire à peu près correct, il leva la main et porta à sa bouche le fruit de sa victoire, machinalement.

Il referma les dents sur le morceau de saucisson mais mit plusieurs minutes à parvenir à en arracher une bouchée.

Rivaï sentait son visage dégouliner de sang, sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Ses genoux tremblaient sous son poids sans qu'il le remarque. Il ne parvint pas à mâcher.

Il se laissa glisser le long du réverbère et s'effondra, le nez dans la flaque d'eau croupie, le faisceau de lumière menant à la surface éclairant faiblement le chien noir, qui se retira dans l'ombre de la cité.

_Le brouillard était total. Les bruits, mats et feutrés, étaient aussi flous que le paysage. Une silhouette étrange se dessinait vaguement, non loin._

_L'identité de cette personne _lui_ était apparemment inconnue, mais ne suscitait chez lui aucune crainte. _Il_ aurait été incapable de la ressentir, de toute façon. La silhouette restait immobile._

_« …c'est ce que… foi… de tout mon cœur… »_

_Silhouette… humaine… peut-être. Sa voix l'était en tout cas. Et les mots, articulés, énoncés avec clarté mais embourbés par l'inconscience de l'interlocuteur, parvenaient à _ses _oreilles comme un brouillon inintelligible._

_« …à chaque fois. C'est vraiment étrange, d'admirer quelqu'un si fort, de lui vouer une confiance inébranlable, et en même temps de craindre à ce point pour sa vie. »_

_De quoi s'agissait-il ? Qui parlait ? De quoi, de qui ?_

_« C'est le paradoxe de l'armée. Lorsque l'on s'y voue, elle est notre vie, et pourtant elle peut aussi nous la reprendre. On meurt pour la cause, et au nom de ce qui est notre raison d'être. Certains disent que c'est stupide. »_

Il_ s'en fichait de ça. _Il_ en avait assez de cette voix qui _le_ dérangeait avec ces paroles incompréhensibles. _Il_ voulait dormir._

_« Mon père… »_

… _père ?_

_« … ignore ces remarques. Il est si fier… Jamais il ne se laisse ébranler par le doute, et chaque fois qu'il sort des Murs, il rayonne, comme s'il était sûr qu'il reviendrait vivant après avoir accompli au mieux on devoir. Ma mère dit que c'est l'inquiétude qui l'a rendue malade. Le peu de temps qu'il lui reste à vivre, elle le passera à regretter de n'avoir pas su le retenir. J'aimerais qu'un jour, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elle, elle comprenne qu'elle ne me retiendra pas non plus, mais qu'elle ne peut rien y faire : ce besoin d'aller au-delà des remparts pour combattre au nom de l'humanité, c'est… comme ancré dans mes gènes, ça coule dans mes veines. »_

Il_ avait vraiment sommeil. Pourquoi cette voix s'entêtait-elle à _lui_ parvenir alors qu'_il_ n'en avait que faire ?_

_« Peu importe ce que je dois faire pour y arriver. J'arriverai à rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration, et je me vouerai corps et âme à la lutte de l'humanité. Je suis prêt à tout pour qu'enfin, nous puissions faire un pas vers la reconquête de notre liberté. Qu'importe si je dois y laisser un membre, ou ma vie. Ce combat est le mien. C'est ce qui fait battre mon cœur, et je n'attends que de pouvoir l'offrir à l'armée dans sa lutte. »_

_Laisse-moi, bordel… Laisse-moi tranquille. Laisse-moi dormir…_

_« Si seulement les gens prenaient conscience de ce qu'il y a en eux. La capacité de se dresser face à l'inacceptable, c'est gravé dans chaque être humain. Lorsque l'on est écrasé, malmené par autrui, sans cesse mis en danger par une menace, l'Homme a le pouvoir incroyable de combattre, de lutter. Je veux croire que l'être humain, lorsqu'il a décidé au fond de lui de lutter, y parvient par tous les moyens. »_

_Ces derniers mots franchirent la barrière de flou qui étreignait la voix et _le_ frappèrent avec violence, le faisant faiblement tressaillir avant qu'une onde de douleur ne _le_ transperce._

Il _n'entendit pas la suite. L'obscurité s'abattit sur le monde de brouillard, annihilant tout pour ne laisser, de nouveau, qu'une inconscience totale._

Ce fut le visage gargantuesque du Titan qui, une énième fois, réveilla Rivaï en sursaut. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rêvé de lui, pourtant sa tête avait surgi des tréfonds de son sommeil. La face grimaçante du monstre été apparut soudainement des limbes de son esprit, lui coupant la respiration et le ramenant brutalement à la surface.

Paralysé, Rivaï, le souffle court, crispa les poings, gardant les yeux fermement clos, s'obligeant à reprendre son calme. Il s'était éveillé d'un seul coup, pourtant il se sentait encore emmailloté dans les filons collants de l'inconscience. La première sensation réelle qu'il perçut fut la sécheresse de sa bouche.

Instinctivement et avant même qu'il ne reprenne totalement conscience, sa main tâta le long de son flanc. Pas de couteau. Cet élément lui serra le ventre.

Il se souvenait de la soif lancinante, de la faim écrasante, de l'épuisement, de l'affrontement avec le chien sauvage… puis le noir.

Une chose était sûr cependant, il ne se trouvait plus à l'endroit où il avait dû perdre conscience. La douceur de ce qui l'enveloppait n'avait radicalement rien à voir avec la moiteur glaciale des pavés rugueux.

Il se sentait flotter dans une matière moelleuse et chaude, comme s'il était enrobé d'onctuosité à l'état pur. Rivaï ouvrit les yeux et, après avoir dû les refermer brièvement à cause de la vive luminosité, il les écarquilla et fixa le plafond blanc qui le surplombait.

Il se releva sur un coude et, sans prêter encore attention à ce qui l'entourait, souleva les draps et constata qu'on lui avait ôté ses vêtements.

La première pensée intelligible qui se forma dans son esprit était la possibilité qu'il ait été enlevé par des trafiquants d'enfants. Ce trouvait-il chez un genre de… « propriétaire » ? À cette idée, il souffla un juron amer : y avoir échappé pendant si longtemps, s'être joué de ces carnassiers répugnants qu'étaient les trafiquants, pour se faire si bêtement avoir…

- Tsss.

Il s'apprêtait à se relever quand un détail le paralysa.

Il faisait _clair_ dans la pièce. Une clarté franche, épurée, solaire, qui filtrait par de fins rideaux flottant devant une large fenêtre à guillotine. Rivaï resta immobile un instant, s'imprégnant de cette luminosité incroyablement plaisante, si différente de la luminescence obscène des réverbères et des enseignes des rues qu'il connaissait et des rayons poussiéreux que laissaient passer les soupiraux et plaques d'égout. Il fronça le nez et sentit des effluves inconnus chatouiller ses narines. Et pas la moindre odeur d'égout ou d'alcool.

Rivaï aurait voulu se précipiter vers la fenêtre, se remplir les yeux, les poumons, la tête de cette lumière, se saturer l'âme de ces rayons incroyables. L'odeur, tout comme la clarté, était différente.

Cependant, un tiraillement sur son visage attira son attention. Il y sentait quelque chose de légèrement râpeux. Il porta nerveusement les mains à son crâne et, sentant quelque chose ceindre en effet son front et sa mâchoire, l'ôta dans un élan de panique irraisonné : un bandage, à peine tâché de sang. Il toucha ses joues, là où le chien l'avait mordu, et constata que sous ses doigts, la peau arborait de fines croûtes, achevant de se reconstituer. Rivaï remarqua aussi que ses coudes, genoux et talons étaient ornés de compresses et sparadraps, et ses doigts, habituellement frigorifiés, bleuis et aux jointures constamment à vif à cause des bagarres, étaient réchauffés et se pliaient sans douleur.

Il releva les yeux et observa rapidement les lieux : la chambre était spacieuse, crème, coquette. Le mobilier était composé du grand lit dans lequel se trouvait l'enfant, ainsi qu'une table massive de bois, deux commodes, une malle close et quelques tableaux.

Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Rivaï fut ce qui se trouvait étendu face au lit.

Au mur, une grande cape verte était suspendue, comme un trophée. Rivaï la fixa longuement, le cerveau vrombissant. Il la reconnut. La cape des militaires. Des bataillons d'exploration. Semblable à la cape qu'il avait volée pour la donner à Ikki, mais celle-ci était aboutie et arborait le symbole des escouades tissé sur l'étoffe. Deux grandes ailes, comme l'avait décrit la prostituée : une noire, et une blanche, entrelacées sur le blason royal.

L'enfant resta accroché à la vision de la capeline. Il sentait quelque chose d'électrique s'en dégager, pénétrer son âme. Un bruit à l'extérieur des murs de la pièce le fit sursauter et, fébrile, il se détacha de la vision de la cape et regarda autour de lui, démuni dans cette situation.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une pile de vêtements posés sur une chaise, juste à côté de la tête de lit.

Il s'en empara précipitamment, comme si soudain toute une troupe de vandales avaient débarqué dans la chambre pour les subtiliser avant lui, et suspendit son geste : la tunique de coton gris usé, le pantalon brun coupé aux genoux… C'était ses vêtements. Mais débarrassés des énormes tâches de sang et de crasse qui, depuis presque toujours, avaient incrusté le tissu et effacé de la mémoire du gosse la véritable couleur des habits. Ils avaient été lavés et rapiécés, et même si certaines marques indélébiles apparaissaient encore et que le tissu gardait sa rigidité et quelques trous, ils apparaissaient à Rivaï comme des étoffes neuves et étincelantes.

Il resta stupéfait un instant avant de les enfiler précipitamment, le souffle coupé par l'odeur incroyable émanant du coton propre. Une odeur qu'il n'avait jamais sentie, fleurie et exaltante, pénétrant dans les moindres fibres de son être, emplissant ses poumons, gonflant son esprit de délice et de confusion.

Il avisa, sur la table de chevet, un pichet d'eau et une coupelle contenant deux tranches de brioche et une pomme verte. Le gamin se rua sur le pichet et avala son contenu presque cul sec, des larmes perlant au coin des paupières fermement closes sous le coup de l'assouvissement du besoin vital. L'eau pure, fraîche, salvatrice, coulant dans sa gorge en grands flots avides étouffait les sanglots de bien-être qui convulsionnaient le corps de l'assoiffé. Il reposa brutalement le pichet une fois celui-ci vidé et, le menton et la poitrine dégoulinants d'eau, s'empara d'une part de brioche qu'il dévora en deux bouchées affamées, juste avant de fourrer, dans un réflex, la pomme et la brioche dans les poches internes de sa tuniques, qui avaient été réparées.

Il chercha de nouveau son couteau des yeux mais ne le vit pas. On l'avait soigné, avait lavé ses vêtements et mis de la nourriture à disposition… mais on lui avait ôté son moyen de défense.

- Bordel, siffla-t-il avec âpreté les muscles parcourus de frissons nerveux. Où je suis…

Aussi loin que sa mémoire pouvait le porter, il avait toujours, toujours eu sur lui un couteau. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait appris qu'être désarmé dans ce monde était le meilleur moyen de se retrouver dans une situation critique, voire fatale.

Ne pas avoir de lame sur lui lui donnait l'impression d'être nu et vulnérable, et s'il avait horreur d'une chose, c'était bien de se sentir sans défense.

Toute hésitation ou tentation d'observer plus longtemps ces lieux curieux s'envola promptement. L'instinct d'alerte en éveil, Rivaï se mis à la recherche d'un moyen de quitter cet endroit inconnu et surtout éviter d'attendre sagement la rencontre avec le propriétaire des lieux.

Ne perdant pas de temps à se lamenter sur la perte de ses couteaux, il fureta du regard, cherchant une issue, se figeant chaque fois que les voix se faisaient entendre dans la bâtisse. Hors de question de sortir par la porte et de tomber nez à nez avec ceux qui le gardaient ici. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la fenêtre, et, en s'acharnant à essayer de relever la guillotine, constata qu'elle était verrouillée.

Il allait s'en éloigner pour trouver un moyen de briser la vitre, mais fit l'erreur de laisser s'échapper, le temps d'une infime seconde, son regard à l'extérieur.

Il y resta collé.

Il avait déjà entrevu « la surface ». En grimpant jusqu'aux ouvertures donnant sur les rues du dessus, il avait vu les chaussures des passants et les sabots des chevaux et des ânes fouler les allées, dépourvues d'amas d'ordures et d'éclaboussures sales, comme dans les souterrains.

Lorsque la largeur du cloaque d'observation le permettait, il parvenait même à apercevoir leurs tenues (colorées de teintes nettes que l'on ne trouvait pas en bas), le bas des bâtiments, le pied des arbres. Il avait même touché de la neige, plusieurs fois, quand celle-ci s'amoncelait devant les soupiraux. Mais jamais il n'avait vu Utopia _de haut_.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait devait se situer au troisième ou quatrième étage d'un imposant bâtiment. Le paysage qui s'offrait à lui était un champ de toits, une marée de tuiles rouges et brunes, et des tours de pierre, et des clochers d'église, et la cime pailletée d'arbres comme il n'en avait jamais vus.

Rivaï rechercha la limite de cette étendue de bâtiments, à l'infini, et remarqua, au loin, le trait épais du épais rempart. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais le nom de « Sina » apparut dans son esprit. Voilà donc un des trois grands remparts séparant l'espèce humaine des Titans.

Rivaï baissa les yeux et ses pupilles se dilatèrent à la vue du fourmillement chaud des rues.

Des femmes arborant des tabliers propres par-dessus leur robe colorée, des hommes vêtus d'habits comme l'enfant n'en avait jamais vus, composés de toutes sortes de gilets, chapeaux et manteaux boutonnés. Les enfants avaient les genoux dépourvus de toute trace de boue ou d'écorchure. Les étals croulaient sous le pain, et les bouquets fleurs fantasmagoriques, et les fruits frais, et la viande.

Et, dans le ciel, des nuées d'étourneaux vagabondaient.

Rivaï sentit quelque chose faire ronronner son cœur, en un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. Voilà ce qu'était le monde. Pas le monde « extérieur », hors de Maria, là où les Titans ne laissaient aucune possibilité de vie. Mais le monde palpitant, sain, lumineux de la surface. Le visage d'une société humaine que jamais Rivaï n'avait aperçu et que sa naissance ne lui avait jamais promis.

Il n'eut pas le temps de_ les_ observer plus longtemps. Un petit claquement se fit entendre derrière lui et le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant fit bondir Rivaï, qui fit volte-face.

Sur le palier se tenait un adolescent, de haute stature. Ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Rivaï fut la couleur de ses cheveux, blonds. Bien plus blonds que ceux d'Ikki. Un blond vif et pétillant, et non fatigué comme ceux des blonds du souterrain.

Ils étaient lisses, propres.

L'adolescent fixait sur Rivaï de grands yeux très bleus et affichait une expression que l'enfant n'arrivait pas à identifier. De la bienveillance. Et du… soulagement ? Pourquoi ?

Il sursauta de nouveau quand le blond ouvrit la bouche et déclara calmement :

- Salut. Je m'appelle Erwin. Erwin Smith. Tu…

Il marqua une pause, frappé par la virulence du regard de Rivaï, qui semblait prêt à bondir sur lui au moindre geste déplaisant. Le garçon nommé « Erwin » jugea spontanément qu'une attitude prudente était de rigueur mais ne perdit en rien le fil de ses préoccupations, à savoir la santé du petit protégé.

- Tu peux parler ?

Rivaï fronça le nez, intrigué par cette question. Il se foutait de lui, ce blond ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ? Il allait réagir quand « Erwin » avança le bras vers lui. Sans chercher à en connaître la motivation, Rivaï glissa un pied en arrière, le buste arqué, en une position ostensiblement agressive. Il s'en fallait de peu, très peu, pour que le blond ne finisse plaqué au sol sous le coup de la faroucherie du gamin.

- Où est mon couteau ? siffla ce dernier, agressif.

- Ma mère l'a rangé. Elle craignait qu'à ton réveil tu ne… Bref. Je te le rends.

Rivaï regarda le jeune homme se diriger vers la commode, l'ouvrir d'un tour de clé et en sortir les deux fidèles lames du gamin. L'enfant ne quittait pas Erwin des yeux, aux aguets, cependant il ne sentait aucune animosité émaner de cette personne. Sa voix, d'ailleurs, cognait aux portes de sa conscience, lui rappelant celle qu'il avait vaguement entendue à son chevet, sans doute lorsqu'il était alité dans cette même chambre pendant son sommeil.

Mais peu importait. Il ne le connaissait, et lorsqu'on se retrouve face à l'inconnu, l'attitude la plus sûre est toujours la méfiance.

Rivaï regarda ses couteaux, maintenus dans les mains d'Erwin, attendant qu'il les lui rende. Le blond ne manifesta aucune mauvaise intention, mais garda les lames en sa possession, le visage calme et patient.

Rivaï eut un rictus : la méfiance était partagée. Ce blond était moins stupide qu'en apparence et n'avait pas totalement tord de ne pas lui rendre spontanément ses armes, bien que le gosse se sentait prêt à lui faire la peau s'il s'amusait à le faire attendre trop longtemps.

- Où je suis ? demanda-t-il avec sécheresse.

- Chez moi, à une rue de la place marchande à l'ouest d'Utopia. On t'a trouvé au pied d'un escalier qui descendait à… une cave je crois, je ne sais pas bien. Tu étais mal en point, complètement déshydraté, et blessé. Tu avais l'air de t'être fait attaquer par un chien, mais le médecin a dit qu'il n'était pas porteur de la rage. On t'a ramené et soigné, tu dors depuis un peu plus de deux jours.

Un topo clair, simple, précis.

Le mystère de sa présence à Utopia s'éclaira dans l'esprit de Rivaï. Sans doute une bonne âme absurde et un peu idiote des souterrains avait-elle jugé que traîner ce gosse à moitié mort à la surface lui donnerait de meilleures chances de survie. Ou bien un trafiquant, dans un sursaut de philanthropie irraisonné, avait-il traîné le corps de l'enfant juste devant le passage, là où un habitant d'Utopia pourrait le recueilli.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Tu as quel âge ?

Rivaï maintint un silence farouche et Erwin osa un pas en demandant :

- Où sont ton papa et ta maman ?

- Ça te r'garde pas.

- D'où viens-tu ?

Rivaï renifla légèrement. Ce mec était-il vraiment stupide, finalement ? Un gosse comme lui, aussi nerveux, sale et mal point ne pouvait définitivement pas être ressortissant d'Utopia, car Utopia était pure, propre et lumineuse. Seuls ses bas-fonds grouillent d'énergumènes comme Rivaï.

Il fallait être complètement ignare pour oser poser la question de ses origines.

Rivaï sentit un mal-être lui serrer les entrailles. Ses traits se durcirent et il tendit la main avec intransigeance.

- Mes couteaux, ordonna-t-il.

Erwin resta immobile un instant avant de lui envoyer tranquillement les deux lames, qui sifflèrent dans l'air, arrivant pile sur Rivaï qui n'eut aucun mal à les attraper au vol.

Le jeune homme blond regarda le gamin fixer les deux armes à sa ceinture, à portée de main, puis reprendre sa position de méfiance.

- Tu étais très blessé et à bout de forces, tu sais, tu ne devrais pas encore bouger trop…

- Erwin ? s'éleva une voix dans le couloir, de l'autre côté de la porte. Il s'est rév-…

Une femme blonde entra, maintenant un mouchoir constellé de rouge contre elle. Elle ne put finir sa phrase.

Un éclair noir traversa la pièce, bouscula sans y prêter attention la femme qui se trouvait dans l'entrée (poussa un cri de surprise), avant de se ruer dans le couloir et de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Rivaï dévala les marches sans savoir où elles menaient. Plus bas. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Un instinct muet l'avertit qu'Erwin s'était lancé à sa suite, ce qui lui fit redoubler de vélocité, dérapant dans les virages qu'effectuait l'escalier, bousculant les personnes en tablier qui s'y trouvaient, les bras occupés par divers paniers.

Une flopée de cris horrifiés ou stupéfaits suivaient le gosse dans sa fuite Rivaï vit avec soulagement arriver la fin des escalier et, au bout d'un vaste vestibule d'entrée, une large porte laissait passer la lumière du jour à travers deux carreaux.

- Eh ! Attends !

La voix d'Erwin, derrière lui, fit foncer Rivaï vers la porte, la pousser avec tant de force qu'il manqua la défoncer, et s'engouffrer à l'extérieur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'un passant le heurta et le projeta cul contre terre. L'inconnu s'avéra être une femme qui, remarquant le gamin désorienté au sol, se pencha vers lui et l'aida à se relever en s'exclamant :

- Oh mon dieu, petit, je suis navrée ! Je suis un peu pressée… Voilà, fit-elle en époussetant sa tunique, va vite retrouver ta maman.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et, sans plus tarder, tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule.

Rivaï resta pantois avant de se faire aussitôt emporté par le flux de population. Il essaya de s'en extirper et, haletant, se plaqua au tronc rugueux d'un arbre étrange alors qu'il pensait pouvoir reprendre ses esprits, il sursauta en sentant quelque chose caresser le haut de son crâne et déranger ses cheveux. Il fit volte-face, le poing refermé sur le manche de son couteau, tomba nez-à-nez avec un poitrail énorme et brun. Il recula d'un pas, levant le nez, et regarda l'imposant cheval qui posait sur lui de grands yeux tranquilles, approchant de nouveau son museau pour mâchonner les cheveux du garçon.

- Laisse-moi !

Une pulsion d'affolement fit bondir Rivaï en arrière.

Autour de lui, une autre dimension étalait ses sons, ses couleurs, ses odeurs, ses formes inattendues tout autour de lui.

Ses pieds le menèrent au hasard des rues, le long desquelles les maisons gardaient leurs fenêtres ouvertes sans craindre quoi que ce soit.

D'immenses chevaux, dont il n'avait jamais vu que les sabots, trottaient en tous sens, tractant des carrioles bondées. L'enfant, désorienté par ce cortège d'immenses roues qui raclaient le sol à toute vitesse, surgissant de toutes parts, manqua se faire piétiner par deux chevaux surgissant dans l'allée.

- Hé, toi ! Bouge de là !

La voix du cocher parvint à ses oreilles comme un fouillis de son dénué de sens, mais Rivaï n'avait pas besoin de se faire prier pour s'échapper de ce calvaire.

Il se retrouva étouffé par la foule mouvante, se faisait bousculer en tous sens, écraser, repousser. Il avait beau se démener pour ne pas se laisser emporter, il avait l'impression de nager à contre courant dans un fleuve tumultueux. Les éclats de voix l'assourdissaient, la lumière fantastique du soleil brûlait ses yeux, et l'enfant sentit une exaspération féroce le secouer tout entier.

Il remarqua difficilement un recoin désert et, à grands renforts de coups de coudes, d'épaules et de pieds, se fraya un passage hors de la foule. Il s'en extirpa comme s'il sortait de l'eau après une longue apnée s'appuyant sur le mur, il reprit son souffle

Il devait retourner chez lui. C'était la seule pensée cohérente qui subsistait au milieu du flot orageux des perceptions qui l'assaillaient.

Mais où était-ce ? Où se trouvait le plus proche passage menant à la cité noire ? Elle était là, sous ses pieds, il la sentait mais était bloqué à la surface. Les moindres recoins du souterrain n'avaient aucun secret pour lui, il savait comment les quitter… mais comment y retourner ? Il était complètement perdu, ne connaissait rien, et ses yeux cherchaient désespérément un indice.

Il étouffa un soupir de soulagement en discernant, à l'autre bout de la rue, dans un autre recoin étroit, une silhouette ratatinée auprès d'un chariot bondé. Son « œil de rue » s'illumina à sa vue : un trafiquant. Calé habilement dans l'ombre du renfoncement de mur, de sorte que seul quelqu'un le cherchant pouvait le voir.

Fébrile, l'enfant se glissa jusqu'à la planque du contrebandier. Il l'avait déjà vu, une seule fois peut-être, mais sa mémoire inconsciente lui affirmait, sans aucun doute, que cet homme venait du souterrain. Ce que les guenilles de l'inconnu et l'odeur qu'il dégageait confirmaient.

En le voyant approcher, l'homme le jaugea à son tour, en un échange silencieux de ressortissants d'un autre monde, et fronça le nez.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, morveux ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas et fixa le contenu du chariot. Une bâche le recouvrait.

Ce genre de trafiquant vivait pour son sale boulot. Ils étaient des rats de magouille et considéraient le reste du monde comme un fourmillement incohérent et dénué d'autre intérêt que celui de faire prospérer leur petit commerce noir. Demander avec candeur à cet individu par où il était arrivé du sous-sol ne lui donnerait qu'une occasion de se faire rire au nez. En remarquant le regard fixe du gosse sur sa cargaison, le trafiquant se releva, nerveux.

- Fous le camp.

Rivaï l'ignora et jeta un regard autour de lui. Si seulement… Oui ! Là, traversant l'avenue d'en face : deux soldats. La Police militaire, sans doute, en pleine patrouille.

En un éclair, Rivaï fit sauter l'attache de la bâche du chariot d'un coup de lame, engouffra les bras dans le chariot et attrapa quelque chose à l'aveugle, l'arrachant au reste des marchandises.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! meugla le trafiquant.

- Par où t'es arrivé ? demanda le gosse, tenant dans ses bras le bien subtilisé.

- Rends-moi ça et dégage ! siffla l'homme. T'as pas idée de ce qu'il peut arriver qi on m'voit avec ces trucs-là !

L'enfant baissa les yeux et remarqua ce qu'il tenait : un embrouillamini de sangles de cuir, reliées entre elles par des attaches melotonnées. Son esprit n'eut pas besoin de grand-chose pour faire le lien avec les lanières qui ceignaient le corps des deux militaires en face. Ce qu'il tenait était tout simplement les sangles d'un équipement tridimensionnel. Et ce que cachait la bâche devait être tout un amas de sangles semblables. Du trafic d'équipement militaire. Une chance inespérée de retourner le plus vite possible dans le souterrain.

Rivaï fit un pas en arrière et sortit de la ruelle à reculons, tenant toujours les sangles dans ses bras, s'exposant peu à peu à la vue des passants.

- Hey ! Reviens là, saleté ! chuchota furieusement l'homme. Faut pas…

- Olà ! Toi, le gamin ! interpella un vieil homme en remarquant Rivaï muni de l'équipement. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça ?

- Merde !

Le juron du trafiquant et l'agitation causée à l'entrée de la ruelle attira l'attention des soldats, qui remarquèrent aussitôt els sangles en possession du gosse, l'homme tapi dans l'ombre, la charrette… Il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour qu'ils hèlent les deux ressortissants du souterrain et traversant la place en courant.

- Bordel de chiasse ! jura le trafiquant.

Il bondit hors de l'ombre de la ruelle, empoigna les sangles dans les bras de Rivaï (entraînant ainsi l'enfant à sa suite) et, agrippant sa charrette de l'autre main, prit ses jambes à son cou. Il sortit de la ruelle à toute vitesse, rasant les murs comme un lézard pourchassé, les soldats aux trousses.

Ignorant les gens bousculés sur leur passage, le trafiquant traversait le réseau d'avenues, suivant la piste connue de lui seul menant à la tanière obscure. Rivaï, traîné derrière lui, vit les soldats courir à toute allure pour les rattraper, en vain. Le trafiquant des souterrain est un animal agile, malicieux, vif comme une ombre longeant les murs, escaladant les façades, traînant son chargement comme s'il ne pesait rien, puis disparaissait dans un trou sans qu'on sache où il était allé.

C'est ce qui arriva. L'homme et l'enfant tournèrent à l'angle d'un bâtiment, et Rivaï vit la lumière se substituer à l'ombre, subitement. Ses yeux, saturés d'obscurité, furent passablement aveuglés mais il entendait les roues du chariot dégringoler une pente raide, des escaliers, une pente de nouveau… Puis l'odeur moite, âcre, emplit ses narines. Ils étaient arrivés.

Il sentit la main du trafiquant se resserrer sur les sangles qu'il tenait et le secouer.

- Saleté de gosse ! T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait faire ? J'ai dû laisser tomber ma planque ! Je travaille pour la Triple Dague, couillon ! Tu crois que t'as les moyens de te foutre des affaires du réseau ?

Il arracha l'équipement des bras du garçon sans s'apercevoir qu'un segment de sangle, mal fixé, lui restait dans les mains.

Il leva la main pour coller une gifle magistrale sur la joue du gamin, mais ce dernier n'était déjà plus là. L'enfant des souterrains coure aussi vite que le trafiquant.

Rivaï, à bout de souffle après sa course pour échapper aux soldats puis au trafiquant, s'assit sur le trottoir et regarda ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. Le morceau de sangle était souple, fin mais extrêmement résistant et élastique.

Du bon cuir. D'un coup de couteau, il trancha la ceinture en une courte lanière. Ce serait toujours pratique. Pour une fronde, par exemple, ou un lance-pierre.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le visage de l'adolescent blond qui l'avait recueilli lui apparut.

- Tch, cet idiot…

Pourquoi avaient-ils pris soin de lui ? Qu'attendaient-ils de lui en échange ?

… et pourquoi ce monde inconnu l'avait-il tant effrayé ? Lui avait fait perdre son sang-froid… au point de rechercher l'entrée du souterrain comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

En y repensant, Utopia n'était pas terrifiante. Juste différente, car son animation se faisait à la lumière, ouvertement, et non dans le grouillement secret des ruelles sombres.

Rivaï s'était senti déboussolé, remué par le visage de cette société. Et, paradoxalement, à présent qu'il se trouvait ici, sous leurs pieds, à respirer l'air vicié, les pieds dans la terre humide… il respirait pleinement.

Un grattement attira son attention sur la gauche et il vit une silhouette noire se dessiner dans l'allée. Un animal à la fourrure ébouriffée apparut, le museau bas mais les oreilles alertes. Rivaï le reconnut aussitôt.

- Encore toi.

Le chien noir s'avança vers lui sans sembler le voir. Il passa en claudiquant devant son vieil adversaire, la truffe frémissante, et Rivaï vit poils collés de sang séché sur ses flancs et les croûtes ornant son museau. Cet animal récupérait vite… et semblait feindre de l'ignorer. Aucun des deux n'avait l'intention d'ouvrir de nouveau un combat, mais les vestiges de leur affrontement marquaient encore le corps de chacun, et le canidé semblait faire profil bas.

L'enfant vit le chien soudain renifla à terre et se mettre à trottiner près du sol avant de s'immobiliser, nez en l'air. Rivaï regarda dans cette direction et vit, perché sur une gouttière défoncée, un petit furet.

- Bien vu, le chien, souffla-t-il.

Rivaï avisa une pièce de métal arquée, scindée en deux excroissances. Parfait.

Il s'en empara, fixa une extrémité de la lanière de cuir (qu'il venait de découper dans la ceinture militaire) sur chaque branche d'acier, encocha un éclat de métal trouvé à terre, visa…

Le projectile se ficha dans le flanc du mustélidé. Ce dernier émit un couinement strident et tressaillit. En moins d'une seconde, un autre éclat de métal vint transpercer son crâne avant que la proie blessée ne détale.

Rivaï se rua vers la proie occise en grimpant le long de la gouttière et sauta à terre.

- Tiens. C'est toi qui l'as déniché.

Il jeta l'animal mort aux pattes du chien qui ouvrit prudemment les mâchoires, gardant un œil méfiant sur Rivaï.

- J'ai de quoi manger aujourd'hui, fit ce dernier. On n'aura pas besoin de partager cette fois.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un rocher, sortit le morceau de brioche restant, la pomme verte, et mordit dedans tandis que le chien dévorait la chair tendre du furet.

Rivaï finit son repas et vit l'animal, faisant de même, le regarder du coin de l'œil.

- Me regarde pas comme ça. Je t'ai dit qu'on aurait pas besoin de se foutre sur la gueule aujourd'hui, mais si c'est ce que tu veux, t'as qu'à t'amener. Tu feras la même connerie que la dernière fois.

Le chien baissa le museau et passa un coup de langue sur son museau meurtri par les canines de l'enfant.

- Mais tu peux aussi arrêter te casser au lieu de te pisser dessus de trouille.

L'animal fléchi les pattes et, prudemment, s'avança vers l'enfant. Il se coucha non loin de lui, le poil hérissé, et Rivaï, après une brève hésitation, tandis le bras et effleura les poils collés de poisse de l'encolure.

- T'es super crade et tu pues la charogne. Mais y a toujours des idiots pour s'occuper des clébards errants. Alors quoi…T'es trop moche pour trouver un maître pour te décrasser un peu ? Ou bien t'es trop méchant ? Ou bizarre ?

Il posa sa main sur la tête du chien et lui gratouilla l'arrière de l'oreille, qui eut une petite secousse involontaire. L'animal tourna le museau vers le visage de l'enfant. Les yeux céruléens du fauve se plongèrent une brève seconde dans ceux de Rivaï, avant de se détourner prestement.

L'enfant descendit sa main le long de son échine et lui flatta légèrement les flancs.

- T'es tout seul quoi. Comme moi.

Il se releva, faisant tressaillir l'animal qui le regarda avec méfiance, mais non animosité.

Rivaï lui jeta un bref regard et tourna les talons.

- Essaie de te débrouiller pour manger, sinon tu crèveras. Je serai pas là la prochaine fois.

Il eut à peine finit ces mots que quelque chose le fit se retourner et regarder derrière lui du coin de l'œil. Le chien, truffe frémissante, s'était avancé de quelques pas et le regardait, attentif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, clébard ? Barre-toi, je vais rien te donner d'autre.

Il reprit sa marche mais n'eut pas besoin de faire plus de cinq mètres pour s'arrêter de nouveau et lever les yeux au ciel et pousser un soupir exaspéré. Il se retourna et comme il l'avait deviné, l'animal le talonnait encore et se tenait à moins de deux mètres. Ses grands yeux bleus ne le quittaient pas. Son corps était tendu en une attitude de retenue il restait sur ses gardes, les babines frémissantes, cependant ses pupilles, dilatées, semblaient attendre quelque chose. Rivaï tourna légèrement la tête.

- Traîner avec un chien, hein… Bah, de toute façon tu vaux bien mieux que la plupart des gens d'ici.

Il se remit en route et, plusieurs mètres plus loin, regarda vers le chien qui n'osait pas bouger.

- Eh ben tu viens ? l'interpella-t-il.

L'animal releva les oreilles, et, en quelques bonds, rattrapa l'enfant et lui emboîta le pas.

Le dos appuyé à un mur, il taillait distraitement un morceau de bois avec son canif, attendant l'arrivée du type chargé de l'arrivée de fruits et légumes aux épiceries des quartiers Sud. Ce mec-là, dans ses bons jours, donnait parfois en douce quelques patates et poires aux gamins qui le saluaient, et Rivaï ne comptait pas rater l'occasion.

Il se tenait là où l'homme passerait sans faute, face à une ruelle, plus étroite que les autres, qui semblait être une brèche sur les Enfers. Le passage vers les souterrains inférieurs.

Rivaï attendait, quand le chien noir, couché à ses pieds, releva la tête et se mit à gronder brusquement, le museau tourné vers la rue obscure. L'enfant releva la tête et fixa l'entrée du sous-sol sous-jacent. Dans le noir, une forme bougea, semblant s'approcher. Le chien bondit sur ses pattes, agressif, mais Rivaï referma violemment sa main sur la fourrure de l'animal, juste derrière les oreilles, là où il était sûr que ça faisait mal et qu'il se ferait obéir.

- Sshh. La ferme.

Il s'avança prudemment vers l'entrée de la ruelle, le chien grondant prudemment derrière lui. Rivaï plaqua son épaule contre le mur, ses pupilles se dilatant pour distinguer la silhouette étrange dans le noir.

Ce fut une intuition violente plus qu'un indice physique qui, dans l'obscurité, envoya à Rivaï le nom de cette personne. Délaissant toute attitude vindicative, il s'engouffra dans le passage, droit vers la silhouette.

- Brak !

L'homme, dans le noir, releva la tête et chercha celui qui l'avait interpelé. Il se figea en découvrant le gosse, debout à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Les yeux de l'ancien tavernier s'écarquillèrent alors que ses lèvres bougeaient sans prononcer un mot.

- C'est pas vrai…, finit-il par balbutier, reposant maladroitement le sac qu'il portait sur l'épaule. C'est toi, Rivaï ?

Le gamin s'approcha encore, se tenant face à celui qui avait été l'ami de son tuteur et le patron du lieu de son enfance.

- Ben ça alors…, lâcha l'homme (Rivaï ne voyait pas ses yeux, mais il aurait juré y distinguer une certaine émotion). Ils t'ont pas eu, finalement, ces types…

- Quelqu'un d'autre a survécu ? demanda de but en blanc le garçon.

Le vieux tavernier secoua lourdement la tête.

- Personne, tu penses. Ces deux types de la Triple Dague, ils ont dit qu'ils finissaient le travail. Eh ben je peux te dire qu'ils l'ont fait. Ratiboisé, le Phénix, et la populace qui s'y trouvait, complètement dézinguée. Si un choucas était pas intervenu à la fin du massacre, j'y serai passé aussi, et d'ailleurs il s'en est fallu de peu. Je préfère pas te montrer à quoi ressemblent mon cou et mon dos, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer quand ils commencé à tirer dans les vitrines et que le verre volait en tous sens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le gamin, sans s'attarder sur ces souvenirs. Tu crèches en-dessous, maintenant ?

- Tu sais comme moi que ceux qui ont failli à faire leurs preuves se retrouvent repoussés aux niveaux inférieurs… Après la destruction du bordel et du bar, je n'ai plus eu qu'à me réfugier ici, fit-il en désignant, dans son dos, le bout du tunnel menant au « sous-sous-sol ». J'y vivote… Enfin… Tu vois, si j'ose venir jusqu'ici pour fouiller les poubelles, c'est que c'est comme ça qu'on vit en-dessous. Et encore en-dessous, je te raconte pas, y a des rumeurs comme quoi on trimerait au charbon… Enfin.

Il remarqua que les yeux de l'enfant le fixaient longuement, buvant ses paroles, jaugeant sa situation derrière son visage inexpressif. Le tavernier fronça les sourcils.

- T'arrives à te débrouiller sans Klave ?

- J'avais pas tant besoin de lui…

- Détrompe-toi, crevette. On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un.

- Faut croire que non, vu que je suis encore vivant, rétorqua le gamin en détournant légèrement le regard.

Le vieux Brak dodelina doucement de la tête sans répondre et jeta un coup d'œil dans le dos de Rivaï en plissant les yeux.

- Il est à toi, ce clebs ?

- Uhm. C'est Kô. Il me suit partout.

Brak regarda brièvement Rivaï avant de reporter son attention sur l'animal, qu'il scruta longuement.

Le grand chien à l'épaisse fourrure noire hérissée et au poitrail clairsemé de poils blancs retroussa les babines, exposant ses crocs.

Ses yeux bleus dardaient sur Brak un regard foudroyant, magnétique. Il restait immobile, les sens en alerte.

Le vieil homme plissa légèrement les yeux et souffla, pour lui-même :

- C'est marrant, ça…

Il sortit de ses pensées et, posant sa lourde patte de travailleur sur la tête de Rivaï, il ébouriffa sa tignasse noire et déclara avec lassitude :

- Allons, gamin, reste pas là. Tant que t'es pas à moitié crevé et que t'as plus ou moins dix doigts, deux mains et deux gambettes et ta cervelle encore à peu près saine, vaut mieux que tu te serves de tout ça pour taffer juste au-dessus. Évite de revenir.

- Tu resteras en bas pour toujours ?

- Crois-moi… Si j'avais le choix je remonterais. Mais la Triple Dague le permettra pas. Ch'uis pas une menace pour eux mais tu comprends, c'est une histoire d'honneur ou j'sais pas quoi. Laisser tranquille un type qui traînait avec le gars qui les a escroqués… Nan, pas moyen, si je tiens à ma vieille carcasse, vaut mieux que je reste là.

Il ramassa un sac qu'il chargea sur son dos voûté. En quatre ans, il semblait en avoir pris trente.

- C'est comme ça, Rivaï, lâcha-t-il, devinant les pensées de l'enfant. Les étages inférieurs n'existent que parce que quelqu'un nous empêche de remonter. Et ce quelqu'un, c'est les réseaux. La Triple Dague… (il baissa le ton) Elle est ce qu'il y a de pire pour nous. Les Titans, tu parles d'une menace… Comme si ici, ça avait de l'importance… Non, ce qui écrase la population souterraine sous ses conditions, ce qui nous empêche de sortir de la fange et de vivre dignement, c'est le réseau de crime organisé qui gangrène la cité. Alors… J'te connais, crevette, tu vas encore te retrouver fourrer dans de sales coups. Essaie de pas te montrer trop impétueux ou insolent. Quand on n'est pas du réseau, c'est pas des traits de caractères qu'il est bon d'affirmer ici. Écrase-toi à l'avenir.

Et sans un mot de plus, l'ancien tavernier tourna les talons et, comme aspiré par la noirceur du niveau inférieur, disparut, laissant Rivaï seul.

Les dernières paroles de l'homme résonnaient en lui, le faisant frémir d'une manière irraisonnée. La Triple Dague… Il sentit son cœur se contracter à ce nom, puis se déployer dans sa poitrine en envoyant dans tout son corps une vive onde d'adrénaline.

Ce réseau-là faisait partie des éléments de son environnement, et jamais il ne l'avait vu autrement que comme une part de la cité. Mais à cause de lui, il avait perdu Klave, Ikki, et faisait parti des plus misérables vagabonds du souterrain. À cause de lui, il avait connu la faim infernale, la soif pernicieuse, la crainte de la nuit, les coups des ivrognes. À cause de lui, la cité était nécrosée.

Comme un flash, des bribes de paroles surgirent dans son esprit.

_« Lorsque l'on est écrasé, malmené par autrui, sans cesse mis en danger par une menace, l'Homme a le pouvoir incroyable de combattre, de lutter. Je veux croire que l'être humain, lorsqu'il a décidé au fond de lui de lutter, y parvient par tous les moyens_

Il les identifia aussitôt : les mots qu'il avait entendus dans son inconscience, à Utopia, sans doute prononcés par le blond Smith pendant son sommeil.

Une pensée, absurde, stupide, inconcevable, vint effleurer son esprit pour cependant s'y ancrer fermement. Une idée que, sans cet ultime échange avec Brak, sans cette rencontre avec l'adolescent aisé d'Utopia, il n'aurait jamais eue.

Kô vint frôler son coude avec son museau humide, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Rivaï. Ce dernier lui lança un regard, un de ceux qui les rendaient, lui et ce chien, si semblables et donnait l'impression qu'ils se confondaient l'un en l'autre. Puis l'enfant détourna les yeux et, à l'intention de l'animal, à l'intention des gamins qui vaquaient dans le caniveau deux rues plus loin, à l'intention du vieux Brak qui n'entendait plus, à l'intention de tous les hommes du souterrain, et pour lui-même, il déclara d'une voix rauque

- Je vais bousiller la Triple Dague.

Ses pieds nus battaient le linge trempé avec vigueur, l'éclaboussant légèrement le grand baquet dans lequel il battait énergiquement les draps mousseux raclait le sol à chacun de ses mouvements. Du coin de l'œil, deux hommes, attablés à l'autre bout de la pièce, le regardaient avec méfiance.

- T'es sûr qu'il est sourd, ce môme ?

- Je crois bien, répondit l'autre. Sourd et con comme ses pieds. Y fais pas gaffe.

Dans son coin, Rivaï continua de piétiner le linge, tandis que la conversation reprenait à voix basse.

Voilà le premier moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour, à son échelle, petit à petit, se rapprocher de son objectif.

Il avait repéré un type de la Triple Dague, avait, de fil en aiguille, trouvé le moyen de découvrir qu'il rendait souvent visite à un vieillard des quartiers Est. Un vieillard qui, dans sa cave, entreposait du matériel de contrebande dont le trafic était géré par le Triple Dague. Par conséquent, les deux comparses se réunissaient chaque semaine, s'attablaient dans un coin de la salle à vivre, portes verrouillée et volets mi-clos, et discutaient _travail_.

Rivaï, par force ruses et moult prouesses de patience, était parvenu à pénétrer dans la maison en y étant officiellement invité : il travaillait de temps à autres pour la femme de la maison dans les travaux qu'elle ne parvenait pas à effectuer en raison de son grand âge. Et si sa présence était tolérée lors des entretiens des deux hommes, c'était parce que le gamin s'était fait passer pour sourd et agissait de manière simple afin de chasser des esprits toute suspicion quant à une oreille traînante.

Et comme un gamin d'ici, mentalement diminué qui plus est, n'avait strictement aucune chance de savoir lire, les documents laissés sur la table de la cuisine avaient souvent trouvé un intérêt à Rivaï sans que les soupçons ne s'éveillent.

Ainsi, sans éveiller le moindre doute, il grappillait toutes sortes d'informations concernant le réseau et avait même réussi à entendre le nom d'un des trois meneurs à la tête de la Triple Dague. Roch.

- Ils arrêtent pas de se plaindre, les trois-là, à voir le nombre de nos gars qui se font embrocher en ce moment. Ils réclament du sang neuf.

- Du sang neuf. Facile à dire, c'est que de la racaille les jeunes de maintenant. Aucune rigueur. Le dernier bleu, il a foiré un transfert avant de se faire dépiauter par une cible de contrat.

- Et les tests d'enrôlement, j't'en parle pas. Plus de la moitié laissent toujours traîner leurs corvées et j'ai failli pleurer en voyant le nombre de bleusailles crevés lors du premier contact.

- Tu sais pas quelle idée il a eu, Roch ?

L'homme lança un regard suspicieux à l'enfant qui trimait dans le coin de la pièce, tourné de trois-quarts vers le mur, regard vide et gestuelle mécanique. Un parfait petit robot. S'assurant que Rivaï continuait sa tâche sans prêter la plus petite once d'attention à ce qu'il se disait, le trafiquant reprit, plus bas cependant, dans un réflex :

- Il va poster un mec à Macondo.

- Macondo… Le quartier des jeux ? Là où y a l'arène, avec les combats de coqs, de chiens, et…

- Et de mecs. Ouais, on va recruter dans le boxer maintenant. Enfin, le combattant. Y a de tout. Du buriné aguerri au pimpant, du poids-lourds et du plus fin, du tactique, de l'expérimenté… Apparemment, l'arène va bientôt organiser des combats de gosses.

- Tu déconnes ?

- Nan. Y a quand même une limite, hein, ça va être de jeunes ados, mais bon.

Un léger silence suivit cette déclaration, seulement troublé par les bruits humides de piétinements du gosse.

Rivaï, intérieurement, arborait un sourire carnassier. Cette information se grava au côté de toutes celles déjà rassemblées. Il continua de trimer, mine de rien, les deux hommes reprenant leur discussion après avoir bu une gorgée de vin, quand soudain le sixième sens de Rivaï lui transperça la tempe. Il tressaillit et resta se pétrifia, debout au milieu du baquet, les traits tirés.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda l'un des deux hommes.

- Fais pas gaffe. Il est peu …– il mima le geste en tapotant sa tempe de son index – j'te dis.

Les deux malfrats reprirent leur discussion, tandis que Rivaï secoua légèrement la tête et reprit sa tâche, les sens palpitants. Il ne devait pas traîner ici. _Il_ avait des ennuis.

- Petit.

La voix survint derrière lui. Rivaï était aux aguets, malgré les apparences, et il parvenait sans souci à ne pas se laisser surprendre quand, de temps en temps, l'homme l'appelait pour vérifier s'il ne se retournait pas spontanément.

Mais cela n'arrivait jamais. Il était sourd après tout.

- Hé, petit !

La main de la vieille maîtresse de maison se posa sur son épaule, le faisant (faussement) sursauter.

- Tu peux arrêter, t'as fait du bon travail, fit-elle en lui tendant un chiffon contenant sa paie – un morceau de pain truffé de lard, et quelques châtaignes. Tiens.

Après un furtif hochement de tête en guise de remerciement, l'enfant s'empara du baluchon qu'il fourra dans ses vêtements, rechaussa ses bottines usées et sortit de la maison, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de se mettre à courir, tout droit.

Il l'avait senti : Kô s'était éloigné et errait dans la cité, ce qui était habituel… mais quelque chose, un sens mystérieux, avait averti Rivaï que les choses tournaient mal pour son comparse canin.

Il traversa les rues en l'appelant…

… tandis que, à l'est de la ville, assis sur la margelle d'un puits, une bande d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes, trompant l'ennui et l'appétit dans des chamailleries lasses, s'anima soudain quand l'un d'eux se redressa en pointant du doigt une silhouette noire rasant le mur.

- Oh ! Z'avez vu ça ? Un grand clebs !

- La vache, ouais, il doit peser !

Le jeune regarda ses amis et lança :

- Hé… Ça fait deux jours qu'on n'a pas mangé de viande… Ça vous dit, du cabot rôti ?

- T'es sérieux là ? s'esclaffa un autre.

- Complètement. J'ai trop faim. Tu crois que je vais laisser filer une occasion comme celle-là ? Je le dézingue quand tu veux, un chien comme ça, avec toute la viande que ça pourrait nous apporter. Peut-être même qu'on pourra en vendre un peu à l'étal noir.

L'animal, émettant un grondement d'avertissement continu, poursuivit ses recherches en gardant un œil menaçant sur la bande de jeunes. Il releva la tête avec méfiance quand l'un d'eux se leva et osa un pas vers lui.

- Pcht pcht, toutou ! fit l'un d'eux avec un petit bruit de bouche tendant à attirer l'animal. Viens par ici mon gros !

- Je vais le bouffer, le clébard ! s'exclama un autre, en se jetant avec une vivacité incroyable sur le chien, poignard à la main.

Un projectile d'acier siffla dans l'air et, frôlant le visage de l'adolescent et l'arrêtant net dans son élan, ricocha contre le mur et tomba à terre. Les regards se tournèrent vers l'origine de l'attaque.

Debout en haut des marches se tenait Rivaï, la fronde à la main, toisant avec aplomb la bande de jeunes.

- Hey, c'est la p'tite noiraude de l'autre jour, s'exclama un des garçons. C'lui qui nous a piqué notre singe !

- Alors, princesse, il était bon mon casse-dalle ? T'en as bien profité, hein ? Mais maintenant, on va te faire passer l'envie de recommencer. On s'occupe du chien, et tu y passes après.

Rivaï jaugea la bande d'adolescents, sans se démonter.

- Il est avec moi, fit-il en désignant Kô d'un léger signe du menton. On n'y touche pas.

- Et si j'y touche ? demanda le plus grand avec un sourire narquois.

- Vas-y, répliqua Rivaï en plissant les yeux, les réduisant à deux fentes électriques. Touche.

L'adolescent amorça un geste, et quasi-instantanément, un éclat de métal se ficha dans la main sa main.

Ce dernier cria de surprise plus que de douleur et il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour que la meute d'adolescents se rue sur Rivaï, qui avait déjà encoché un autre projectile.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre le gosse : Kô, bête noire farouche, s'était jetée dans la masse de garçons. Rivaï le vit, écume aux crocs, se déchaîner sur eux, en mettant plusieurs à terre et semant une panique monstre dans leur groupe.

L'enfant entrevit la longue lame que dégaina le plus âgé et il eut juste le temps de siffler sèchement le chien pour que ce dernier lui prête attention : l'animal vit son compagnon filer et, évitant le coup de lame, le suivit.

- Les mecs ! brailla le jeune de vingt ans à l'intention de ses compagnons à terre. Debout, allez, on va pas le laisser filer cette fois !

La meute se mit à pourchasser le gosse et son chien à travers les rues, créant un tumulte sur leur passage. Rivaï, galopant à toute vitesse, talonné par Kô qui était tiraillé par l'envie de se jeter de nouveau sur eux, tourna sec à un angle et s'engouffra dans une étroite avenue.

La ruelle était fermée par un grillage épais, mais l'enfant ne ralentit pas et fonça droit sur l'obstacle.

Les petits pieds de Rivaï se calèrent sans mal entre les mailles du grillage et en quelques secondes, il atteignit le haut et sauta de l'autre côté.

Ses poursuivants s'éclatèrent au grillage comme des mouches, furieux de constater que la barrière était beaucoup trop haute pour passer par-dessus et que leur taille ne permettait ni de s'accrocher au grillage, ni de l'escalader sans le faire ployer.

- Hé ! Reviens là ! Froussard !

Rivaï se retourna et vit Kô, resté prisonnier de l'autre côté du virage, se déchaîner sur les garçons qui, dans la panique, commencèrent à s'agripper aux mailles, sans parvenir à monter.

L'enfant se serait habituellement fait la malle sans demander son reste, mais la vision du chien noir se déchaînant sur ses adversaires lui fit encocher un projectile sur son lance-pierre. L'éclat passa à travers le grillage sans le toucher et atteint un des garçons au crâne, le faisant chanceler. L'enfant voulut enchaîner, aider Kô à foutre la pâtée à ces imbéciles, mais l'imprévu survint : du côté des adolescents en panique, l'un des bâtiments enserrant l'allée vit une petite porte s'ouvrir : une vieille dame, sans doute alertée par les aboiements monstrueux du chien et les cris des jeunes, ouvrit un passage que les garçons, sens hésiter, analysèrent comme un moyen de passer de l'autre côté , car dans le bâtiment un couloir reliait les deux côtés du grillage.

Les garçons s'y engouffrèrent, bousculant la petite vieille.

Rivaï, en voyant s'ouvrir le passage reliant son échappatoire à ses adversaires, démarra aussitôt tambours battants, fonçant vers un monticule de déchets qui l'aiderait à s'échapper par le toit. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre.

Quatre mains le happèrent en pleine course. Rivaï vit, du coin de l'œil, le groupe d'adolescents se réunir, essoufflé, tandis que le dernier barricadait la porte pour empêcher Kô, enragé, de les rejoindre. Un grondement bestial retentit, tandis que le grand chien noir s'acharnait à essayer de passer.

Rivaï, que l'impuissance de son compagnon mettait hors de lui plus qu'autre chose et se rappelant les projets que les adolescents avaient évoqués à l'intention du chien, lui hurla :

- **Dégage, Kô ! Fous le camp !**

- Fous le camp, toutou ! ricana un garçon en imitant la voix de Rivaï. Zéro crédibilité ! Il a même pas mué !

- Hé, le chien, regarde comme on démonte ton frangin !

Un coup sur la tempe empêcha Rivaï de répliquer et il ne réagit pas assez vite pour empêcher ses adversaires de le plaquer contre le pavé froid. Il se tortilla furieusement et gronda de fureur en sentant les mains inquisitrices fouiller ses poches, comme lui-même le faisait à ses victimes.

- Oh le joli couteau ! triompha l'un d'eux en tirant la précieuse arme de sous la tunique de Rivaï. Et attend voir… Mais oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais, y en a un autre dans la semelle ! Bonne pioche ! Merci du cadeau.

- Va te faire foutre, enfoiré ! rugit Rivaï en se débattant comme un diable.

- Oh mais oui, c'est un p'tit mâle tout compte fait ! rit le plus grand des adolescents devant l'expression furieuse du gamin et ses mouvements excédés. On va voir s'il a les couilles d'encaisser comme le font les mecs alors !

Rivaï n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Un coup d'une violence inattendue le cueillit en plein abdomen, lui coupa le souffle et l'envoyant rouler à terre.

Il dérapa sur les pavés et sentit un autre coup lui heurter les côtes. La bande d'adolescents, blessés par les crocs du chien, les éclats de métal de la fronde, et surtout humiliés en tant que groupe d'hommes en puissance, semblèrent vider tout leur sac de rancœur sur le petit corps à leurs pieds.

Rivaï voulut plusieurs fois se relever mais les coups qui pleuvaient et s'abattaient sur lui avec sauvagerie le terrassèrent vite, le faisant se recroqueviller comme une feuille morte, impuissant.

Les aboiements de Kô lui parvenaient, mais le son, sinistre, de ses côtes broyées par les coups était bien plus fort.

Écrasé sous leurs assauts, le visage pressé contre le sol pour éviter de se le faire réduire en miettes par les pieds et les poings le matraquant de toutes parts, Rivaï vit, du coin d'œil, une lueur étrange apparaître entre la forêt de jambes qui s'offraient à sa vue réduite. Il faisait sombre, et il n'ya avait pas de lampadaires dans ce coin. À moitié suffoquant et brisé, il se demanda brièvement d'où pouvait provenir cette lueur.

Les coups cessèrent soudain, lui permettant de prendre une inspiration profonde qui lui fit venir un goût de sang dans la bouche. Une main se referma sur son col, le soulevant brutalement pour le mettre à hauteur du visage d'un des garçons.

- Il couine même pas ! déplora l'un d'eux.

- Attends, je vais la faire couiner, moi…

Il lui saisit le visage d'une poigne de fer et approcha son visage du sien.

- Hein, que tu vas couiner ?

Rivaï le foudroya du regard et, n'étant pas capable de lui donner de coup de tête, mordit férocement le nez qui se trouvait imprudemment à sa portée.

L'adolescent poussa un hurlement nasillard et essaya de repousser Rivaï, qui serra davantage les dents.

Trois paires de bras chopèrent le gosse et le tirèrent en arrière, l'arrachant à sa « victime ».

- Tenez-le, bordel !

- Hey, ça va ? s'enquirent les comparses du plus grand.

Ce dernier grogna avec colère, la main plaquée contre son nez meurtri. Dardant un regard noir sur Rivaï, il s'en approcha comme s'il allait l'étriper sur le champ.

- Espèce de bâtard… Tu vas payer ça.

Il referma son poing sur les cheveux de Rivaï et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière, lui arrachant un son étouffé. Le jeune homme, échaudé, se tint cette fois à bonne distance des crocs du gamin et, prenant en main le propre couteau de l'enfant, approcha rageusement la lame de sa gorge. Il s'apprêta à pousser plus loin son geste quand il tressaillit violemment en croisant son regard : les deux perles d'acier de ses yeux scintillaient avec une incandescence hargneuse. Immobilisé par les adolescents, impuissant face à eux, le gamin chargeait son regard d'une rage si sourde, si lourde de défi et de fureur, que le groupe entier s'en retrouva tétanisé.

Le jeune homme, le nez en sang, sentit une goutte de sueur laisser un sillon froid dans son sillage, sur sa tempe. Un bref instant, il se sentit démuni face à ce que dégageait cette demi-portion humaine.

Écrasé, étouffé par le regard de Rivaï, il se fit violence pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il émit un « Tch » sec, un rictus mauvais relevant la commissure de ses lèvres. Sans lâcher les cheveux du garçon, il releva et la plaqua à plat-ventre contre le couvercle de tôle d'une grande poubelle, l'empêchant ainsi de le regarder de nouveau.

L'impact violent avec sa cage thoracique fit émettre un son de douleur étouffé à Rivaï.

Le ventre et le bassin bloqués contre le container de métal, le gosse se débattit et essaya de se retourner, en vain.

- **Lâche-moi, connard !** brailla-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par la douleur compressant son torse.

Il lança une flopée d'injures colorées à ses adversaires, qui en rirent jaune l'interrompant, Rivaï sentit un contact sale contre sa langue les garçons lui passaient un épais tissu dans la bouche, qu'ils nouèrent grossièrement derrière sa tête, tirant sur les mâchoires de Rivaï dont les grondements agressifs redoublèrent.

- Pour pas que t'aies envie de mordre une seconde fois, ricana un des garçons.

Deux paires de bras lui empoignèrent fermement les poignets et les épaules et, les tordant dans son dos en un angle menaçant qui fit grimacer Rivaï, maintinrent ses bras en arrière, dangereusement étreints.

- Tu te tiens tranquille si tu veux pas qu'on t'arrache les deux bras…

Rivaï tenta de bouger mais la poigne de ses adversaires sur ses bras l'empêchèrent totalement de se débattre. Il cracha une flopée de jurons colorés que le bâillon étouffa, faisant rire les adolescents.

Le gamin, hors de lui, sentit une main lui agripper la nuque et lui plaquer le visage contre le couvercle de métal de la poubelle.

Il sentit le corps de l'autre s'appuyer contre son dos et sa voix souffler à son oreille, le faisant tressaillir.

- Je vais te déchirer en deux…

Les deux autres adolescents anticipèrent le brusque mouvement de Rivaï qui tenta encore de se débattre et resserrèrent leur emprise sur ses bras, une douleur aigue lançant dans ses épaules.

Immobilisé, la tempe écrasée contre la tôlé, il vit soudain d'où provenait la lumière : une plaque d'égout strié, apparaissant au-dessus de leur tête, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, laissait filtrer un faisceau hachuré qui ressemblait à un rayon de clarté fantomatique dans la poussière du souterrain, soulevée par le combat.

Au-dessus, les gens parlaient, marchaient, guidaient leurs chevaux. Les gens riaient, pleuraient peut-être, ou même s'énervaient-ils, mais ils avaient chaud et étaient nourris. Au-dessus, dans une grande maison à quatre étages, un jeune homme nommé Erwin devait vaquer à ses occupations habituelles du soir. Des affaires d'humain du dessus. Et comme lui, la population vivait. Vivait sans avoir que leur sol était le ciel de silhouettes noires grouillant dans les profondeurs.

Les yeux grand écarquillés, haletant, le souffle coupé par la poigne de ses adversaires et l'effort de la lutte, Rivaï fixa la plaque d'égout les séparant de la surface. L'ouverture à barreaux du cloaque ressemblait curieusement à une fenêtre de prison à l'horizontale, au plafond d'une cellule. Une goutte d'eau se détacha de la plaque d'égout et chuta dans l'air putride du sous-sol. Elle s'éclata à terre, dans un son qui parvint étrangement aux oreilles de Rivaï.

Il sentit sa tunique rabattue sur son dos et un bruissement de tissu derrière lui, ainsi que le souffle de l'adolescent tandis que les muscles de l'enfant, tendus malgré la douleur, continuaient de se contracter alors qu'il se débattait. Lutter, toujours. Le répit n'existait pas. Résister, combattre tant que le corps le peut, voilà la seule notion inébranlable gravée depuis toujours en Rivaï. Même alors qu'il ne pouvait s'échapper. Lutter.

Les ricanements sourds des autres garçons ne lui parvinrent pas, ricochant à la surface de la muraille sensorielle qui s'était érigée entre Rivaï et le monde.

Un sang froid glacial. Toujours. La capacité involontaire de rester lucide, alors que l'horreur humaine dans ce qu'elle a de pire appelle l'esprit à sombrer au contraire dans un état second, fuir la réalité. Le tissu couvrant sa bouche, la poigne sur son crâne et ses épaules, engourdissaient peu à peu son corps déjà meurtri

Une seconde goutte chuta, scintillant brièvement dans la clarté filtrant par l'égout.

Lorsque les mains brutales le plaquèrent davantage contre la tôle, empoignant l'attache de chanvre lui servant de ceinture, et qu'il sentit se rapprocher l'adolescent tel un animal avide dans son dos, Rivaï se cramponna de toutes ses forces à cette lumière inaccessible.

La nuit étreignait la cité. Ou peut-être était-ce déjà le matin. Il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était du pareil au même ici. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis… Depuis…

Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Plusieurs longues années peut-être.

Dans l'obscurité quasi-totale de la cité, la petite silhouette de Rivaï rasait les murs.

Il marchait un peu de travers, comme un chien blessé claudiquant à moitié sur le trottoir.

Un filon de sang ruisselait le long de sa jambe, laissant un sillon brûlant sur sa cuisse et son mollet et gouttant à sa cheville.

Il se sentait immoler de l'intérieur et geler en surface, l'humidité glaciale de l'air de la cité secouant sa peau hérissée de frissons et moite de sueur froide.

La semelle de ses bottines râpait contre les pavés mouillés. Il avançait tout droit, au hasard, à travers les rues quasi-désertes de la cité.

Les réverbères bavaient des flaques de lumière maladive au sol, en auréoles lasses. Au loin, les bars et bordels de nuit chantaient l'alcool, l'argent, le sexe et les plaisirs qui n'existaient pas ici.

Le chemin de Rivaï était désert, sombre, froid.

Il ne prêtait pas attention à la fatigue de ses jambes et elles se dérobèrent sous lui avant qu'il n'en ait conscience il se laissa tomber sur le ventre sur un sac poubelle en émettant un gémissement étouffé, et resta immobile sur le tas inconfortable, au coin d'un cul-de-sac obscur.

Immobile, l'enfant sentit une nausée contracter son abdomen, tout son corps le lançant. Le spasme se glaça le long de son échine, étirant son dos en un frisson. Il aurait voulu vomir le maigre contenu de son estomac, vomir ses entrailles, se débarrasser de ces viscères qui le brûlaient de l'intérieur.

Une plainte rauque lui parvint, mais il l'ignora.

Il sentit la langue chaude de Kô lui lécher le visage, nettoyer grossièrement les traces bleuies et sanglantes. Mais ce n'était pas au visage que l'enfant avait mal. Et la plaie immense, brûlante, qui ravageait son corps et son âme ne pourrait jamais être guérie, ni la souffrance apaisée.

La bourbe de la cité noire était une infamie qui collait à jamais à la peau, accompagnée de son florilège d'horreurs quotidiennes. Minuscule mais terriblement profonde, Rivaï était une cicatrice de ce gouffre où l'humanité avait piétiné sa propre dignité depuis bien longtemps.

Kô, devant l'absence de réaction de l'enfant, le renifla avec inquiétude et passa son museau sous le bras du garçon, essayant de l'aider à se relever, mais Rivaï restait inerte malgré les efforts du chien. Ce dernier, gémissant piteusement, finit par cesser ses tentatives et se blottit contre le corps meurtri de son compagnon, tout comme Rivaï s'était autrefois réfugié contre le corps d'Ikki, dans le grenier du Phénix.

Un gros rat au pelage sombre, furetant dans le coin, remarqua cette silhouette tiède et inerte, effondrée à terre, et s'en approcha. Rivaï ne réagit pas en sentant les petites pattes sales de l'animal s'agripper à ses vêtement et grimper sur son dos. Il ignora le fin museau humide reniflant sa nuque, triturant ses cheveux et l'intérieur de sa chemise à la recherche de nourriture. Il se fichait de ce gros rat répugnant. Il se fichait de l'odeur putride de moisissure de ce sur quoi il s'étai effondré. Il se fichait des gouttes glacées qui chutaient autour de lui. Il se fichait que les gens du dessus prospèrent et que ceux du dessous agonisent. Il se fichait des Titans. Il se fichait de la Mort et la regardait froidement dans le blanc des yeux, sans la voir.

Il se laissa happer par l'inconscience, les paupières entrouvertes, le chien blotti contre lui.

Dans l'obscurité sale du souterrain, l'éclat de l'acier ébréché et émoussé des prunelles de Rivaï scintillait tristement.

_Voilà voilà… On finit sur une touche de tendresse (c'est ironique, bien sûr)._

_Le prochain chapitre est déjà pas mal écrit, mais je serai trèèès prise la semaine qui vient (exams, dear exams) et en vous promettant de me donner à fond pour la suite, je ne peux vous assurer que je la publierai avant une ou deux semaines… Bref ! _

_Je vous laisse, en espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Et n'hésitez pas, encore une fois, à laisser un com, donner votre avis ou un conseil !_

_Cha cha ! D_


	3. Chapter 3 : Chien de combat

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

WALLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, comment allez-vous bien ? J vous présente mes sincères excuses pour ce retard difficilement justifiable, je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre (enfin, même si je me doute que la Terre s'en est pas arrêtée de tourner pour autant) mais JE REVIENS EN FORCE ! J'ai une patate de foolie et j'espère vous transmettre un peu de punch avec ce chapitre 3 qui bouge un peu plus que les autres. Chapitre 3 donc. (ENFIN ! j'ai l'impression d'avoir été constipée de ce chapitre, c'est ouf comme il a été difficile à sortir ! O_O).

Bref, je tiens aussi à remercier tous les lecteurs, bêtement, voilà, un gros merci général bien chamallow et bien sincère pour vous dire que vos commentaires me donnent chaque fois une pêche d'enfer et que bref, je vais me taire sinon je vais me mettre à sauter partout tellement je suis surexcitée pour rien !

(PS pour Mello-chan : on y croit, hoy hoy, on y croit, hoy hoy, on y croit ! je vais rattraper mon retard de MP, promis ! je pense avoir du temps pendant les vac', donc attention, ça va chauffer !)

**Levi 512** _: YEAH, merci pour ton com ! _

_Hehe, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, le chapitre 2 ! Y avait beaucoup d'explications et de blablas, mais dans celui d'aujourd'hui y aura beaucoup plus de dynamique. _

_Rrrrrrrr, j'aime bien quand on me fait part du passage qui a particulièrement marqué. Je suis ravie de voir que c'est celui avec l'eau des égouts, j'ai tout fait pour qu'on ressente le poids de ce que survivre dans la cité noire, quand on est un gosse solitaire, incombe._

_AH ! Quelques points noirs ! Paradoxalement, j'aime bien ce genre de remarques/critiques, ça donne le petit frisson du « voyons voir si tu vas réussir à gérer ce qu'on te reproche ! » xP_

_Je vais y répondre dans l'ordre de tes tirets :_

_- ouais, c'est vrai que cette rencontre est très brève, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on se confonde avec ce qu'on connaît de l'avenir : on sait qu'ils vont se re-rencontrer mais sur le coup, ils en savent rien. Leur rencontre est un pur hasard, pour Rivaï, c'est une situation imprévue, troublante et même un peu angoissante, et la situation ne se prête pas à « asseyons-nous et papotons en prenant le thé ». Ne t'en fais, tu te doutes qu'on aura vite une nouvelle entrevue D_

_- Ah aaaah… hem. Ouaip, carrément, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu long, le passage avec le chien ! x) J'ai tapé comme une folle en l'écrivant, sans réaliser que je m'étendais trop sans doute… J'ai tellement d'images dans la tête, ça défile comme un film alors j'ai envie de retranscrire tout pareil mais c'est vrai qu'après je sors des pavés. Message reçu, je vais faire gaffe à pas trop m'étendre à l'avenir ! Et si j'ai le temps, je reverrais le combat avec le chien, voir si je peux pas l'alléger un peu D_

_- par contre, pour ce qui est de l'entrevue avec Brak elle est loin d'être inutile ! Je voulais déjà y aborder le thème des souterrains sans fond, le fait qu'il y a toujours un niveau inférieur et qu'on se doute qu'on en entendra reparler._

_Et si je n'ai pas abordé plus tôt l'idée de vengeance chez Rivaï, c'est mûrement réfléchi et je ne lui ai pas fait germer l'idée en tête quatre ans après juste pour le plaisir : je n'avais pas envie que certains lecteurs aient l'impression que j'amalgame la fougue de Rivaï avec un tempérament nekketsu et tête-brûlée. Ce qui s'est passé avec la Triple Dague, c'était un risque planant et des évènements semblables se déroulent régulièrement dans la cité : pour Rivaï, la Triple Dague est comme la faim, le noir, le fait d'avoir des trous dans sa vestes et de regarder le ciel par le trou des égouts : c'est normal, naturel, ça fait parti de sa vie. Le faire se rebeller immédiatement contre ça, c'est comme si une souris montait une armée pour éradiquer les chats : je voulais que dans la tête de Rivaï, la dominance et la menace du réseau soit naturelle et incontestable, car elle appartient à ce monde, le seul qu'il connaisse._

_C'est pour ça qu'il a fallu qu'il aille à la surface et entrevoit Erwin pour réaliser qu'il y a véritablement la possibilité d'un autre mode de vie, et puis qu'il retrouve Brak et réalise clairement l'horreur des conséquences de la supériorité de la TD : il n'a jamais eu de sentiment de révolte en lui, pour lui les choses sont comme elles sont, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est se démener corps et âme pour survivre. Mais certains évènements l'amènent à développer un esprit un peu différent et à aborder l'idée de survie sous un autre angle : éradiquer le danger à sa source. Pour moi il y a une vraie dynamique de pensée, il n'est pas comme Eren, il ne vit pas comme lui et son tempérament, son éducation et son cadre de vie le mènent à agir de telle ou telle façon. Le fait qu'il prenne la décision tardive d'agir c'est pas comme une illumination dans sa tête, c'est l'aboutissement d'un parcours de survie selon moi._

_Pfouuuu, t'es toujours là ? XD_

_Enfin, je cause beaucoup, mais j'ai vraiment apprécié que tu relèves ce qui t'as fait tilter, j'aime beaucoup que les lecteurs n'hésitent pas à laisser parler leur esprit critique, ça ne peut qu'aider l'auteur ! )_

_Merci en tout cas, et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira !_

**Nino-chan**** :** _YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Ces premiers chapitres reflètent l'idée que tu t'étais faite du passé de Rivaï, vraiment ? :D Yahooooo, tu me diras ce qu'il en est de la suite alors ! _

_En tout cas je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira ! P_

YOOOSH ! Eh bah eh bah… Enjoy it ! D

**Chapitre 3 : Chien de combat**

« _Si la vie ne fait pas de nous des tueurs, ce sont les hommes qui s'en chargeront_ »

_Kurokawa _

Le sang gicla sur le sol, laissant une large éclaboussure vermeil sur le ciment froid.

Le poing ensanglanté s'abattit de nouveau, ne laissant aucun répit à la victime. Encore. Encore. Et encore.

Les acclamations de la foule formaient un bourdonnement sourd autour de la petite arène. Les secondes s'écoulaient. Et le poing s'abattait infatigablement. Comme un clave martelant un tambour, à un rythme si régulier que cela se faisait entendre comme les battements graves d'un cœur.

Puis un coup de gong résonna, faisant frémir l'air.

Le combat était terminé.

Le lutteur encore intact, plaquant son adversaire sous lui de tous son poids en verrouillant son bras sous son genou, cessa de frapper. Le visage en miette du vaincu ressemblait à un masque de pulpe rouge et une respiration sifflante faisait à peine frémir ce qui avait été son nez.

Le garçon brun desserra l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur le corps de son adversaire et se releva, dominant son rival étalé au sol, le visage ruisselant de sang. Le vainqueur ne daignait en réalité pas regarder le perdant, l'éclat bleu-gris de ses yeux fixant un point au-delà du faciès brisé du vaincu, au-delà de l'arène, au-delà de la cité noire et du Mur.

Il revint à la réalité lorsque la voix de l'arbitre détonna, euphorique :

- **Rivaï, 5****ème**** vainqueur d'affilé ce soir !**

Une incandescence de voix, d'acclamations, de hurlements emplit l'arène.

Le garçon s'éloigna brièvement du centre de la piste, le temps de fouiller dans un sac miteux, d'en sortir un vieux bandage et de s'en entourer la main droite, dont les jointures des doigts étaient ensanglantées. Une fois son poing grossièrement consolidé, il retourna vers l'espace servant de ring, d'où le corps du précédent antagoniste venait d'être évacué.

**- Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, le dernier combat de la soirée ! Jög Run, du quartier des forges, fait son entrée sur la piste ! Va-t-il déclasser Rivaï de son titre d'éternel vainqueur ? Ouvrez bien vos yeux !**

Le regard du lutteur brun s'arrêta sur celui qui semblait être son adversaire : un colosse trapu et aussi large que haut, les stries de ses muscles visibles sous la peau de son torse à travers la chemise, s'échauffait sur le bord de l'arène.

Un petit homme barbu chuchota à l'oreille de son colossal poulain en regardant sournoisement Rivaï du coin de l'œil.

- C'est un droitier. Tu peux l'avoir sans tracas en blindant ta gauche et en le prenant en latéral.

Le boxeur hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le centre. Une fois arrivé face à Rivaï, il le jaugea avec mépris, une moue dédaigneuse tordant sa bouche. Le colosse roula exagérément des épaules, fit craquer ses jointures et sous les acclamations féroces, ôta sa chemise avec présomption avant de se mettre en garde. Ce geste eut un petit effet sur la foule, qui chahuta à la vue des muscles énormes mis à nu.

Rivaï se tint immobile face à lui, un air désabusé sur le visage.

- C'est un combat. On va pas baiser, abruti, ça sert à rien de virer ta chemise.

Les spectateurs du premier rang qui étaient encore à portée d'oreille sifflèrent avec enthousiasme et le gong retentit.

Jög, malgré les apparences, avait un cerveau et s'en était servi pour observer son adversaire lors des combats précédents. Il était rapide. Aussi le colosse se tenait-il prêt à tout… Cependant, il ne parvint pas à prévoir le départ instantané de Rivaï au son du gong, et il ne le réalisa que lorsque le jeune homme était déjà sur lui.

La nuque de Jög claqua lorsque sa tête pivota sous l'impact du poing qui s'y abattit. Un deuxième coup vint fracasser l'arcade. Un troisième s'abattre sur l'oreille du colosse.

« Un droitier. Blinder sa gauche et le prendre en latéral ».

Les sens déjà embrouillé par les assauts foudroyants de son adversaire, Jög profita que le poing droit ne fonde sur lui pour frapper dans les côtes, ratant de peu le foie.

Rivaï avait vidé ses poumons avant l'impact, mais le coup le fit quand même se raidir légèrement. Jög, en parfait boxeur droitier, avait bien compris comment prendre ses homologues à revers… Mais il ne fallut pas une seconde à Rivaï pour s'adapter : il recula son pied gauche, se mettant instantanément en position gauchère.

- Quoi ?! brailla le coach du grand boxeur.

Complètement désorienté, Jög ne put réagir quand Rivaï fondit sur lui en une tempête de coups imprévisibles pour le droitier. Virevoltant et piquant comme une abeille, le plus petit combattant ne mit pas longtemps à transformer le visage de son adversaire en face sanglante, comme il l'avait fait pour le précédent.

Son poing se referma sur les mèches de longs cheveux blonds qui, hirsutes, pendaient devant ses yeux. Jög se sentit brusquement attiré vers l'avant et ne put rien faire avant que le genou de Rivaï ne vienne s'emplâtrer dans son entre-jambe. Une fois. Deux fois.

Le poing gauche de Rivaï, totalement imprévisible, vint fracasser la tempe de l'adversaire avant de le heurter en pleine mâchoire.

Cela suffit : le colosse, telle une immense carcasse disloquée, s'effondra face contre terre à côté de ses dents.

Rivaï s'approcha de lui et empoigna ses cheveux emmêlés, relevant sans ménagement la tête de son adversaire, plantant son regard dans celui à moitié inconscient et voilé de sang de Jög.

- Tu aurais dû garder ta chemise. Une charpente de muscles aussi inutile et balourde que la tienne ne mérite que d'être planquée.

Il lâcha les cheveux, laissant la face du boxeur rencontrer de nouveau le sol tandis que l'arbitre le rejoignait au milieu de la piste.

- **Rivaï, des quartiers Est, est encore vainqueur, mesdames et messieurs ! Il mérite vos acclamations, car j'ai bien l'impression que malgré ces éprouvants combats, il s'endormira bien moins contusionné que ses six adversaires, ce soir ! **

Sans dénier accorder le moindre regard à la populace le huant, l'acclamant, le sifflant, le rappelant à la fois, Rivaï sortit de la piste, jeta son sac sur son épaule et disparut dans l'ombre d'un couloir, sans plus de cérémonie.

Une fois le garçon parti, les hurlements se calmèrent et les lieux se mirent à s'animer du doux fourmillement des départs, les spectateurs se levant de leur place en commentant les combats précédents.

Un homme cependant, nappé dans un grand manteau noir, s'approcha de la piste et se pencha vers l'arbitre, l'interpellant discrètement.

- Oh, dis-moi. C'est qui, ce type-là, Rivaï…

L'arbitre regarda brièvement l'inconnu et, sans cesser sa tâche de rangement de matériel, répondit :

- Qu'es-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de lui ?

- Mh ? Z'êtes marrant vous.

Une dizaine de petits billets apparurent prestement sous le nez de l'arbitre, qui s'en empara et, se remettant au travail, déclara :

- Quand il a débarqué ici, c'était y a, quoi… cinq ans environ, fit l'arbitre avec une moue. Il était même pas pubère et déjà il se permettait de lever le nez vers les combattants rodés. En fait, il s'était déjà pointé avant, mais on l'avait rembarré en disant qu'il était trop jeune pour ça. Au bout d'un moment, on a dû craquer.

L'arène s'était presque entièrement vidée et les bruits de la vie des rues parvenaient aux deux hommes, permettant à l'arbitre de parler plus normalement.

- On a eu du mal à lui trouver des adversaires appropriés : les plus jeunes avaient plus de seize ans, alors on a fait avec. Au début, il s'est pris de sacrées plumées, et ça l'empêchait pas de revenir le lendemain. Il a pas fallu plus de quelques mois pour qu'il se fasse la patte et qu'il enchaîne les victoires, coup sur coup. C'était terrifiant à voir. Je me souviens pas qu'il ait perdu un combat, depuis. Oh, il arrive qu'il morfle sacrément, mais c'est rien face à la branlée qu'il fout au mec d'en face. Quand l'adversaire est trop résistant pour être dézingué, Rivaï, il arrive toujours à ne pas perdre son combat en tenant le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à la fin du round, en ayant l'autre à l'usure.

- Mh, lâcha simplement l'homme, incitant son narrateur à continuer.

- Ça fait près de cinq ans qu'il taffe ici. On sait pas ce qu'il fait, ailleurs, je crois qu'il y a qu'ici qu'il gagner un peu de fric. On bosse avec ce qu'on sait faire, hein. Chaque fois qu'il se pointe, on croit qu'il y aura personne pour l'affronter et personne pour regarder, vu que l'issue est quasiment assurée. Et y a toujours du monde, face à lui et autour de lui. Et il écrase l'autre. Et il repart, et on sait pas bien quand il reviendra. C'est tout ce que j'peux vous dire de lui. Pourquoi vous vous y intéressez au fait ?

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il salua l'arbitre d'un signe de tête et le laissa planté dans son arène vide. Il disparut sans que l'arbitre n'ait remarqué la déchirure du manteau, au niveau de la poitrine.

Dans l'ombre des corridors, l'homme s'alluma une cigarette et souffla longuement la fumée, son esprit reconstituant ses idées pour la suite des évènements.

- Rivaï, hein…

Le jeune homme, de son côté, sortait de la cabine qui servait de loge aux combattants, un petit pansement gluant recouvrait son arcade, un autre sa mâchoire et une marque violacée colorait sa tempe. Trois fois rien. Les adversaires de la soirée avaient été plutôt médiocres.

En sortant, il croisa l'organisateur des jeux, qui lui fourra sa paie dans les mains avant de lui jeter un regard en coin. Rivaï l'ignora, rangea la liasse de billets froissés dans la poche intérieure de sa chemise et sortit de l'enceinte.

À l'angle d'un mur, un grand chien noir était affalé sur le trottoir.

Kô émit un petit grognement à l'intention de son compagnon. Message compris : « _T'en as mis du temps_ ».

- T'avais qu'à aller t'occuper ailleurs, clébard.

Il s'approcha de l'animal et lui donna une caresse un peu rude sur la tête, mais Kô l'approfondit en frottant légèrement son crâne à la paume de Rivaï. Ce dernier soupira légèrement : depuis leur première rencontre musclée, en périphérie de la ville il y avait de cela presque six ans, lui et le chien ne s'étaient plus quittés. Ils en avaient été incapables. La roulée violente qu'ils s'étaient fichus avait été l'amorce d'un lien indéfinissable mais qui les unissait irrémédiablement. Avec naturel, ils s'étaient trouvés pour ne plus se séparer.

Ils avaient commencé par faire les quatre cent coups ensemble, se cherchant parfois entre eux, se montrant même violents l'un envers l'autre, mais toujours Kô revenait, le museau froncé, les poils hérissés mais le cœur frétillant. Et toujours Rivaï l'accueillait d'une caresse bourrue.

Et la rencontre avec Aleb n'avait pas enraillé cet attachement vital qui les reliait.

Lorsque ce nom apparut dans son esprit, Rivaï regarda le chien d'un air entendu et se mit en marche.

Les rues étaient givrées. Au-dehors l'hiver sévissait, mais pire que la neige, c'était le gel qui régnait. Si le souterrain était à l'abri des flocons et de la grêle, le givre s'insinuait partout et n'épargnait pas la cité noire, bien au contraire.

Les maisons paraissaient n'être que des blocs de roche grise et brune, constellées des lumières pauvrement chaudes des fenêtres.

Malgré le froid, les choses n'allaient pas trop mal, ici. Les tensions entre gangs et la pression des réseaux s'étaient légèrement détendue en attendant la prochaine fois, et malgré les températures capricieuses, les gens reculaient leur couvre-feu et les bars étaient encore peuplés.

Rivaï s'approcha de l'un d'eux, dont l'enseigne verte jetait sur le trottoir des flaques de lumière glauque. Kô s'agita, agacé par les rires gutturaux provenant de la taverne.

- J'en ai pour cinq minutes, déclara Rivaï. File, je te retrouverai plus tard.

Il lui tira affectueusement les moustaches et le chien, comprenant le message, fronça le museau avec dépit et s'éloigna un peu. Rivaï, en entrant dans le bar, remarqua cependant du coin de l'œil que l'animal ne s'était pas éloigné de beaucoup : assis dans l'ombre d'un monticule de cageots, Kô, l'air de rien, semblait décidé à attendre le retour de son compagnon. Rivaï soupira de nouveau : ce chien avait parfois des réactions presque trop humaines, et se montrait aussi bien trop attaché. Rivaï avait été tenté plus d'une fois de le repousser quand le chien se laissait aller à des élans d'affection trop démonstratifs, mais toujours, il cédait à lui-même et répondait à Kô.

Rivaï entra dans le bar et aussitôt les effluves âcres d'alcool et de tabac fouettèrent son visage, réchauffé par la température de la salle. Passant entre les tables, il s'assit au bout du comptoir et héla le patron.

- Kaïm, une bière.

La boisson arriva presque instantanément. Rivaï n'en demandait pas plus, mais Kaïm, désœuvré derrière son bar malgré l'animation en salle, demanda au jeune homme :

- Tu rentres pas chez toi ce soir ?

- Je te demande à boire, pas à être chaperonné, vieil homme.

- Tu dis ça, mais à chaque fois que tu viens prendre un verre après tes combats tu vas coucher ailleurs que dans ta piaule.

- C'est une proposition ? railla le brun en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Tu voudrais que je vienne dans la tienne ?

Le patron soupira avec résignation et abandonna l'antipathique garçon à son verre.

Rivaï venait souvent ici après l'arène. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Pas que l'endroit lui plaisait vraiment, ni que le besoin de boire se fasse ressentir. Ses pas le menaient toujours ici, et toujours il buvait un verre ou deux, sans conviction, avant de repartir.

Dans son dos, deux gamins âgés de trois ans de moins que lui s'amusaient à graver des obscénités sur les poutres des murs. Ces gosses étaient comme tous ceux des bars de la cité noire : le goût de l'alcool sale leur était plus familier que celui de l'eau, mais ils avaient toujours un grenier où dormir. Cela rappelait vaguement des choses à Rivaï, qui restait cependant sourd au vacarme ambiant, et hermétique à la moindre mélancolie. Hermétique à tout. Seule la sensation de chaleur âpre de la bière moussant dans sa gorge lui faisait parvenir quelques sensations.

Un vieillard, tassé dans un coin et le fixant depuis le début, finit par s'approcher et tira un tabouret aux côtés de Rivaï, qui lui lança un regard furtif. Un avertissement. Le vieillard ne s'en formalisa pas et prit place sur le tabouret.

- J't'ai vu combattre, annonça-t-il, son verre à la main. T'es un dur, toi.

Rivaï ignora le compliment et continua de regarder dans le vide. L'homme s'en ficha et, posant sa chope sur le comptoir, s'assit plus confortablement.

- T'as une sacrée gauche, pour un droitier.

- Je suis pas vraiment droitier.

- Ah ? Ben tu joues bien, dis. C'est pas la première fois que je te vois jouer de drôles de coups pour coucher ton adversaire. T'as pas un style très fair-play, mais tant que ça fonctionne, comme on dit… Fais gaffe, à ce train-là, tu vas trop te faire connaître. Tu pourrais avoir des propositions de réseaux, comme la Triple Dague ou les Corbeaux de l'est.

- S'ils ont mieux à me proposer que des combats de coq pour gagner ma graille, je serai sans doute preneur.

Rivaï but une gorgée avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je me demandais…

L'homme resta pensif, les plis de ses yeux rivés sur le visage du jeune homme qui n'appréciait pas vraiment de se faire ainsi détailler.

- Bon, accouche, le vieux ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents en levant son verre.

- Dis-moi, juste par curiosité… Tu serais pas du dessous ?

Alors qu'il portait le verre à son bouche, Rivaï suspendit son geste, la boisson touchant à peine ses lèvres. Il releva les yeux vers le vieillard – qui eut un frisson – et demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir. Mine de rien, c'te ville souterraine est grande, et plus profonde qu'on veut l'admettre. Et plus on descend, plus c'est rude. T'as la gnake d'un petit gars qui n'a pas dû en voir des jolies tous les jours. Je me disais que tu devais t'être tiré des niveaux inférieurs.

- Je suis d'ici.

- Ah. Loupé. Alors laisse-moi deviner… T'as été vendu par tes parents à un trafiquant de gosses ? Ou bien tes vieux étaient eux-mêmes proxénètes. C'était courant, y a un temps, ici.

Rivaï, le verre toujours suspendu à hauteur des lèvres, acheva son geste et but d'une traite une grande goulée d'alcool. Il reposa le verre et, s'appuyant au court dossier du tabouret en une attitude nonchalante et presque provocatrice, darda ses yeux gris sur le vieil homme.

- C'était une pute, ma mère, déclara-t-il abruptement. Du quartier Sud. Mon père, j'le connais pas, paraît que c'était juste un type de passage. Et elle, elle est morte deux ans après ma naissance, en couche. Un autre type l'avait remise en cloque et elle y est passée.

- Ah ouais, tu t'en souviens ? ricana l'homme. T'avais bonne mémoire pour un gosse de deux ans.

- C'est celui qui m'a élevé qui me l'a dit.

- Ah ouais…, répéta-t-il pensivement. Et dis pour voir… Comment elle se nommait, ta mère ?

- Mhira, répondit Rivaï après un bref silence. J'crois.

Le regard du vieux s'éclaira furtivement et il eut un mouvement de tête, comme si les pensées cognaient aux parois de son crâne et se bousculaient en masse.

- La p'tite Mhira…, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment. Oui…

Il fixa Rivaï encore de longues secondes. Le garçon se sentait irrité par le comportement de cet inconnu. L'agacement et la perplexité laissa place cependant à un léger étonnement lorsque le vieillard émit un petit hoquet guttural avant de déclarer :

- Ouais, je te reconnais maintenant. Enfin, j'te reconnais, je dis ça comme ça. En fait, t'as ses yeux et son nez. On dirait bien.

- Vous êtes qui ? demanda le garçon, méfiant.

- Bôf. Un vieux poivrot. Et toi ?...

Le garçon ne répondit pas, le visage tourné vers le fond de son verre mais les yeux ne quittant pas son interlocuteur.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'bouffer ! ricana doucement le vieillard. Je connaissais une Mhira. Et maintenant que je te vois, y a ses traits qui me reviennent, c'est tout. Humm… J'te paie une autre bière ?

- Deux.

- T'as raison, faut toujours se blinder quand on commence à parler de nos génitrices ! rit l'homme.

- J'ai pas dit que j'avais l'intention d'écouter vos ragots de saoulard.

- Non mais t'acceptes deux bières quand même. Fais gaffe d'ailleurs.

Rivaï soupira sèchement quand Kaïm les servit, et aussitôt le vieil inconnu se tassa un peu, comme pour condenser ses souvenirs et leur donner matière dans son crâne. Rivaï n'avait que faire d'écouter un ivrogne déblatérer des incohérences, cependant, certainement plus par ennui que par intérêt sincère, il resta assis. Celui qui partageait son toit ne l'attendait pas ce soir de toute façon, et Kô était bien libre d'aller renifler ailleurs.

L'homme se mit à parler.

- C'était une sacrée fille, Mhira. Ouais. Un drôle d'oiseau, avec des idées pas claires dans la tête, mais une gentille fille, vraiment. Elle avait du caractère et savait mener les hommes par le bout du nez. Enfin, plutôt par le bout de la b… bref, tu m'as compris. Eh ben tiens, si ça s'trouve, je suis même ton père.

Rivaï eut un rictus complexe et lâcha :

- Je préfèrerais encore que ma mère ait couché avec un Titan.

- Et qu'elle ait donné naissance à une demi-portion comme toi ? Ben voyons. On voit de tout, tu m'diras. Tiens, tu sais qu'un jour, elle t'a emmené à l'extérieur ?

- À l'extérieur de quoi ?

- De cette porcherie, pardi.

La cité souterraine ? Ben tiens.

- Je sais pas comment elle a fait son compte, la Mhira, reprit le vieillard, mais elle a réussi à se retrouver au-delà des Murs.

- Carrément dehors ? demanda Rivaï en haussant un sourcil, preuve de la surprise que suscitait chez lui cet aveu. Dehors-dehors ? Chez les Titans ?

Sortir du souterrain était un acte fou. Aller au-delà d'Utopia était insensé. Aller jusqu'au Mur Maria était carrément une aberration d'illuminé. Alors, réussir même à passer le Mur ultime… Absurde.

- Hmf, répondit l'ivrogne. Dehors-dehors. Je sais pas quelle mouche l'avait piquée, ni comment elle a fait. Les gars des remparts sont pas incorruptibles, sans doute a-t-elle trouvé un moyen de passer grâce à un garde. J'sais pas. Bref, elle l'a fait. Enfin là, je t'raconte ce qu'on m'a raconté, rien de plus.

- _On_ ?

- He ! ricana ce dernier. Chaque chose en son temps. La suite de l'histoire, je la connais pas bien… Une troupe de patrouilleurs a croisé cette minette trottant à découvert, serrant un ballot contre elle. Y paraît qu'y a pas à aller loin pour trouver les Titans, certains racleraient même les remparts. La Mhira, elle s'est fait repérer par une des bestioles avant que les militaires arrivent à elle. On m'a rapporté qu'elle était morte… Je sais pas comment ils ont récupéré ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras, le bébé. P't'être qu'au moment où le Titan l'a attrapée, elle l'a balancée pour l'épargner. Ça ferait un bon roman à la con.

- Et ?

- Et voilà. Plus de Mhira, et les patrouilleurs se sont retrouvés avec un gosse sur les bras. Tu parles d'un cas inédit. Ils devaient le ramener à la ville j'imagine, le caser dans un orphelinat, mais c'est pas ce qui s'est fait apparemment. Sans doute qu'ils savaient pas quoi foutre de toi. (Rivaï ne réagit pas au passage à la deuxième personne) Le petit bâtard, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus fréquent ici, mais là-haut ça faisait tâche. T'aurait sans doute pas été accueilli à bras ouverts, un gosse de prostituée, sortant du dessous… J'imagine que c'est ce qu'ils se sont dits, puisque t'es là : ils ont dû te préférer l'atmosphère qui t'allait le mieux. Moi j'pense surtout qu'ils avaient pas envie de grossir les rangs des bouches à nourrir, ils se disent qu'ici on est alimenté grâce aux réseaux et qu'on ne pioche pas dans les réserves officielles. Alors autant te foutre là où tu gênais pas.

Rivaï fit crisser le cul du verre sur le bois du comptoir, le menton appuyé sur sa main.

- D'où tu sors ça, vieil homme ?

- Je connaissais Mhira, je te l'ai dit. Et t'as dit toi-même qu'elle était fille de joie pas besoin de s'étaler dessus. Et quant à la façon dont elle a fini, et comment t'as été récupéré… Ça, c'est mon épouse qui me l'a dit. Une militaire, qui à l'époque était cantonnée à la surveillance des murs. Pile le jour où elle a pu passer de l'autre côté (elle venait d'entrer dans les bataillons d'exploration, tu vois), eh ben elle a pas fait trois cent mètres à cheval qu'elle voit une bonne femme, marchant à pied, sur le territoire des Titans. La suite, je viens de te la raconter.

L'homme allait boire une gorgée quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Ah ben tiens… Du coup, tu dois ta vie à ma femme. Marrant.

- Vous sortez avec une fille du dessus ? demanda Rivaï en avisant l'anneau doré ceignant l'annulaire de l'inconnu.

- Yep. Même si je la mets souvent en-dessous !

Il éclata d'un petit rire rauque, satisfait de sa blague. Voyant que son interlocuteur ne se déridait strictement pas, il reprit son sérieux et continua :

- Tu sais, je suis né ici, j'ai grandi dans ce merdier, et comme tu vois, j'y traîne encore. Mais ça empêche pas que je me sois bougé un peu le cul. Je suis allé à la surface, tu vois.

- Si vous avez une femme à la surface, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Ah. Ben si j'avais ma femme, pour sûr que je serais encore là-haut. Sauf qu'elle est morte. Tuée par un Titan. Ils ont ramené une moitié de corps en disant que c'était le sien, et qu'ils avaient rien pu faire. La routine pour eux, quoi.

L'homme resta prostré, les mains refermées sur son verre, tandis que Rivaï gardait le silence. Le vieillard but une grande goulée de bière, semblant revenir à lui, et reprit :

- 'Fin voilà. Plus de femme. J'avais plus rien à foutre chez les zouaves d'en haut, alors autant retourner dans le familier foutoir de ma jeunesse. Tu vois, ça, petit, tu vois ce que ça veut dire ? Que nous, les gars des souterrains, eh ben on n'est pas faits pour la surface. On peut nous en tirer avec du fric, avec de la graille et de l'amour, mais il suffit que tout ça flanche un peu et vlan ! nous revoilà au bercail. On peut pas s'en sortir, ça te colle à la peau.

- Ouais, je sais.

Oui, il savait.

Le fouillis des avenues, les couleurs des robes et des pelouses, la hauteur des arbres, des maisons, le vacarme des foules et des charrettes… Trop de bruits, trop d'odeurs, trop de formes entremêlées et mal connues. Trop, pour garder plein contrôle de ses sens et rester aux aguets.

Il avait connue, une fois, l'impression de perdition totale ressentie au milieu des rues du dessus. Et même si la première vision de ce monde parallèle mais pourtant divergent du sien l'avait époustouflé, il n'avait vite souhaité qu'une chose : retrouver ses marques. Retrouver les perceptions familières, s'arracher à cette dimension étouffante et chaude.

Il l'avait expérimenté malgré lui. Et il n'y était jamais retourné.

Tout comme l'idée de visiter Utopia et de s'instruire des couleurs de cette société ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit dans son enfance, l'idée d'y retourner ne s'était jamais posée de nouveau après qu'il ait été recueilli par cette famille bourgeoise.

C'était étrange. Ne parvenir à respirer normalement et ne voir clair que dans les bas-fonds… et pourtant s'y sentir oppressé. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'aventurer vainement à la surface, mais chaque jour, lorsque ses pieds foulaient la crasse et que ses poings s'écorchaient, il sentait _ce_ regard bleu le transpercer de part en part.

- Il t'a enflé, le bonhomme qui t'a raconté que ta mère était morte en couche ou j'sais pas quoi, reprit l'homme en sortant le garçon de ses pensées. Elle a pas eu le temps, Mhira, de se retrouver une seconde fois le ventre comme un tonneau. C'est elle qu'a fini dans le ventre du Titan.

- Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui es en train de me raconter de la merde.

- Aaaah, ça on peut pas dire, rit le vieux. Quand je dépasse mon quinzième verre, c'est vrai que je commence à m'embrouiller. Enfin, moi ce que j'en pense, c'est que ton pépère, il t'a déblatérer cette histoire de mort en couche pour pas te mettre en tête des idées de Titan et de monde extérieur ou j'sais pas quoi. Ou bien juste il avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était arrivé à ta mère et il voulait pas savoir.

- Rien à foutre. C'est égal ce genre de choses, maintenant.

- Ce que je t'ai dit. Y a aucune preuve que ce môme, ce soit toi, en fin de compte. C'est un « on dit », et encore, un « on dit » bien peu connu, sorti de la mémoire d'un vieillard. Mais si t'es bien le fils de Mhira, ce que tes yeux ont l'air de suggérer, eh ben mon cochon je peux te dire que t'as eu un sacré cul. Tu vois, sans le bataillon d'exploration, le p'tit gratteur d'égout que tu es aujourd'hui n'existerait pas. Comme quoi, c'est marrant comme tout est lié : les souterrains d'Utopia, et l'au-delà de Maria. T'as fait un sacré chemin, bonhomme.

Il but une grande goulée et sembla réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de ressortir de sa mémoire.

- Drôle d'histoire.

- Mh.

Le garçon repoussa le premier verre, vide, et fit glisser le second encore plein vers le mystérieux narrateur.

- Merci pour la bière, fit-il en se levant.

Et, sans considérer le dodelinement de tête du vieillard, Rivaï quitta les lieux.

- Vieux débris sénile.

Comme si ces histoires l'atteignaient. Il aurait dû se tirer dès que cet homme avait commencé à délirer.

Il avisa Kô, affalé au même endroit que tout à l'heure, et l'interpella.

- On rentre ?

Le chien bâilla longuement avant de sauter sur ses pattes et de se lancer à la suite de son compagnon.

Les deux partenaires se mirent en route à travers le réseau de rues pavées de la cité, s'éloignant du cœur de Macondo, le quartier des jeux et paris, pour se diriger vers une zone légèrement isolée, clairsemée de baraques éventrées.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, une petite cahute de bois noirci apparut, perchée en haut d'une excroissance rocheuse dans un quartier glacial. Kô continua de s'avancer, mais Rivaï marqua une seconde d'arrêt.

La fenêtre irradiait tel un petit carré de lumière orange fatigué. Aleb était là, évidemment. Chaque fois que Rivaï rentrait, il était là. Presque chaque fois.

Aleb, cet individu cabossé qui s'était jeté en travers de sa vie malgré lui, et s'était cramponné à Rivaï pour ne plus le lâcher, puis devenir peu à peu une petite pièce de son existence.

Son colocataire. Son partenaire. Son allié. La première personne depuis des années qui semblait compter un peu pour lui. La première vraie relation humaine après le massacre du Phénix.

Rivaï se remit en route, suivant Kô, et monta les escaliers vermoulus avant de se retrouver devant le battant servant de porte.

La poignée grinça affreusement lorsqu'il la tourna et il eut à peine le temps d'entrebâiller la porte qu'un hurlement retentit depuis l'intérieur.

**- LE CHIEN RENTRE PAS !**

Rivaï ignora royalement la voix et entra, Kô sur les talons. Il ôta ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la pièce centrale. Le palais royal n'était composé que d'une pseudo-salle de bain et d'une pièce à vivre, ornée d'une commode bancale, d'un grand matelas, à même le sol et dont le fourrage dépassait des coutures, et de quelques étagères alimentaires.

Un grand gaillard halé aux cheveux auburn, presque roux, à la longue stature et les joues constellées de taches de rousseur sortit de la salle de bain sans regarder Rivaï, occupé à étudier les coutures déchirées d'une de ses tuniques.

- T'en as mis du temps, déclara Aleb en sachant parfaitement qu'il était même plutôt étonnant que Rivaï soit tout simplement rentré.

- Je savais pas que je devais rentrer avant minuit, maman.

- Oh, t'es narquois ce soir, pour changer.

Aleb remarqua Kô qui entreprenait de se lécher les parties génitales, et il s'insurgea :

- Merde, Rivaï, mais pourquoi tu l'as fait rentrer ?

- Hé, c'est Kô et moi qui créchions là à la base. C'est pas toi qui va gerter le chien.

- Et après il dégueulasse le sol et tu m'accuses.

Là où Aleb s'attendait à une réplique acide, seul le silence lui répondit. Il regarda son comparse et remarqua son air légèrement absent.

- Quelque chose n'va pas ?

- Rien en particulier.

Aleb regarda son ami lâcher sa veste sur le canapé et commencer à enlever ses vêtements sales.

- T'as la gueule du mec qui s'est pris une foinée sur le coin du museau. Combats d'arène, ouais… Tu t'y es fait défoncer je paris.

- T'as toujours été une brêle en paris.

- Ben pourtant, ta sale tête me dit que tu t'en aies pris des épicées.

Un geste élégant du doigt répondit à Aleb, qui sourit avec raillerie tandis que Rivaï s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.

Le grand roux en profita pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée et appeler sévèrement le chien à mi-voix.

- Kô, dehors.

L'animal ne le regarda même pas. À croire qu'il ne reconnaissait son nom que lorsque c'était Rivaï qui le prononçait.

- Kô, tu voudrais pas m'écouter moi aussi ? déplora Aleb en s'accroupissant à hauteur de l'animal et en chuchotant afin que Rivaï n'entende pas. Je suis le pote de ton pote, je te signale, et j'habite ici aussi. T'es pas humain ? Bon, donc le chien il dort dehors. Pas dans la maison.

- T'as pas remarqué qu'il t'ignore royalement ?

La voix de Rivaï, de l'autre côté de la porte, fit sursauter le roux. En effet, le chien noir avait posé son museau sur ses pattes et avait les yeux mi-clos, en une expression de dédain total. Aleb grogna, agacé par l'ouïe de Rivaï, l'attitude je-m'en-foutiste de Kô et sa propre incapacité à se faire écouter du chien, et alla fouiller dans un des placards miteux pour en ressortir un morceau de jambon sec qu'il agita près du sol.

- Eh, pshhhht, Kô ! Viens par là !

Méfiant, le chien releva les oreilles mais oublia toute forme de prudence en repérant le quartier de jambon que tenait le garçon. Il se rua vers lui, et Aleb s'empressa de jeter la viande à l'extérieur, laissant le chien bondir à la poursuite de l'objet de ses convoitises, et il referma la porte aussi sec.

- Ouf ! souffla Aleb en s'adossant à la porte, entendant déjà Kô grogner sur le palier. Un peu d'air.

Rivaï sortit de la salle de bain, lavé, vêtu d'un pantalon qu'il ne prenait jamais la peine de fermer quand ils étaient chez eux. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en s'essuyant les cheveux avec une petite serviette tandis qu'Aleb reportait son attention sur sa propre chemise effilochée, l'air de rien.

- T'aurais pas dû virer Kô, lança-t-il. Il va faire la gueule et chier sur le palier.

- Avec un peu de chance, c'est pas moi qui mettrai le premier pied dehors demain, rétorqua Aleb. (il remarqua l'air renfrogné de Rivaï et soupira) Sérieux, Rivaï, me dis pas que tu voulais encore dormir avec lui ? J'en ai marre de cette habitude, il pue et prend toute la place au pieu ! J'arrive pas à piger qu'un type qui me fait la leçon parce que je crade la piaule aime dormir avec ce clébard pouilleux.

- Il ronfle pas, lui.

- Mf. Si c'est mes ronflements qui te dérangent…

Aleb posa sa tunique abîmée et s'approcha de Rivaï.

- … on n'est pas obligé de dormir.

Rivaï sembla l'ignorer en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre tout en continuant de se frictionner les cheveux avec la serviette, mais Aleb savait décrypter son ami mieux que personne.

Il se dressa devant lui et lui bloqua brusquement le passage, sa main s'appuya sur le mur pour empêcher Rivaï de passer.

Ce dernier, cessant de se sécher les cheveux, ne bougea cependant pas mais tourna seulement les yeux vers celui qui venait de lui barrer la route. Aleb avait l'habitude de ce regard. Indifférent. Blasé. Aimanté. Supérieur. Écrasant. Acéré.

Femmes, hommes, gosses, vieillards, alliés ou adversaires, Rivaï regardait tout le monde comme ça. Même lui, Aleb, qui était particulièrement proche de lui, n'avait droit à aucun traitement de faveur. La même expression insensible lui était adressée.

À cet instant et comme toujours, il le dominait de sa taille, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Face à Rivaï, même dans les moments les plus intenses, il se sentait comme un gosse. La petite taille du garçon ne l'empêchait strictement pas de regarder tout le monde de haut, au contraire.

Les gros malabars des souterrains, les loups mortels de la Triple Dague ou bien les chefs de gang pouvaient impressionner par leur stature, mais Rivaï était certainement le seul qui, en se tenant face à eux, pouvait les faire tressaillir une infime seconde. Eux se servaient de leur hauteur et de leur carrure pour asseoir leur supériorité mais justement, peut-être, parce qu'il était plus petit, Rivaï parvenait à les écraser sous sa dominance. Que la personne face à lui le dépasse de dix centimètres ou de deux têtes, la froideur du regard de Rivaï, l'intensité ravageuse de ses yeux et son expression désintéressée valait la hauteur des malfrats de la cité noire. Il les dominait de l'ampleur de son regard, et Aleb mettait au défi n'importe qui de le soutenir sans ciller. Ce qui l'énervait parfois.

Outre le léger agacement que suscitait ce détachement dont faisait preuve Rivaï par rapport à à peu près tout en ce monde, la froideur électrique de ces prunelles métallique faisait chaque fois frissonner Aleb, qui dissimulait plus ou moins bien l'effet qu'avait l'électricité de ces yeux sur lui. C'était sans doute cet élément qui les avait fait se rencontrer une première fois. Puis une autre. Et les avaient fait arriver jusqu'ici.

Le grand roux s'appuya davantage sur le mur, s'y accoudant pour appesantir sa présence en se penchant légèrement vers Rivaï. Ok, il ne l'impressionnait pas, mais c'était tout de même jouissif de sentir qu'il le surpassait complètement de sa hauteur. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

Rivaï, serviette à la main, fixa sans ciller la lueur animant le regard d'Aleb, tandis que ce dernier lança dans une sorte de souffle un peu brusque :

- Tes combats t'ont complètement vidé, ou il te reste un peu de punch ?

- Tu veux vérifier ?..., rétorqua Rivaï en inclinant la tête vers celle du plus grand.

- Pourquoi je te demande à ton avis ?

La phrase s'acheva à peine dans la bouche du garçon roux alors que le mur de plâtre trembla légèrement lors du choc des deux corps heurtant la fine paroi.

La serviette, moite, glissa à terre.

Les trois silhouettes, adossées dans l'ombre du passage abandonné, se faisaient face, comme reliées par un fin réseau d'étincelles électriques.

- Il nous le faut.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Un silence perçant suivi cette contradiction avant que la première voix ne s'insurge :

- Tu es fou ? Tu veux laisser filer ça ?

- Je ne sens pas cette affaire. Il ne me semble pas fait pour nous intégrer. Ni pour intégrer quoi que ce soit. Les marginaux n'apportent que des emmerdes.

- Oi.

La troisième voix, jusqu'ici silencieuse, interpella le poseur de veto.

- Réfléchis. Un gars comme ça, faut le rapatrier au plus vite avant qu'un autre ne le fasse. Il faut qu'on lance le filet sans traîner si on ne veut pas se le retrouver en face.

- Je préfère avoir à gérer ce genre de morveux en tant qu'adversaire plutôt que subordonné, répliqua le récalcitrant..

- Pas moi. Nous sommes deux. La décision est prise, nous allons aborder ce garçon. Un combat est prévu pour après-demain. Nous n'aurons qu'à y envoyer Oak.

- Qui nous dit qu'il viendra, le môme ? Il n'apparaît à l'arène que quand ça lui chante, c'est un régulier irrégulier.

- Bah, annoncer Oak suffira à le faire venir. Le seul nom de notre poulain fera chahuter les spectateurs, l'organisateur des combats pressera Rivaï pour lui faire affronter notre gars et lui proposera une prime plus alléchante, et voilà.

Un nouveau silence réfléchi suivi l'énonciation du plan.

- Et après, on fait comme d'habitude ? On envoie la meute ?

- Ouais. C'est ce qui en ressortira qui finira peut-être de te décider à nous suivre, fit la voix à l'intention du récalcitrant.

- Pfff. Essayez de ne pas le tuer, alors.

- Tch.

La voix de l'arbitre, clamant le programme « palpitant » de la soirée et excitant la foule, parvenait jusqu'à Rivaï comme un piaillement rauque désagréable.

Il resserra la langue de tissu qui lui servait de ceinture et en coinça les extrémités dans son pantalon, prévenant le risque que son adversaire ne les agrippe et s'en serve pour l'attirer à lui ou le mettre à terre.

Les rumeurs du combat de ce soir faisaient frémir le quartier de l'arène et s'impatienter les spectateurs. Un adversaire particulier, apparemment. Bah, il était à traiter comme les autres. Et Rivaï, ni stressé ni excessivement confiant, ne considérait pas cet affrontement avec plus d'excitation que les autres.

Un bruissement dans son dos.

Dans un réflex aiguisé, Rivaï saisit brutalement le bras qui s'avançait vers lui, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. La personne dans son dos n'eut pas le temps de réagir ni d'émettre un son. Rivaï réagissait pas instinct, mais l'identité de l'individu avait surgit dans son esprit, inconsciemment, avant même qu'il ne le touche – ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'il n'avait que la main entravé et non le corps enfoncé dans le mur.

- Je n'ai pas de couteau, railla Aleb, le bras maintenu par la poigne de Rivaï.

- Tu devrais pas faire ce genre d'entrée en scène sournoise, prévint le brun.

- Tu savais que c'était moi.

- Mais couteau ou non, si j'avais eu le moindre doute, tu aurais la mâchoire fracassée contre le casier.

Sans se retourner, Rivaï relâcha le poignet d'Aleb, qui effleura une trace violacée sur la nuque du brun.

- T'as une belle marque, ma gueule.

- Ça t'étonne ? grinça Rivaï en ignorant l'appellation. Tu suçonnes comme une sangsue, et tu le fait en bavant en plus.

- Hé, et toi tu mords comme un sauvage ! grimaça le roux en portant inconsciemment la main à son col, d'où dépassait, apparente sur la peau halée, une marque rouge. Chacun son truc.

- Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda Rivaï, dédaignant la remarque de son ami. Tu fous jamais les pieds dans le coin d'habitude.

- J'ai entendu dire que ça allait être du lourd, ce soir, et comme je n'avais rien de mieux à faire je me suis dit que je pourrais venir voir comment se débrouille mon petit vandale !

Il donna un petit coup d'épaule enthousiaste à Rivaï, qui n'y prêta pas attention. De un, parce qu'il avait l'habitude des surnoms ridicules, de l'entrain d'Aleb et de ses gestes affectueux, et de deux parce qu'il attendait la suite. Aleb ne venait pas ici pour se distraire. Il détestait ce genre de duels organisés. Et Rivaï, l'air de rien, attendait qu'il crache le morceau.

- T'es sûr que veux le faire, ce combat ?

Voilà. Aleb regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question en voyant les muscles du dos de son ami se raidir imperceptiblement tandis que, sans cesser son occupation, il demandait avec froideur :

- Pourquoi ?

- J'demande ça comme ça… Il paraît que le mec en face, c'est un vrai taureau.

- Et alors ? Tu crois que je suis pas capable ?

Aleb releva le ton de son ami : un ton sec et impassible, comme d'habitude, mais piqué d'orgueil, presque imperceptible. Sous ses airs blasés, Rivaï avait gardé une arrogance et une fierté qui semblait parfois lui peser sur la poitrine comme un fardeau. Un orgueil vital, dont il ne saurait se passer car il était son blindage, mais dont il ne laissait jamais rien paraître excessivement.

Aleb croisa les bras et s'appuya au mur.

- C'est pas ça, répondit-il, un frémissement soucieux dans la voix.

- Aleb, je te demande si t'as envie d'aller tailler ces boulets de canon à la con à la fabrique noire ? Ça te plaît comme taf ?

Le roux fronça les sourcils et répondit :

- Chacun se débrouille avec ce qu'il sait faire. C'est ce que tu me disais toujours.

- Exactement.

Rivaï resserra les bandages autour de ses poings, sans que son ami ne le quitte des yeux, le regardant se préparant pour justement « ce qu'il savait faire ».

Rivaï finit de fixer l'extrémité des bandes et déclara :

- Ici, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a. (il resserra la bande autour de son poing droit et déclara en se relevant) On se retrouve après.

Il allait quitter la pièce quand une main se posa sur sa tête et le fit pivoter d'un demi-tour, le faisant tomber nez-à-nez avec le visage d'Aleb.

- Quoi encore ? cingla le brun. Tu veux m'encourager ?

Aleb ignora le ton sarcastique de son compagnon et leva un doigt savant, affichant la tête du type ayant subi l'illumination divine et s'apprêtait à exposer l'idée du siècle, et déclara avec un long sourire :

- Si tu perds, je te prends.

- Et si je gagne ? demanda Rivaï sans afficher ni révulsion ni enchantement.

- Ben, l'inverse.

- C'est censé être une récompense, ça ? trancha le brun en haussant un sourcil. Pas très motivant. Je préfère encore enculer un mouton.

- Connard ! rétorqua Aleb avec un sourire railleur, donnant un coup sur l'épaule de son ami. Allez, prépare tes poings, sinon c'est ton cul qui vas prendre cher !

Rivaï fit volte-face, ôtant sèchement la main posée sur sa tête, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Aleb le regarda s'éloigner en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'appréciait pas de voir Rivaï se diriger de cette manière vers l'affrontement. Le heurt primaire et brutal des corps se hérissant de fureur, encaissant jusqu'aux plus improbables limites physiques, dans le seul but d'écraser son adversaire et être celui qui resterait debout. Aleb n'aimait vraiment pas cela, et les rumeurs circulant sur le lutteur d'en face lui faisaient siffler l'oreille.

Cependant, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Rivaï ne lui devait rien, ils ne s'étaient rien promis et sa propre parole ne comptait pas dans les décisions que prenait son ami. Aleb connaissait mieux que quiconque l'indépendance farouche du garçon, son dédain des opinions d'autrui et son spectaculaire entêtement. Face à ce qu'était Rivaï, il ne faisait pas le poids.

Il n'oublierait jamais que c'était ce garçon qui l'avait sauvé, il y avait un peu plus de deux ans de cela. Et lui-même avait beau être le plus expansif des deux et donner l'impression d'avoir l'initiative la plupart du temps, il savait où était sa place. Ce n'était pas lui qui menait la danse, jamais ce ne serait lui et il avait conscience que jamais non plus il ne pèserait assez dans la balance de la vie de Rivaï pour le faire changer d'avis sur un sujet, une seule fois.

Les acclamations et huées fusèrent à l'entrée de Rivaï. Le garçon ne prêta pas la moindre attention au public déchaîné, tassé sur les gradins noircis.

Il s'avança vers la piste ronde au bout de laquelle se tenait son adversaire si vanté.

- Oh, lâcha-t-il comme une le résumé d'une constatation désintéressée.

L'homme était taillé comme un animal, tout en muscles épais et plastiques. Ses biceps et les muscles de ses épaules roulaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Ces muscles-là n'étaient pas facticement volumineux mais dégageaient une nervosité et une souplesse réactive impressionnante. Il émanait de cet homme la sensation qu'il serait un adversaire moins médiocre que les coqs de combat habituels.

**- Oak se tient au milieu du ring et voici qu'arrive son adversaire, Rivaï ! Attention mes amis, ouvrez grand les yeux ! La réputation de ces deux combattants va être tranchée ce soir, lors de ce duel ! Un, deux, trois… C'est parti !**

Oak se prépara instantanément à l'offense adverse, toujours foudroyante. Mais le garçon brun resta campé sur ses positions, les yeux rivés sur lui. Scrutant, analysant, ignorant l'empressement du public.

Puis, sans laisser deviner la moindre initiative, Rivaï fondit sur l'autre, qui para.

Plusieurs coups furent échangés, toujours parés, tels les premiers heurts de deux animaux se jaugeant.

Rivaï fut le premier à hausser le rythme, tentant d'atteindre un point vital de son adversaire, qui contre-attaqua avec une vitesse surhumaine et inattendue.

Si la vivacité du geste fit s'enflammer les spectateurs, Rivaï se tenait prêt à tout et parvint à éviter l'impact, mais ne put garder son équilibre lorsque le pied d'Oak lui faucha l'arrière des genoux.

La chute du petit combattant déchaîna la foule, mais Oak ne put profiter de la situation.

Rivaï carpa aussi sec et se retrouva sur pieds immédiatement, profitant de l'élan de sa remontée pour essayer de frapper son adversaire aux genoux, ce que l'autre évita de justesse.

- Hum...

Les yeux d'Oak sourirent mais déjà Rivaï était de nouveau sur lui.

Protéger la ligne médiane, du crâne à l'entrejambe, le long de laquelle étaient concentrés les points vitaux. Essayer d'atteindre cette même médiane chez l'adversaire.

Il s'était échauffé, avait jaugé son adversaire et enregistré sa gestuelle. Il était temps de d'échanger plus que de petites passes d'entraînement. Et à présent, Rivaï ne comptait pas laisser le temps à cet adversaire de le toucher. Il allait le neutraliser avant même qu'il ne puiss réagir.

Oak entrevit, fulgurant, le poing de Rivaï foncer vers son visage et tenta de le parer, sans remarquer le gauche que préparait le petit brun.

Un, les yeux.

Aussi rapide qu'un serpent sortant ses crochets, le poing de Rivaï laissa deux doigts se déplier et avant que Oak n'ait le temps de s'en apercevoir, l'index et le majeur s'enfoncèrent dans ses orbites.

Son visage se crispa tandis que Rivaï ramenait déjà son bras, prêt à réattaquer aussitôt une fois la vue de son adversaire temporairement neutralisée.

Deux, les parties.

Son genou se fracassa contre l'entre-jambe du colosse aveuglé, et un craquement sec indiqua que la coque protectrice qu'il portait venait de se fendre, enfin. Le genou de Rivaï ne mit pas une seconde à frapper une seconde fois, à présent que l'endroit était vulnérable.

L'effet escompté fut instantané : son adversaire se cassa en deux, le souffle coupé.

Trois, le foie.

Deux coups rapides vinrent heurter le point critique et le grand homme vacilla.

Fondu dans le capharnaüm du public survolté, une silhouette sombre sourit légèrement. Oak n'était pas un simple combattant. Et il n'avait pas été envoyé pour rien.

Rivaï s'apprêta à le finir mais la fulgurance d'Oak ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Ses muscles se gonflèrent et semblèrent se muer en une charpente d'acier, et tout son corps se tendit telle une arme d'assaut prête à tirer ses projectiles les plus destructeurs.

Le coude d'Oak, soudainement relevé, le heurta en plein visage, et Rivaï entendit parfaitement le craquement de mauvais augure qui émana de son nez.

Il n'eut pas le temps de sentir la douleur fuser. Plus qu'il ne vit, il sentit le poing de son adversaire fondre sur lui sans qu'il ait le temps ou la capacité d'éviter l'impact.

Le coup qui le cueillit en plein visage était d'une violence inouïe, et la seule pensée qui lui parvint avant que le noir ne se fasse fut que son crâne devait s'être fendu en deux. Simultanément, le genou qui vint s'enfoncer dans son abdomen lui coupa net la respiration.

Le brun fut propulsé en arrière. Il heurta violemment le sol dans un crissement de sable et son corps y dérapa en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Rivaï resta inerte, étalé face contre terre, la tête baignant dans une flaque de sang qui s'élargissait à vue d'œil.

Un silence de mort régnait dans l'arène.

Oak regarda brièvement le corps inanimé de son adversaire et, sans attendre les honneurs de l'arbitre, tourna les talons et s'éloigna du centre de la piste.

**- Mesdames, messieurs… Rivaï semble avoir été mis à terre ! Oak arrache ce titre d'invaincu et se l'approprie en quittant la piste où gît encore son adversaire !**

- Aaow…

Le gémissement rauque qui se fit entendre dans l'arène sembla résonner par-dessus l'annonce de l'arbitre, faisant taire les moindres chuchotements.

Le « vainqueur » interrompit sa marche et se retourna légèrement. Étalé dans la poussière, le corps de Rivaï sembla secoué d'un frisson tandis qu'il se redressait faiblement sur les coudes. Sous les yeux écarquillés, au centre de l'arène plongée dans un silence dénué de toute respiration, le petit combattant, haletant, se redressait en chancelant, encore complètement sonné.

**- **Tu t'enfuis ? siffla-t-il d'une voix à peine intelligible, étouffée par sa respiration entrecoupée.

Rivaï se releva sur les paumes. Un torrent impressionnant de sang coulait de son nez. Sonné et haletant, il porta une main à son visage.

- Aaah… Woah… Tu me l'as explosé, enfoiré…

À en croire la quantité de sang qui en coulait et le léger renflement au niveau de l'arête, il avait en effet le nez méchamment abîmé. Le garçon, groggy, ne se laissa pas le temps de s'en apitoyer sur l'état de son outil olfactif.

Oak vit la main de son adversaire, plaquée contre son nez, effectuer un geste sec.

Un craquement horrible retentit et le brun ne put retenir un son de douleur, les mains plaquées contre son visage. Une coulée de sang éclaboussa brusquement le sol, puis plus rien. L'hémorragie s'était arrêtée.

Le souffle coupé, Rivaï resta voûté quelques secondes avant de se relever en essuyant le sang qui lui encrassait le visage, le nez apparemment rafistolé. Il le fronça en une petite moue et, jugeant le résultat convenable, se redressa.

- Urf, souffla-t-il en faisant craquer son cou. J'ai bien failli avoir une gueule aussi défoncée que la tienne.

Oak ne répondit pas et continua de le fixer, attendant la suite.

- L'arbitre, héla Rivaï. On reprend le combat.

Un déferlement de hurlements surexcités éclata dans l'arène, et l'arbitre s'empressa de d'annoncer la suite de l'affrontement.

- Tu aurais dû rester étalé dans ton sang, rétorqua tranquillement Oak en se remettant en position. Tu risques de perdre le peu qu'il te reste.

- Tu aurais dû t'enfuir tant que j'étais à terre. Je ne te laisserai plus filer.

À peine eut-il fini ces mots qu'il disparut. Tel un éclat de foudre noire, il s'était rué sur son adversaire qui eut à peine le temps de parer le coup visant son visage. Un leurre.

Le géant ne put empêcher l'impact qui le foudroya à l'entre-jambe, encore une fois, ralentissant son temps de réaction.

Ne laisser aucun répit à son adversaire. Telle une véritable toupie infernale, Rivaï semblait se dérober face aux coups, disparaître pour resurgir dans le dos de l'ennemi, cogner sans cesser de se déplacer, tournoyant comme un esprit fatal.

La parade de Oak, contre toute attente, faiblit jusqu'à voler en éclat sous les coups. Car personne ne le voyait, mais le poing de Rivaï n'était pas entièrement fermé, laissant dépasser la phalange proximale du majeur. Et, coup après coup, cette pointe qui frappait, frappait, frappait encore et sans relâche le corps du puissant combattant finissait par mâcher ses tissus, fissurer ses côtes, heurter les organes.

Oak essaya de saisir une ouverture mais la rata, et Rivaï en profita pour l'abattre.

Le musculeux lutteur s'effondra, se retenant sur les paumes. Il semblait pouvoir encore se relever, mais la limite de son organisme avait été atteinte et le foie, excessivement martelé, le fit vomir sur le sable gris.

Les acclamations s'étaient tues, la fascination du combat ayant substitué l'hystérie.

- Ri… **Rivaï, vainqueur !**

L'arbitre s'avança vers lui et lui leva triomphalement le bras, stimulant les acclamations au vainqueur.

Son oreille sifflait et semblait saigner, ses côtes étaient douloureuses, ses jointures à vif et il manqua de laisser échapper un gémissement lorsqu'on lui appliqua de la glace sur le nez.

Il se vit remettre publiquement sa récompense, et après qu'un médecin aux talents aléatoires lui ait consolidé le nez qui s'était remis à saigner, il quitta l'arène en s'enfonçant dans le couloir, bousculé par la foule encore hystérique.

Une excitation générale idéale pour être discret dans la multitude, pour le bras qui, se tendant anonymement vers Rivaï, lui glissa quelque chose dans la main alors qu'il passait devant les tribunes pour rejoindre le vestiaire.

Le garçon tressaillit et fronça les sourcils, sans cependant s'arrêter ou regarder en arrière. La personne qui venait de faire cela n'était certainement déjà plus là.

Une fois dans l'obscurité du couloir et l'intimité de la solitude, Rivaï ouvrit sa paume et découvrit un petit morceau de papier sur lequel était griffonné deux mots qu'il n'eut aucun mal à lire :

_« Aux aguets »_

Un ordre ? Une indication ? Un conseil ? Un message codé ? Cela pouvait signifier beaucoup mais Rivaï n'avait pas le moindre doute. Deux simples mots, aucun indice, pas le moindre soupçon de trace du destinataire. Mais, à l'instant même où la main avait glissé ce message dans la sienne, et à l'instant même où Oak s'était effondré, Rivaï savait qu'il avait réussi, enfin, à faire son premier pas.

Enfin, ils se manifestaient. Cela ne pouvait être qu'eux. Il avait fait tout ça pour cet aboutissement. Entrant dans la petite cabine afin de se changer et se débarbouiller, il jeta le bout de papier à la flamme de la bougie, faisant disparaître le mystérieux message.

À l'ombre de la flamme ragaillardie, l'éclat métallique des yeux du garçon scintillèrent.

- _Riv-…A-aï…_

La voix qui avait prononcé son nom était entrecoupée de la respiration ardue d'Aleb, dont le souffle formait de petits nuages de buée dans l'air glacé. Le jeune homme tressaillit en sentant les canines de son partenaire se planter dans sa nuque et la mordiller nerveusement, le souffle chaud du brun se dispersant dans son cou.

La friction de leur corps échauffait leurs sens et rendait abstraite la température négative ; le souffle de Rivaï se condensait dans l'air froid du souterrain, formant des bouffées de vapeur blanche qui se diluaient dans le dos d'Aleb.

Un fracas métallique suivi d'un feulement paniqué de chat retentit à l'extérieur du vieux hangar éventré contre lequel ils se trouvaient, parvenant à leurs oreilles sans qu'ils y prennent garde.

Le dos de Rivaï s'étira, secoué de frémissements, tandis que les volutes de vapeur qu'il expirait apparaissaient de manière plus erratique et intense. Un frisson violent lui secoua l'échine, crispant ses membres meurtris pas le combat.

Une plume noire virevolta, tombée d'on ne sait où, infiltrée par un soupirail sans doute. Le silence factice des souterrains emplit le hangar abandonné dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

L'odeur de poudre et d'herbes aromatiques piquait le nez, et la sueur sur sa nuque fit frissonner Rivaï. Il se redressa en expirant longuement, emplissant ses poumons d'air glacé.

Dans l'obscurité quasi-totale à laquelle ses yeux s'étaient habitués, le garçon brun garda le regard fixé sur les cheveux roux, foncés comme du pain trop cuit, qui collaient à la nuque de son ami. Les poumons brûlés et l'esprit embrouillé, il resta accroché à cette vision.

Ils n'étaient, l'un pour l'autre, parfois que des connaissances, des inconnus même. Ils ne se voyaient pas pendant des semaines, se croisaient en se saluant à peine, ne ressentait aucun besoin de l'autre. S'ignoraient naturellement. Et parfois, ils ne vivaient leur journée que dans l'attente de retrouver l'autre, le soir, et de se faire ressentir mutuellement la pleine sensation de leur existence.

À la sortie de l'arène de Rivaï, après de longues minutes d'errance impatiente et lorsque le dépeuplement total des rues avaient libéré le quartier, ils l'avaient fait, debout, contre le Mur Sina. Ou du moins, sa prolongation souterraine, la frontière de briques et de roches cimentées qui délimitait la cité souterraine appartenant à Utopia.

Ce mur qui symbolisait tant pour ceux du dessus (le troisième et ultime rempart contre l'Enfer), mais qui n'était pour eux qu'une délimitation du bourbier qui leur servait de territoire. Ce mur qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une surface de roche éraflant le dos de Rivaï lorsqu'il s'y adossa, les omoplates insensibilisés par le froid de la pierre. Il ne lui avait pas fallu dix secondes pour s'emmitoufler de nouveau dans ses habits.

Aleb, éhonté, ne se rhabilla pas immédiatement, la peau perlée de moiteur chaude, et s'assit au pied du mur. Seul son pantalon était descendu jusqu'à ses genoux même dans leur cabane, protégés par l'intimité et la chaleur de la chambre, lui et Rivaï ne se déshabillaient jamais l'un pour l'autre. Si l'envie leur prenait alors qu'ils étaient entièrement vêtus, seules les couches superflues étaient nécessairement ôtées. C'était leur manière de faire, naturelle et spontanée, cependant Aleb s'était déjà demandé si Rivaï dans ces moments-là ne préférait retirer que le minimum que pour rester prêt. Prêt à toute éventualité, à tout imprévu. Être toujours prêt à réagir, à bondir, à dégainer la lame qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

Rester _aux aguets_ à chaque instant, sans jamais laisser retomber l'attention ni diminuer la prudence.

Aleb appliquait lui aussi ce principe de survie. Rivaï le lui avait enseigné.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn, toujours à moitié nu, regarda son partenaire adossé au mur, les yeux apparemment dans le vague – mais lui savait, comme toujours, sentait la nervosité constante de Rivaï, la tension dormante de ses muscles, et même à cet instant, il sentait ses sens palpiter, à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Vaguement fatigué de l'attitude de son camarade, Aleb bâilla bruyamment (faisant s'enfuir un rat qui trottait non loin) tout en s'étirant douloureusement.

- C'est dingue, grinça-t-il. Même quand c'est moi qui te prends, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu domines.

- C'est pas l'inverse qui vient de se produire ? railla Rivaï. J'ai gagné mon combat, non ?

- Ouais, mais je parle en général… Chaque fois qu'on le fait, c'est ce que je ressens.

- C'est une pleurnicherie ? demanda le brun en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

- J'sais pas. Je me plains pas vraiment de ça, mais c'est vrai qu'il y a un truc dans ta manière de baiser qui fait qu'on se sent toujours… soumis. J'aurais presque aimé que tu perdes ton combat, juste pour essayer de te faire sentir l'inverse ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé y faire ? Si tu veux te sentir puissant quand tu couches, t'as tout le loisir de le faire avec d'autres partenaires.

Aleb soupira en haussant les épaules. Ouais, il en avait l'occasion. Ils l'avaient tous les deux.

Rivaï et lui n'était pas mariés et ne s'étaient rien promis, l'un et l'autre allaient et venaient comme ils l'entendaient. Ils n'étaient que des réguliers, pas des fidèles. Certainement pas.

Et cela était très loin d'être un secret ou même un tabou que les deux garçons, lors de découcheries occasionnelles ou de veillées d'errance dans la ville, finissent la nuit dans un autre lit, avec un parfait inconnu.

Encore une fois, c'était comme, ça l'avait toujours été et cela ne semblait pas vouloir changer.

Aucun des deux n'avait de raison de vouloir que cela change.

- Comment va ton nez ? reprit Aleb, se préoccupant pour la première fois de l'état du combattant.

Rivaï porta la main et son visage et tâta la zone meurtrie. Il devait y avoir un bleu magistral.

- Pas trop mal, répondit-il. Il fonctionne, j'arrive à sentir ton odeur de sueur.

- Ah ouais ? T'es sûr que tu veux pas la sentir de plus près ? s'exclama Aleb en se relevant pour se jeter sur lui.

Rivaï pesta et se débattit pour essayer de repousser son collant partenaire, qui trouva très amusant de s'agripper davantage à lui en riant bêtement.

- Mais lâche-moi, stupide ! C'est moi qui vais t'écraser le nez ! siffla le brun, étouffé par les bras de son ami. Et remets ton froc, tu vas avoir le cul gelé !

- Ah ah, nan, je profite que tu sois crevé pour t'embêter un peu ! ricana Aleb en redoublant d'acharnement, faisant fulminer Rivaï qui, en effet s'il aurait pu le repousser sans mal en temps normal, se trouvait épuisé par son combat et ce qui s'en était suivi.

Il lutta quelques instants avant d'abandonner, épuisé, et de laisser le parfumé Aleb se délecter de sa victoire.

- Hey, fit le roux en cessant soudain.

- Quoi ?

Rivaï tourna la tête et son nez rencontra celui d'Aleb, qui avait approché son visage de celui du brun. Avant que Rivaï ne réagisse, le plus grand posa une main sur sa tête et ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- T'as bien combattu. C'est bien que t'aies gagné.

- T'es content de t'être fait défoncer le cul ? rétorqua Rivaï sans relever la louange.

- Je parlais du combat en lui-même, fit le grand en prenant la réplique de son ami au sourire, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. J'aime pas trop ton job mais t'as raison, si c'est tout ce que tu veux… enfin, peut faire, je ne…

- Shh.

Le sifflement de Rivaï l'interrompit brutalement. Aleb n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour sentir ses muscles se tendre

- Al, range ça, lança-t-il en désignant l'appareil dénudé de son ami.

Il ne fallut pas deux secondes au garçon roux pour se retrouver opérationnel, sur ses gardes, le couteau à la main. Pas plus qu'il n'en fallut à six hommes pour surgir des ténèbres de la ville et se répandre dans le hangar comme une meute de loup.

Les deux garçons, cernés, se tinrent immobiles. Les deux camps se toisèrent en chiens de faïence et Aleb souffla à l'intention de son partenaire :

- C'est quoi ces mecs, Rivaï ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? J'ai rien fait moi, t'as encore dû merder et nous ramener des embrouilles.

- Pourquoi moi, j'ai rien fait non plus ! Hé, les gars, c'est quoi cette scène, là ? s'écria-t-il à l'intention des inconnus.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'il se sentit plaqué au sol et vit Rivaï se relever tout aussitôt, tel un chat. Le geste du brun avait évité à Aleb de se prendre de plein corps la giclée d'aiguilles que le lanceur porc-épic d'un des hommes avait propulsé. L'une des armes les plus usitées des gangs.

Aleb se releva mais déjà Rivaï était sur eux. C'était le signal, et le roux le suivit dans la mêlée, évitant les nouveaux jets d'aiguilles.

Les six inconnus cerclaient les adolescents, mais ces derniers, coordonnés comme un seul homme, se démenèrent avec brio, menant la danse de l'affrontement sans sembler faire le moindre effort superflu.

Rivaï trouva cela trop facile, jusqu'à ce qu'un des hommes ne sorte un revolver de son manteau et ne vise l'élément perturbateur.

Rivaï avait eut le temps de voir l'éclat du canon bien avant que la détente ne soit pressée. Mais dans son esprit, une pensée vive le foudroya. Il aurait pu pousser Aleb à l'instant où le revolver avait été dégainé, mais, en un millième de seconde, il fit le choix de ne pas agir. Ne rien faire d'autre que lancer un couteau en direction du tireur, qui évita l'arme sans mal et ne fut pas empêché de tirer. La trajectoire de la balle fut simplement décalée et Aleb étouffa un cri lorsque son épaule se fit transpercer par le plomb.

Rivaï sentait le sang battre à ses tempes en voyant le résultat de son inertie volontaire mais remarqua qu'alors que le jeune homme roux s'était effondré, une tache écarlate fleurissant sur sa veste de laine épaisse, les six inconnus semblaient s'être calmés.

Rivaï serra les mâchoires, essayant d'ignorer les jurons de douleur de son partenaire. Il devait s'éloigner de lui. Aleb risquait d'être bien trop impliqué dans cette affaire, et c'était la dernière chose que souhaitait Rivaï.

Guettant une impulsion de la part des inconnus, le garçon brun s'élança soudain hors du hangar, disparaissant à l'extérieur, les loups à ses trousses.

- **Rivaï !**

Le cri de son ami dans son dos ne le fit pas s'arrêter. Galopant à travers les rues, les sentant se rapprocher, couper par les raccourcis connus des roublards, lui couper la route, Rivaï s'acharnait à essayer de les semer en renversant sur son passage des pyramides de cageots de bouteilles, des poubelles qui se répandaient en travers des allées et ralentissaient temporairement ses poursuivants. Il finit par se faire rattraper mais lorsqu'une main se referma sur son col, une ombre noire et rugissante fondit sur l'homme, le faisant tomber à terre en le heurtant de plein fouet.

- Kô !

Le chien en furie se déchaîna sur l'inconnu. Si Aleb ne devait pas s'impliquer dans cette lutte, Rivaï ne cracha pas sur l'arrivée du chien et le laissa se charger de son homme, tandis que la lutte reprenait.

Contrairement à ce que Rivaï pensait, ses assaillants ne lâchèrent pas le moindre mot les indications n'étaient pas distillées afin d'éclairer le sujet. C'était une lutte mortelle au cours de laquelle leur proie désignée pouvait mourir sans jamais savoir à qui elle avait eu affaire.

Le chien glapit bruyamment mais Rivaï ne se retourna pas, continuant de lutter contre les offenseurs.

Il aurait pu laisser Kô se retirer de la mêlée et aller se tasser dans un coin, mais un bruit étrange attira son attention : du coin de l'œil il vit l'animal, l'échine courbée en deux et la fourrure hérissée, écumer et régurgiter violemment, pris de convulsions.

- Putain !…

Rivaï se rua vers lui, empoigna l'animal et le jeta sur ses épaules, se débarrassant d'un adversaire avant de filer à toute allure.

Il parvint à les semer brièvement et se faufila dans un renfoncement humide il allongea le chien au pied du mur et, sans perdre de temps, tâtonna le long de son échine. Kô glapit lorsque les doigts bourrus de son compagnon atteignirent la plaie qui collait la fourrure de sang. Rivaï passa le fil de sa lame sur la blessure, l'élargissant considérablement. L'hémorragie n'était pas la priorité, au contraire, elle pourrait sauver le chien. Ignorant les spasmes de mal-être de l'animal, le garçon plaqua sa bouche contre la plaie et aspira brusquement, crachant le sang vicié sur le côté avant de recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il avait extrait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

- Tu fais tout pour emmerder ton monde, toi.

L'animal avait arrêté d'écumer et de trembler, mais sa respiration restait haletante. Rivaï lui tapota le museau et en profita pour prêter attention à son environnement : ils s'étaient déplacés jusqu'au nord-est extrême de la cité, près du réservoir principal d'eau potable, gardé continuellement par la Triple Dague. Des dizaines d'entrepôts de vivres étaient éparpillés dans les environs.

L'esprit vrombissant mais implacablement clair, il se releva.

- Reste là. Je reviens te chercher plus tard.

Kô releva une oreille et une lueur affolée alluma son œil. Il se redressa sur ses pattes en râlant, retombant presque aussitôt. Rivaï faillit l'ignorer mais le chien commença à ramper douloureusement vers lui, déterminé à le suivre. Le garçon pesta et lui saisit le museau d'une poigne brutale, obligeant l'animal à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu restes ici, j'ai dit, assena Rivaï avec fermeté, implacable, avant de disparaître.

Le chien essaya de se relever encore une fois mais l'éloignement de son compagnon et l'affaiblissement de son corps le résignèrent, et il resta prostré au pied du mur.

Rivaï avait retrouvé ses adversaires, qui furetaient le long des murs, l'œil aux aguets. Alertes, certes, mais prostrés au sol.

Perché sur le toit d'un bâtiment jouxtant la ruelle truffée d'hommes en noir, aussi silencieux et indétectable qu'un chat de gouttière, les talons calés sur la gouttière, le garçon les suivit du regard en attendant le bon moment. Un des hommes longea le bâtiment, le canon de son revolver luisant au bout de sa manche.

Il passa juste sous Rivaï et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit quand un poids inattendu s'abattit sur lui.

L'homme se retrouva plaqué à terre,

Ils virent Rivaï tirer brutalement sur une corde emprisonnée dans sa main et la seconde suivante, il leur sembla qu'un enfer s'abattait sur eux. Des dizaines de kilos de caisses d'épices, entreposée en hauteur, s'explosèrent au sol sur les individus, répandant leur contenu aromatisé sur le sol. Les hommes qui n'avaient pas été surpris par l'impact des cageots toussaient à en cracher leurs poumons, les épices brulant leurs muqueuses.

Aveuglé par le nuage jaunâtre qui était plus importante que prévue et l'avait aussi capturé, Rivaï parvint à s'en extraire quand l'un des hommes lui bloqua la route, l'obligeant à marquer un temps d'arrêt.

Les inconnus s'extrayaient du brouillard d'épice, crachant leurs poumons.

Cinq hommes.

Rivaï ne put s'en inquiéter que lorsqu'une main sortie de nulle part se referma sur ses cheveux et le plaqua à terre, écrasant le côté de son visage dans les éclats des tonneaux d'épices explosé.

La poigne sur son crâne était ferme et une autre lui immobilisait les bras contre les reins, l'empêchant de se retourner. L'odeur des épices lui brûla le nez et la gorge, enflammant ses yeux qui se fermèrent avec force, larmoyants. Il pesta en sachant sa vue neutralisée. Malgré le goût insoutenable des épices brutes, le garçon profita cependant d'avoir la tête plaquée à terre dans la poudre brûlante pour ouvrir la bouche et l'emplir d'autant d'épice que possible. Lorsqu'il sentit son adversaire lui tirer la tête en arrière pour la lui redresser, Rivaï parvint à se tourner brusquement et cracher violemment le contenu de sa bouche au visage de son ennemi. La bouffée d'épices créa un nuage rouge et aussitôt l'homme en noir, les yeux brûlés par la poudre piquante, lâcha le garçon pour se frotter le visage avec fébrilité.

**- Ah ! Mes yeux ! Mes yeux bordel !**

Ignorant le goût qui cuisait sa langue, Rivaï se releva, le visage barbouillé d'ocre et de rouge et les yeux incendiés lames au poing, il sentit trois hommes se jeter sur lui.

Les sens en ébullition, dévorant chaque perception par les pores de sa peau, son nez, ses oreilles, le garçon lutta contre eux malgré sa cécité jusqu'à ce qu'un coup ne l'atteigne à l'entre-jambe, lui coupant le souffle un bref instant, l'empêchant d'anticiper le prochain coup.

Il avait senti que ses adversaires le repoussaient vers l'arrière, de plus en plus, mais il n'en comprit pas de suite la raison, qui apparut à lui lorsque qu'il entendit le vrombissement caractéristique de la turbine.

La citerne, l'immense cuve d'eau, large d'une quinzaine de mètres et tout aussi profonde, gardée par la Triple Dague.

Lorsqu'il sentit un second coup lui faucher les jambes, le faisant tomber sur le dos, il parvint à agripper l'adversaire dressé au-dessus de lui.

Le garçon bascula son adversaire par-dessus lui mais ne prévit pas que ce dernier reste accroché à lui et l'entraîne dans sa chute. Chute qui ne se finit pas au sol, mais se prolongea pour laisser le temps à Rivaï de comprendre qu'ils dégringolaient dans la cuve.

Ils tombèrent dans l'immense citerne Rivaï sentit distinctement l'eau glacé s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements et son nez et laver ses yeux, tandis les mains de l'homme continuaient de se cramponner à lui, manquant de lui maintenir dangereusement la tête sous l'eau.

Rivaï se débattit et, parvenant à l'empoigner fermement, essaya de lui porter des coups malgré la contrainte du milieu aqueux mais remarqua vite que son adversaire ne les rendait ni ne parait : l'homme se contentait d'émettre des bruits paniqués et se cramponnant à lui, éclaboussant sauvagement le garçon qui ne se fit pas prier : il s'arracha à la prise de l'homme, l'abandonnant à ses débattements désespérés, et plongea.

Les yeux grands ouverts sous l'eau poussiéreuse, il se dirigea à grandes brassées vers la rive opposée. Ces hommes ne devaient pas vouloir réellement le tuer, mais mieux valait regagner la terre ferme sans leur faciliter la tâche s'ils comptaient lui tirer dessus depuis le bord.

En atteignant le bord, les poumons avides d'air, il banda les muscles et bondit hors de l'eau, mais sentit aussitôt une main brutale se refermer sur ses cheveux et le plaquer à terre.

La poitrine encore oppressée et le souffle court, Rivaï lâcha une flopée de jurons sanglants en se débattant comme un diable. Il parvint à effectuer une vive torsion du bassin, déséquilibrant son ennemi qui ne vit pas venir la lame extirpée de la semelle de Rivaï et qui se ficha dans sa gorge, l'envoyant rouler plus loin.

Rivaï se releva prestement et il ne lui fallut pas deux secondes pour comprendre qu'il était cerné : cinq hommes le cerclait, se tenant à une huitaine de mètres de lui.

Ils avaient compris qu'il valait mieux se tenir à distance. L'immobiliser au corps à corps serait vain, car il trouverait toujours un moyen de se défaire de leur emprise et de les envoyer au tapis.

La meute et le traqué se toisèrent, comme si le moindre mouvement déclencherait une bombe dévastatrice, alors que les deux camps semblaient aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre.

Rivaï toisa l'homme au visage ombré face à lui, qui soutint son regard avant de déclarer soudain à haute voix, s'adressant à son partenaire de droite.

- Il a du mordant et une sacrée gnake. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Ça m'a l'air ok. Je vois pas ce que les trois pourraient rechercher de plus.

Sans que le gros du cercle ne bouge, un des hommes se dirigea vers le blessé, écroulé dans son sang.

- Il est vivant ?

L'individu fronça les sourcils et chargea sans un mot le corps inerte sur son épaule. Le premier homme qui avait parlé se tourna vers Rivaï et déclara :

- Ton ami est vivant, normalement. Nous ne le visions pas. Tu as…

- Stop, trancha Rivaï. Avant d'écouter quoi que ce soit, j'ai une condition si vous voulez un minimum d'attention de ma part..

- Une condition ? ricana son interlocuteur. Tu crois vraiment qu'on est venu se plier à tes petites contraintes ? Tu as juste à ouvrir tes esgourdes et écouter si tu veux pas qu'on t'y force en te maintenant la tête entre deux revolvers.

- Approchez jusqu'ici, invita férocement le garçon.

Invitation évidemment déclinée par l'ensemble des hommes, qui restèrent campés sur leurs jambes.

Son interlocuteur Un petit mouvement de tête méprisant, quoique que légèrement amusé, lui indiqua qu'ils étaient tout ouïe.

- Je veux l'antidote du poison dont sont enduits vos couteaux.

- T'as pas été touché, gamin, répliqua un des hommes. Tu serais en train de te contorsionner à terre en vomissant tes tripes.

- C'est pour mon chien.

Après un bref moment de stupeur, un nouveau ricanement stupéfait retentit avant qu'une petite cartouche ne vole dans la direction de Rivaï, qui l'attrapa au vol et la serra dans sa main.

Il ne bougea plus, attendant la suite.

- Tu sais qui nous sommes ?

- Des mecs qui cherchent l'embrouille j'en croise tous les jours.

- Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient tous comme nous.

À ces mots, il écarta un pan de sa lourde veste et tapota son poitrail, qui arborait une longue déchirure dans le cuir de son manteau.

- La Triple Dague a posé le regard sur toi.

Ces simples mots faisaient jaillir des entraves autour de la personne à qui ils s'adressaient. Lorsque la Triple Dague convoite quelque chose, elle ne le lâche pour rien au monde. Les « élus » étaient destinés à se rallier ou disparaître, cependant l'annonce ne sembla faire ni chaud ni froid au garçon. Son regard resta froid et fixe, ses lèvres immobiles, ses muscles tendus.

Mais dans sa poitrine, son cœur pulsait avec férocité.

Enfin. Le challenge commençait à peine.

_Eh ben valàààà, enfin ! (tout ça pour ça, tant d'attente pour aboutir à ce chapitre…)_

_Je ne sais trop_ _quoi en penser, j'en suis plutôt fière (enfin ça se bouge le derche, pas trop tôt) mais je sens que certains d'entre vous vous trouver des piques. D'un certain côté je n'attends que ça, aidez-moi à m'améliorer bon sang, lâchez vos critiques acerbes et vos tomates pourries ! xP_

_Bon, j'espère bien que ça vous a plu quand même et je vous remercie encore tous très fort ! PRENEZ SOIN DE VOUS !... et à bientôt ! D_

_Cha cha !_


End file.
